Enamorarte
by LadyBabyM
Summary: El sonido de la colisión fue tan fuerte como el grito horrorizado detrás de mí. OH DIOS MIO. "yo misma pagaré el arreglo de mi coche pero tu a cambio debes enamorar a mi hermano"... ¡ESTAS LOCA!-grité. "Alice Cullen te odio"-pensé
1. El Maldito Comienzo

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer mientras que la idea es mia ;)**

* * *

><p>La musica resonaba en el pequeño armario, mientras yo sentía deseos de patearme a mi misma, ¿PORQUÉ? ¿porque había hecho algo tan estúpido? ¡¿PORQUÉ?<p>

mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando unos golpes sonaron contra la puerta. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO PUEDE SER _ÉL._

_-_Bella, sal de ahí-suspiré de alivio, tan solo era Emmett, mi mejor amigo. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí lo suficiente para tomar su brazo y tirar de el para que entre, escuchando fragmentos de la canción que estaban pasando.

-¿qué demonios te pasa?-gritó una vez dentro en la oscuridad-no te puedes ir así como así después de lo que hiciste allí afuera

-claro que sí, ¡es más lo hice! y lo volvería a hacer.-grité de vuelta-voy a quedarme aquí hasta que acabe la fiesta, no voy a poder verlo a la cara hasta que nos graduemos y me vaya a la universidad

-no te puedes quedar aquí encerrada, es absurdo-me regañó

-tan absurdo como cuando me hiciste dormir en tu bolsa de dormir, y tu en mi cama tapado con las mantas porque pensaste que había un payaso debajo de la cama-tiré la bomba apretando mis manos en puños.

-teníamos ocho años y habíamos visto _IT-_gritó desesperado

-teníamos catorce y habíamos ido a Mcdonnald's-_Touché_ Emmett se quedó callado y temblando de rabia y verguenza mientras ambos respirabamos agitadamente

-soy una imbécil-suspiré después de un rato cuando se fue de mi todo el enojo, apoyandome contra unos abrigos... para caerme hacia atrás y chocar contra una pared.-Ouch

-si, eres una imbécil y estás borracha-suspiró mientras me ayudaba a desenredarme de los abrigos.

-estás confundido Emmet, yo no tomo alcohol-repliqué firmemente, estaba orgullosa de ser una de las pocas chicas del instituto que no tomaba alcohol, aunque en esos momentos me sentía un poco mareada, como si el mundo se hubiera movido treinta grados y eso no era para nada beneficioso para mi nulo sentido del equilibrio.

-no, pero tomas ponche y a pesar de que estos Cullens son más santurrones de lo que uno creería, yo... bueno, ¡es una fiesta! digamos que yo...-murmuró

-¿que tu...?-sostuve un lado de mi cabeza con mi mano y me acerqué aún más a él.

-tal vez, le puse algito al ponche-susurró cerca mío tan bajo que casi no lo pude oír sobre la música, me acerqué más pensando que si él le había puesto al ponche lo que parecía que le había puesto y había sido el culpable sistemático del peor ridiculo en mi vida, no iba a vivir mucho tiempo más.

-¿algito?-murmuré entre dientes con furia, Emmett Mcarty preparate a morir.

Él tragó y abrió la boca para hablar... y la puerta del armario se abrió para mostrar a una Alice poseída.-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?-gritó, la música a todo volumen y el repentino baño de luz, hizo que mi cabeza doliera hasta mlímites insospechados, por lo que agradecí cuando entró en el armario con nosotros y cerró la puerta, suspiré con alegría, pero un nuevo haz de luz me golpeó cuando Alice encendió una bombilla en el armario. "¿porque todos me gritan eso hoy?" pensé abrumada

-no puedo creerlo-resopló molesta y mirandonos de forma acusadora a mi y a Emmett-por un segundo creí que eras la correcta, que mantendrías tu palabra y de un momento a otro ¡puf! te encierras a besuquearte con tu novio en el armario de mi casa, ¡frente a Edward!, eres de lo peor, debería decirle a Tanya que lo haga, por que a estas alturas ya no sé ni de parte de quién estoy!-gritó en mi cara

-woah, espera un segundo, Emmett no es mi novio-respondí debilmente.

-¿y a tí qué te pasa?, estás como... no sé, diferente-dijo sin rastro de enojo acercandose a mí.

-está borracha-respondió mi amigo cansado

-imposible, no hay alcohol aquí-replicó Alice al segundo.

-si, bueno al parecer uno de esos tipos bromistas le puso alcohol al ponche-contestó él intentando cubrir su trasero, como siempre

-¡¿QUE?, oh, no Rosalie se tomó casi la mitad, Carlisle la va a matar si está borracha, oh, dios ¿quién pudo hacer semejante cosa?-mientras Alice y Emmett se concentraban en hablar de los posibles sospechosos _("¡Seguramente fue ese chico Newton!")_ yo comencé a recordar el por qué me encontraba atrapada en un armario con estos dos, cuando hasta hace unos días, Alice ni siquiera me conocía...

Oh, si, todo comenzó hace una semana, cuando salía del instituto.

_-Bells, te lo digo, Rosalie es mi princesa azul-dijo Emmett por enésima vez con sus ojos brillando, mientras nos dirigiamos a mi camioneta._

_-Emmett, no te hagas ilusiones sabes que los Cullen no salen con nadie, o al menos eso dijo Jessica-le respondí, Jessica Stanley era el tipo de chica que sabía todos los últimos chismes mejor que la tabla del dos, solíamos ser amigas hasta que me consideró una competidora suya para ganar a Mike Newton, el chico más baboso que un caracol, debías pararte a diez metros de él si no querías que te salpique._

_-ya lo sé, pero últimamente Jasper, el hermano de Rose, dice que está saliendo con Alice, ¿sabes?-comentó esperanzado, pobre chico._

_-¿y tú como sabes eso?-pregunté_

_-lo oí decirselo a un compañero de química, si él pudo entonces yo tmbién puedo-contestó orgulloso._

_-Espera, espera, ¿como es posible que Jasper, siendo hermano de Rosalie, salga con Alice Cullen que es hija del médico? o al menos algo así me dijo mi papá que eran-interrogué confundida, no es que interesara._

_-tú si que necesitas hablar con la chica Stanley-suspiró-Alice es hija adoptiva del médico Cullen, y Jasper y Rosalie son sobrinos de su esposa, en realidad no comparten ADN._

_-ah, ya, y tú crees que si Jasper puede salir con Alice..._

_-...yo puedo salir con Rosalie, exacto-terminó contento, a lo que yo solo sacudí mi cabeza, el chico era una causa perdida cuando se entusiasmaba con algo.-bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana-le dije cuando llegamos a mi camioneta, mi preciosa y recién regalada Chevy roja._

_-nos vemos, Bells, conduce con cuidado-gritó guiñandome un ojo mientras se iba, yo lo saludé con la mano y subí al asiento del conductor._

_-hola, bebé ¿me extrañaste?-"si, ya sé que estoy loca" pensé al verme hablar con mi camioneta adorada. Pero al poner la llave en el contacto y girarla... no pasó nada, resoplando lo volví a intentar, una y otra vez, "maldita porquería" gruñí, entonces escuché el sonido del claxon apurandome detrás de mí, al parecer le estaba obsqtruyendo el paso a alguien._

_-maldición funciona, maldita porquería-grité nerviosa, tocando todo a mi alrededor, sin darme tiempo a pensar, cuando dí marcha atrás._

_El sonido de la colisión fue tan fuerte como el grito horrorizado detrás de mí. ¡OH, DIOS MIO! _

_-¡¿que hice?-lloré mientras bajaba de mi chevy_

_-¿¡Qué haz hecho?-me gritó una chica totalmente furiosa mirando su auto... el cual habia reducido a casi cenizas. Mi corazón cayó al suelo y por poco me desmayado al ver el desastre que mi camioneta habia provocado en el Porsche detrás mío._

_-oh, dios, lo siento, lo siento mucho-me disculpé con miedo._

_-¿lo sientes?, ¿LO SIENTES?-vociferó y por un momento pensé que me iba a golpear.-¿eres idiota o qué, como puedes hacer algo así?, mi pobre Porschie amarillo-lloró abrazando los restos de la parte delantera de lo que alguna vez fue su auto. Esto es muy malo._

_-yo... yo te pagaré, lo juro-le dije mientras las personas comenzaban a aglomerarse a nuestro alrededor._

_-mas te vale-sollozó contra su coche, intenté acercarme y poner mi mano en su espalda pero lo pensé mejor y me hice para atrás_

_-si, claro, lo prometo-sin saber que más hacer huí como una cobarde- después arreglamos lo del seguro-reí nerviosamente pero al ver su mirada maligna me detuve y entré a mi camioneta rápidamente, por temor a provocar más accidentes conduje como una abuelita por las calles de Forks._

_Dos horas después miraba mi camioneta acusadoramente por la ventana, mi padre Charlie me la había regalado hace cuatro días por mi cumpleaños diecisiete y no era en sí nueva, sino que había pertenecido a un amigo suyo, Billy Black, que al estar en silla de ruedas ya no la podía usar, pero al ver que parecía libre de rasguños mientras que Porsche de la pobre chica estaba destruído no sabía si había sido buena ide aceptarla._

_El sonido de la puerta abriendose me distrajo de mi sesión de observar la chevy._

_-Hey, Bells, ¿como estás?-al fin, mi padre el jefe de policía Charlie Swan, podría sacarme de este aprieto._

_-bien, bien, ¿sabes?, hoy estaba pensando en algo-comenté mientras él se sentaba en la mesa y yo le servía la comida que había estado cocinando._

_-¿ah, sí, que sucede?, no habrá llamado tu madre otra vez verdad-dijo comenzando a servirse pollo. _

_Mi madre, pensé, Renné Dwyer es la ex-esposa de mi papá y actualmente vive con su marido Phil Dwyer en Phoenix yo solía vivir con ellos y visitar a mi padre aquí en Forks todos los veranos, hasta que finalmente decidí a los catorce años venir a vivir con mi padre luego de que me los encontrar en una posición ehmm, "comprometedora" en la cocina, aún tengo pesadillas sobre eso. Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme, Renné siempre se comportaba más como la hija que como la madre y se pasaba horas hablando conmigo por teléfono, así que desde la última cuenta de teléfono que Charlie tuvo que pagar, limitaba mis horas hablando con mi madre a una sola por semana, digamos que Renné no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos._

_-no, no para nada, es que estaba pensando si ya habías asegurado a mi Chevy-dije tomando coca-cola y mirando atentamente a mi padre._

_-¿qué?, claro que no, apenas te lo he dado, pero tranquila, lo aseguraré está en mi lista de pendientes-dejé mi vaso sobre la mesa y sentí como mi alma caía a mis pies. "_está en mi lista de pendientes", "está en mi lista de pendientes", "está en mi lista de pendientes"_, la lista de pendientes de mi padre, la recordaba constantemente, crecía gradualmente unos treinta centímentros por año e incluía revisar mi armario en busca de fantasmas y sospechaba que conseguir una novia. La lista de pendientes de mi padre era como un agujero negro, todo lo que ponía allí se perdía en el tiempo y el espacio, si asegurar mi coche estaba en ella, __debía pensar en una forma de pagar los destrozos del Porsche.-estás bien, estás un poco pálida-dijo escrutandome con la mirada._

_-¿eh?, ah, si estoy bien, solo voy a ir a mi cuarto-al llegar a mi cuarto después de dejar a un perplejo Charlie abajo, me tiré a la cama y grite contra la almohada, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer?._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Este es primer cap de una idea que me ha estado rondando un tiempo espero que les haya gustado, si es así comenten porfa :P <strong>

**Bel Sterling.**


	2. Todo siempre puede ir peor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Steph Meyer pero la idea es mia ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo siempre puede ir peor... cuando Alice está involucrada<strong>

Al día siguiente sabía que tendría que hablar con Alice y decirle que no tenía seguro pero no sabía si para hacerlo tendría que ponerme de rodillas y clamar piedad, digamos que ella lo solucionó por mí.

-tenemos que hablar-me dijo seriamente apenas bajé de mi Chevy no me pasó desapercibida la mirada mortal que le dió.

-si, justamente yo quería decirte...-comencé pero ella me cortó

-aquí no sígueme-dijo misteriosamente, me guió hacia la más que conocida biblioteca de la escuela, pero al ser apenas el inicio de clases no había nadie allí.

-¿y bien?-me preguntó una vez que estuvimos detrás de un gran estante de libros.

-bueno, hablé con mi padre por lo del seguro... pero esto... mmm... no tenemos-contesté incómoda, "muy bien Bella, ahora prepárate para los gritos"

-ajá, mira estuve pensando acerca de esto y creo que tengo la solución perfecta-dijo confiadamente dejandome desconcertada por su tranquilidad.

-¿ah, si?, ¿y cuál es?-pregunté esperanzada.

-si, haremos algo así como un canje-pestañó como niña buena, haciendo que comenzase a sospechar, habia algo raro en la forma que decía "canje"

-¿un canje?-pregunté con miedo,_"por favor que no me pida que salgamos, Dios, tu sabes que no pateo para ese lado" _

-exacto, yo misma pagaré el arreglo de mi coche pero tú a cambio deberás hacerme un favor-expuso, "_muy bien, pánico vete, aunque sus palabras parecen tener un tinte romántico uno nunca sabe, tal vez quiero que le haga su tarea..."_

-¿qué clase de favor?-cuestioné, _"tal vez quería que le pasase las respuestas de algún examen, ya que compartiamos Español."_

-debes enamorar a mi hermano-respondió felizmente.

Pasaron los minutos, uno, dos, y yo aún seguía mirandola esperando su grito y sus risas de "inocente palomita", con el correr de los segundos comencé a preocuparme y me tuve que sostener del estante de al lado, ninguna risa, ningun signo de broma en su seria expresión, _"Oh, dios, oh, dios, no solo maté a su coche, le dejé secuelas a ella, probablemente aún siga en shock por haber destruido su precioso y caro auto"_ comencé a hiperventilar pensando en el juicio que me harian sus padres por haber dejado marcada a su pobre hija y a su pobre coche, tal vez Charli mismo sería mi carcelero, Renné me iba a matar, ¿qué le dirá a mis futuros hermanos cuando pregunten por su hermana, probablemente me convertiré en la criminal de la familia, nunca iré a la universidad, será conocida como Isabella "La Asesina Porsches" Swan, ¿que dirá Emm...?

-Hey, ¿estás bien?, estas pálida e hiperventilando-dijo Alice preocupada y poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-yo.. lo siento, por un momento creí que dijiste que querías que enamorara a tu hermano-reí convencida que era un error, un muy muy muy grave grave error.

-pues sí, eso dije-sonrió mientras mi corazón se paraba, intenté pellizcarme el brazo disimuladamente pero el dolor me advirtió que era verdad. Abrí la boca como para decir algo y rápidamente me dí la vuelta y salí corriendo antes que se diera cuenta.

-¡estas loca!-grité mientras caminaba apurada por el estacionamiento con ella corriendo desesperada detrás de mí o intentandolo pues sus zapatos tacón aguja se lo impedían, gracias a dios la mayoría de los alumnos estaban dentro de la escuela como para presenciar la escena.

-Isabella, por favor escuchame, ¿quieres?-jadeó al legar a mi lado junto a mi Chevy que ocasionó todo esto.

-¿que quieres que escuche?, ¿estas drogada o qué?, y no me llames Isabella, dime Bella, odio ese maldito nombre-solté apoyandome contra la puerta de mi camioneta.

-muy bien, se que fue un poco... sorpresivo pero por favor escúchame-suplicó viendome con ojos de perrito mojado ablandando un poco mi corazón.

-esta bien, te escucho-respondí sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que decía.

-mira, mi hermano mayor siempre le llena la cabeza a mi papá diciendo que estoy muy pequeña para tener novio pero mi Jazzy es un perfecto caballero así que no tiene sentido que no salgamos, por eso necesito que él tenga novia, de ese modo el tendrá otra cosa que hacer en vez de meter su narizota en mi vida ¿entiendes?-terminó sin aliento, nunca había visto a nadie con la habilidad de decir tantas cosas de un solo tirón.

-me parece precioso tu plan pero yo no soy la indicada, es decir, ¡mirame! soy un cero a la izquierda con las relaciones-dije intentando que habra los ojos, el que nunca haya tenido una relación de nigún tipo estaba demás pero tan solo era una chica torpe, con un Chevy muy peligroso que destrozaba todos los Porches que había alrededor-¿además quién es tu hermano?

-Edward Cullen-se atragantó- ¿acaso no lo conoces?, es pelirrojo, con los ojos verdes de ensueño, un metro ochenta... ¿no te suena?-preguntó desconcertada.

-nop, creo que no lo conozco-negué, por supuesto que lo conocía era el ser más perfecto que había pisado Forks, era como un modelo, y un caballero sacado de un libro romántico, compartía mesa conmigo en Biología y era la causa de que siempre llegara temprano y tuviera asistencia perfecta a la materia era el sueño de toda chica y estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance.

-bueno, luego te lo mostraré, pero por favor debes enamorarlo, eres tú o esa zorra de Tanya, y dejame decirte que después de hablar con Jessica Stanley he llegado a la conclusión de que tu serias la novia perfecta para él-concluyó suplicante.

-estas loca-volví a decir más convencida que antes, ¿le había preguntado sobre mí a Jessica?, ¿y en qué clase de universo paralelo yo era mejor que Tanya Denali, la chica más hermosa (y más zorra) de Forks?-¿sabes qué?, mejor te pago el golpe del coche y nos olvidamos de todo esto, ¿hecho?

-bien-gritó dolida-pero estas perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz y encontrar al amor verdadero, espero que lo sepas.

-de acuerdo, lo capto-repliqué rodando los ojos.

-hablé con mi mecánico y son cincuenta-suspiró derrotada

-¿cincuenta dólares?-me sorprendí eso era más barato de lo que pensaba

-¿como crees?-se rió divertida-son cincuenta mil-sonrió, y de un momento a otro dejé de ver su sonrisa y todo se volvió negro

...

-¡Bella!-Llamó una voz tintineante-Bella-más insistentemente, con mucho esfuerzo abrí mis ojos,siendo recibida por un ángel en el cielo... o más bien por Alice en la enfermería

-¿Alice?, ¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunté desorientada

-te desmayaste luego de que te dije cuanto costaba reparar el coche.-dijo apenada

-Dios Santo, ¿como que cincuenta mil?-grité sentandome en la camilla con mi cabeza punzando.

-Señoritas-dijo la enfermera de la escuela entrando por la puerta-¿como te sientes cariño?

-bien, solo me duele la cabeza-respondí mientras ella me tomaba el pulso

-es normal, te golpeaste muy fuerte contra el piso cuando te desmayaste ¿has estado comiendo bien?-preguntó preocupada

-si, es solo que estuve un poco estresada últimamente-respondí fulminando a Alice con la mirada mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco como si dijera "no fue para tanto"

-bueno, intenta mantener el estrés al mínimo no es aconsejable para alguien de tu edad, pero tranquila, no tienes nada más que un chichón aquí atrás-dijo señalando detras de mi cabeza y poniendome una compresa de hielo.-las dejo un momento tengo que ir a ver a un niño con fiebre-dicho eso salió por la puerta y Alice y yo nos miramos.

-¿como es posible?-pregunté

-mi auto es importado y destruiste casi todo el para choques-dijo a la defensiva

-¿como pagaré eso?-gemí sosteniendo la compresa contra mi cabeza

-bueno, tu sabes como-me codeó.

-Alice, no puedo hacer eso, por favor, es estúpido-intenté acer que entrara en razón

-claro que no es justo, tu destruiste mi Porsche, ahora deberás hacerme un favor o pagar la reparación, y ya que no tienes seguro...-sonrió como el gato de Chesire

-¿como puedes pretender que haga eso?-hiperventilé

-no tienes que darme la respuesta ahora, tan solo dime cuando decidas algo, aún no le dije a mi padre, cree que el auto lo llevé a una revisión, así que cuando decidas que quieres hacer me avisas y lo arreglamos, este es mi numero-y sin perder tiempo tomó un bolígrafo del escrito rio de la enfermera y garabateó su numero en mi mano.

-esta bien-suspiré pensando en como iba a salir de esta.

-nos vemos en español, Bella-me guiñó en ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

Miré mi mano, donde además de su número había escrito "Sé que lo harás" y una carita feliz.

"Esto no va a terminar bien"-pensé mientras sostenía el hielo contra mi cabeza golpeada.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA: Hola genteee! ;) como estan? ojala que bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas me alegraron el día ;) bueno, aquí está el cap, hoy voy a intentar adelantar un poco xq me acabo de enterar que este año tengo integradoras en el cole O.O pero no se preocupen voy a intentar actualizar seguido! jeje Muchas gracias a: Angie Mansen, Strange enchanted Girl, CamilaPerdomoC, Mariia Cullen Pattinson y zandi de cullen, son las mejores ;) si les ha gustado el cap dejen comentarios me animan mucho :3 los amo! bye<strong>

**Bel Sterling 3**


	3. Hello, Hello:el Fin del Mundo se acerca

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece sino que es de Steph Meyer yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esto debe ser una señal del Fin del Mundo<strong>

A Charlie no le preocupó demasiado mi cabeza golpeada, y nadie podía culparlo porque pasé a mitad de mi infancia y adolescencia en la sala de emergencias pero en el momento que dijo que cuando llegó a casa vio algo raro en la camioneta creo que seriamente pensó que su hija se estaba volviendo cada vez más torpe.

-Bella, ten cuidado-dijo preocupado, ayudándome a levantar los restos del plato que había estado lavando.

-no, está bien, ya me ocupo yo... pero ¿qué hay de raro en la camioneta?-pregunté casualmente mientras que por dentro me retorcía de miedo.

-no lo sé, solo que parece que tiene una raspadura detrás, ¿no la habrás golpeado con nada verdad?-cuestionó mirándome con sospecha, _"por favor, que no recuerde que le pregunté lo del seguro, por favor, por favor"_

_-_eh, bueno...-cuando estaba a punto de hacer mi confesión, sonó el teléfono salvándome de un año de castigo, así que rápidamente me escabullí a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-lloré contra mi almohada.

Evalué mis opciones:

A-podría decirle a Charlie que choqué la camioneta y que pagara el mecánico de Alice, probablemente en seis mil cuotas, y tendría que decirle adiós a mis ahorros para la universidad, mi libertad, la confianza que me tenía y a mi camioneta.

B-podría aceptar el plan de Alice y hacer el ridículo intento de enamorar a Edward Cullen. _Ni muerta._

C-podría conseguir trabajo, pagarle a Alice, y cerrar la boca frente a Charlie.

¡Perfecto!, allí estaba la solución, mucho mejor que cualquier otra, nada podía fallar si ponía todo mi empeño en trabajar y pagarle a Alice, _Bella Swan eres un genio._ me felicité

_..._

-lo siento de nuevo, Señor Sheredian no fue mi intención-me disculpé por tercera vez ante mi jefe mientras le pagaba la pila de frascos de mermelada que destruí.

-no, está bien, Bella, pero no creo que este sea el trabajo adecuado para ti-dijo incómodamente

-yo tampoco-suspiré, él se veía aliviado de no haber herido mis sentimientos.

Media hora después Emmett y yo estábamos sentados frente al almacén en el que trabajé durante _dos horas._

-no se que tenías en la cabeza al pensar que frascos de vidrio y tu eran una buena combinación-negó con la cabeza mi amigo

-deja de decirlo, no sé como se me ocurrió que podía pagarle a Alice, ahora cuento con menos dinero que cuando empecé-gemí desesperada,-que imbécil que soy

-bueno y ¿no pensaste en la otra opción?

-¿decirle a Charlie?, ni muerta-suspiré

-no, yo digo "la otra"-corrigió haciendo comillas en el aire

-ehmm...si, un poco, pero no entiendo como Alice puede estar tan loca, es decir, ¿Edward y yo? eso nunca funcionaría-resoplé decepcionada

-¿porqué no?, puede ser divertido y quién sabe tal vez y te hechas un novio-me guiñó empujándome

-seguro-respondí sarcástica-entre tantas chicas el me elegiría justamente a mí, claro.

-bueno, ¿pero que pierdes? es decir, el chico es un "total caballero"-dijo con voz chillona como de fangirl poseída haciéndome reír-si le dices que te gusta no se va a burlar de ti o contárselo a todo el mundo, seguramente haría como que nunca pasó nada y tú cumplirías con Alice, si él no quiere salir con nadie no es tu culpa

-es que... ¿como lo miraré a la cara luego?-pregunté, Edward era un chico magnifico... y si, me gustaba _un poco_, y tenía bastante claro que alguien como él nunca se fijaría en alguien tan simple como yo, pero nunca podría soportar escuchar su suave voz aterciopelada confirmándolo y rompiendo mi corazón en el proceso, eso era imposible para mí.

-pues mirándolo Bella, a todos nos han rechazado alguna vez y en algún momento aunque no lo quieras te va a ocurrir, debes hacerle frente a las cosas sino nunca sabrás lo que pudiste haber tenido. Además debería ser ciego e idiota para no ver lo increíble que eres Bells-me dijo haciéndome sonrojar- Y si te hace algo malo, te juro como que me llamo Emmett que ese tipejo va a despertar respirando a travez de un tubo-completó tronando los nudillos y con una expresión aterradora en su cara

-ya basta, campeón que aún no he decidido hacerlo-lo empujé riendo me hacia sentir muy segura saber que pase lo que pase tenia a mi hermano Oso para ayudarme, aunque no estaba segura de dejar que alguien se acerque a la perfección de Edward hasta parecía un pecado.

-bueno, Bells debo irme, mamá quiere que la ayude a mover los trastos de la cochera-hizo una mueca con fastidio

-está bien, Em, te llamo esta noche-le sonreí

-de acuerdo, nos vemos-me abrazó y susurró en mi oído-piénsalo bien, Bells

-si-asentí viendo como se iba. Me quedé un rato más en la vereda observando a la gente que iba y venía intentando encontrar una solución a mi dilema, luego de un rato fui a mi casa.

Charlie aún no había llegado así que me dispuse a hacer mi tarea, cuando abrí mi carpeta sin poderlo evitar pasé las hojas hasta encontrar el último trabajo de Biología que habíamos hecho de a dos.

La perfecta caligrafía de Edward Cullen contrastaba con mis destartalados garabatos en la fotocopia, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve admirando su letra y pensando en él, pero el sonido del coche de mi padre siendo aparcado me devolvió a la realidad.

-Bells, ya llegué-gritó Charlie escaleras abajo, mientras escuchaba como se movía por la casa

-ya bajo-le grité de regreso, entonces tomé mi celular y mandé dos mensajes. Primero a Alice, "Acepto", y luego a Emmett, "Necesito tu ayuda". Entonces cerré los ojos con pesar sabiendo que me iba a arrepentir, _el apocalipsis está cerca si cualquiera le pide consejos amorosos a Emmett._

...

-¿lo escribiste bella?-preguntó Em paseándose por la cocina

-seh-respondí con aburrimiento. Pedirle consejos amorosos a Emmett Mcarty es completamente estúpido, pero seguir sus indicaciones palabra por palabra para escribir una carta de amor es desastroso. En la hora y media que habíamos estado encerrados aquí, había sido testigo desde un monólogo con una manzana a una descripción exhaustiva de cómo se imaginaba él que Rosalie lo conquistaría si ella fuera yo, gracias a la manzana por haber estado a la distancia justa para pegarle en la cabeza.

Suspiré exasperada por octava vez en una hora es decir, ¿en serio? ¿una carta? Era la idea más pasada de moda, cursi y estúpida que había escuchado.

-muy bien, léelo haber como quedó-pidió entusiasmado, por dentro me estremecí al pensar en entregar una carta como aquella.

-_Querido Edward-_comencé-_quiero decirte que estás tan bueno, que gracias a tí todas mis noches las paso...-_me corté a mi misma leyendo lo que había escrito y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé-¡Emmett eres un idiota!

-eso fue por no prestar atención a lo que escribías-se desternillaba de la risa, así que tomé la hoja, la hice un bollo e intenté hacérsela tragar. Cabe decir que él me quitó con mucha facilidad de encima suyo.

-eres un estúpido-resoplé dejándome caer en la silla-¿como se supone que debo enamorar a alguien como él cuando lo único que tengo de ayuda es a tí, que piensas que Rihanna es la octava maravilla del mundo?... esto es un desastre.

-oh, vamos Bells, tan solo piensa lo que te gustaría a ti que te escribieran-dijo como si fuera obvio por primera vez maldecí a mi nula experiencia con chicos, esperen borren eso, mi nula experiencia con chicos _normales _porque Emmett no contaba. Ambos nos encontrábamos pensando o más bien simulando que pensábamos cuando el sonido de la patrulla de Charlie, nos sobresaltó.

-oh, no, olvidé prepararle la comida-gemí corriendo hacia la heladera y sacando el roast beef.

-hola, chicos, ¿qué hacían?-saludó Charlie apenas entró a la cocina.

-hola, papá lo siento olvidé preparar la comida, ya lo hago-murmuré atropelladamente mientras hacia malabares para encender las hornallas con la plancha y la caja de fósforos en la mano

-no te preocupes, Bells, hoy hay partido-dijo alegremente, claro que él nunca se ofrecería a hacer la comida él mismo si no era su día.

-hey, señor Swan, tal vez usted pueda ayudarnos con esto-comentó Emmett con una sonrisita en sus labios y sus ojos brillantes, por casi más se me caen todas las cosas cuando lo escuché, más le valía no hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer. Por detrás de la espalda de Charlie, le gesticulé a Emmett "_vas a morir"_ blandiendo la plancha.

-¿ah,si?, no sé de que manera puedo ayudarlos con la tarea pero pregunta, hijo-sonrió Charlie, mirando a Emmett atentamente.

-bueno no es acerca de la tarea, es que hay una chica que me gusta-comenzó- y estaba pensando en escribirle una carta pero Bella tiene menos ideas que yo así que me figuré que usted podría sernos de ayuda-sonrió como niño bueno y yo por poco me desmayo.

-Emmett como le vas a preguntar algo así a mi papá-dije quedamente cuando recuperé el habla, cosa que Charlie no había logrado aún cuando lo observé contemplando a Emmett perplejo.

-oh, vamos Bells, tan solo míralo, se nota que fue todo un galanaso en sus épocas de instituto-bromeó haciendo que mi papá se sonrojara y (si, lo admito) hinchara un poco su pecho con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos.

Decidida a no escuchar esa conversación me apuré a hacer la comida con mi padre, cuando finalmente todo estuvo listo, acompañé a Emmett a la puerta.

-tu papá dice que debes ser honesta, es la única forma según él-me dijo antes de besarme la mejilla-nos vemos en la escuela.

-nos vemos, Em-me despedí para luego decir en voz muy baja-pero no creo que llegue el día que acepte consejos amorosos de Charlie

Emmett se rió mientras caminaba hacia su auto antes se subirse se dió vuelta y me dijo burlonamente -más sabe el diablo por viejo...

Después de eso recuerdo subir a mi habitación y pasar horas pensando en la forma de atraer a Edward, luego sin darme cuenta tomé una hoja y una lapicera y las palabras comenzaron a fluir a través de mí como un manantial...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola todo el mundo! como estan? espero q bien, aquí esta el cap :) aunque el prox va a tardar un poquito porque estoy liada con la escuela y el dia del la madre (a todas sus madresss y a quienes lo sea: Feliiz Dia!) pero bueno para eso falta, espero q les haya gustado el cap, ya saben que son libres de comentar sus opiniones, muchas gracias a las que me siguen y comentan: Angie Masen, -DuLce aMoR-, Paty4Hale y zandi de Cullen, me alegran el dia precioss ;) asi q eso es todo x ahora, nos leemos al rato!  
><strong>

** Bel Sterling ;)**


	4. Nadie puede resistirse a un Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Steph Meyer pero la idea es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie puede resistirse a un Cullen<strong>

Llovía en Forks, sorpresa, sorpresa. Bufé por la ventana viendo las gotas caer, lo que había comenzado como una llovizna se había transformado abruptamente en un diluvio y no sería exactamente un problema si mi adorada Chevy _funcionara._ Pero no, justamente ese día la muy perra (si es que una camioneta puede llegar a serlo) había decidido no encender, es decir, ¿hace cuanto me la había regalado Charlie? ¿una semana?... oh, esa frase traía a mi memoria cosas que no deseaba recordar, para nada.

_**Flashback**_

_La sonrisita de suficiencia de Alice comenzaba a irritarme, esa expresión de _te lo dije _en su cara de muñeca de porcelana amenazaba con destrozarme los nervios y aún más cuando desde hacía diez minutos que no decía nada y se limitaba a mirarme... y sonreír._

_-de acuerdo tenías razón, acepto, acepto, acepto, acepto, ¡pero deja de sonreír de esa maldita manera!-chillé histéricamente como una loca respirando agitadamente._

_-Bella, Bella, Bellita, Bells, es que yo sabía que ibas a aceptar mi noble propuesta-comenzó ignorando mi mirada furibunda ante la palabra "noble".-después de todo ¿quién puede resistirse a los Cullen?_

_-¿quién puede pagar una cuenta como la de tu coche?, querrás decir-murmuré con fastidio, quería dejarme muy en claro que no lo hacia porque quería, que estaba siendo obligada, forzada, coaccionada... a "enamorar" a su hermano, cosa completamente estúpida, pero no quería que siquiera supusiera que albergara algún otro tipo de interés en esa situación. No es como si pensara que eso sería una excusa para poder acercarse a Edward, hablar con él, reír con él... es decir, estaba siendo forzada, si esa no fuera la razón ella no lo haría, se estaba viendo obligada a hacer de tripas corazón y simplemente hacerlo, sin prestar atención a las posibles consecuencias como parecer una desquiciada o hace el ridículo. _

_Saqué esos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando vi el puchero de Alice mirando a la distancia, ambas estábamos semi ocultas detrás de mi camioneta en el estacionamiento del instituto, ya que por Alice insistía en que nadie se enterara de nuestro acuerdo, incluso llevaba unos anteojos negros cubriendo sus ojos azules, al estilo espía, lo cual en realidad no era muy útil porque era _Forks_ y en el instituto "eramos poco y nos conocíamos mucho," en especial a los Cullens._

_-le dije a mi padre que choqué el auto-admitió con tristeza-cualquiera diría que al ser médico habría recibido peores noticias en su vida pero se veía como tú antes de desmayarte_

_-gracias por recordármelo-la fulminé con la mirada-pero si te lo piensas es bastante lógico que no celebres la noticia, después de todo pagar cincuenta mil...espera, haz dicho que le contaste a tu padre... ¡¿le haz dicho que te choqué el auto?-chillé, a lo que Alice saltó a cubrirme la boca_

_-no, claro que no, le dije que choque contra un árbol-me aseguró retirando sus dedos- pero me quitó todas mis tarjetas de crédito y me prohibió salir.-su expresión era tan angustiada que incluso se quitó los anteojos para hacerlo más dramático._

_-es-está bien-dije torpemente dándole palmaditas en la espalda, con esa dificulta para expresar mis sentimientos heredada de mi padre. Inmediatamente me sonrió alegremente colocándose los anteojos y dijo-serás una gran cuñada... y eso me lleva a otro punto._

_-¿qué pasa?-pregunté alejándome de ella, un poco confundida por su cambio de emociones._

_-tienes una semana-contestó con simpleza_

_-¿una semana? ¿para qué?_

_-para enamorarlo-sonrió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, dejándome con la boca abierta_

_-¡¿pero que fumaste?-grité, haciendo que me volviera a tapar la boca mirando a nuestro alrededor. Tomé sus manos y la alejé de mí, mirándola seriamente-Alice, de verdad ¿como piensas que lo voy a hacer? porque yo no tengo ni la más _prostituta _idea._

_Ella rodó los ojos y continuó-ya sé que no lo vas a enamorar en una semana, eso es difícil incluso para ti, pero quisiera ver progresos para dentro de una semana._

_-¿que clase de progresos?, ¿y qué quieres decir con que es difícil "incluso para mí"?-pregunté haciendo comillas en el aire y viéndola interrogante, quizás se confundió de persona y piensa que soy algún tipo de Femme Fatale, cosa que no faltaría mucho que se dé cuenta que soy exactamente lo opuesto._

_-bueno, quisiera que por lo menos tuvieras una _prostituta _idea para entonces, y respecto a lo otro... bueno, tan solo mírate-dijo señalándome por sobre sus Ray-bans. Me miré y tan solo pude verme a mi en jeans y converse._

_-me estoy mirando y sigo sin saber de qué hablas_

_-Por dios, es decir, eres hermosa y estoy segura que eres el tipo de Edward-sonrió con suficiencia como al principio._

_la miré como si estuviera loca pero preferí ignorarla, la confianza que tenía en los ojos era algo contra lo que nunca podría._

_-lo que tu digas Alice-suspiré_

_-por supuesto-bufó ella-una última cosa, el sábado voy a hacer una fiesta por mi cumpleaños tal vez eso te sirva de ayuda_

_-hey, ¿pero no era que tu padre te había castigado?-pregunté confusa pero ella solo rió_

_-ya te lo dije ¿de verdad crees que alguien puede resistirse a mi?-dijo bajando sus anteojos y pestañeando sus ojos azules, luego se dió vuelta y caminó, aún riendo, hacia el colegio_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Así que después de esa espeluznante salida de Alice, se limitó a ignorarme en cada pasillo concurrido actuando como sino me conociera, aunque yo también lo hacia, me parecía un poco extraño que no me hablara cuando poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a su _rara _presencia.

Intentaba decidir qué hacer cuando un mensaje sonó en mi celular, _"Más te vale que hoy vengas" _de nada más ni nada menos que de Alice. Esta chica la verdad parecía tener un sexto sentido para ver el futuro, casi anticipando que no iba a ir a la escuela.

rápidamente tecleé un mensaje: _"la camioneta se estropeó, no pienso salir con esta lluvia" _ Ni un minuto después mi celular volvió a sonar.

_"Hoy tienes Biología ¿no?, así que vendrás, ¿no tienes nadie que te lleve?"_

Estaba escribiéndole una respuesta cuando un nuevo mensaje me llegó.

_"No te preocupes, paso por ti. Me debes una"_

Un terror profundo me embargó al pensar que Alice pasaría por aquí y no era precisamente por ella, sino que ya que ella no tenía coche, ahora iba a la escuela en el auto de...

Habían pasado dos días desde que puse la primer carta en su casillero _sin firma_, como si fuera algún estúpido filme adolescente y aún no había visto su reacción, día a día ponía una nueva carta y cada vez que lo hacía (pidiendo permiso para ir al baño entre clases) temía que alguien, quien sea fuese testigo de mi _acoso_. También había pensado en él descubriendo que era yo quién escribió las cartas y riéndose en mi cara.

Había temido este día, en el que debía enfrentarlo, pero tontamente creía que sería más fácil si lo hacía después de mentalizarme en el almuerzo que debía hacerlo, con un profesor en frente que aseguraba que su atención no se desviaba hacia mi, rodeada de un montón de compañeros que dispuestos a distraernos a mí y a él, no en un coche, con limitado espacio de aire, y con un diablillo mirándome y esperando que hiciera algo más que ignorarlo y rezar que no fuera un lector de mentes...

Sentí ganas de vomitar cuando lo pensé, comencé a caminar por toda la sala intentando pensar en algo, una excusa, una enfermedad que no me permitiera salir de casa, que el clima se volviera _peor_.

Pero para mi completo martirio, pronto la lluvia empezó a parar lentamente, hasta convertirse de nuevo en una llovizna.

_"estoy a una cuadra"_ el mensaje sacado de una película de terror me sorprendió mientras estaba debajo de la mesa de la cocina. _Debe haber alguna forma _lloré en mi interior. Y de forma muy tardía, recordé al único amigo que tenía: Emmett. Grité cuando me dí cuenta que él ya debería estar en la escuela a estas horas.

-No, no, no, no, ¿porqué debes ser tan estúpida?-me reprendí, queriendo golpearme la cabeza con el móvil. De improvisto, escuché un claxon fuera de mi casa, ahogué un chillido y me incorporé... sin darme cuenta que la mesa estaba sobre mi cabeza.

-¡arg!... esto no está bien-dije sobando mi cabeza, la pobre no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo gracias a Alice, caminé hasta la ventana y muy ligeramente corrí la cortina viendo el auto que estaba fuera. Pero en vez del fabuloso Volvo plateado que esperaba, aparcado frente a mi casa, había un precioso BMW rojo.

Una ventanilla se bajó y la mano enguantada de Alice me hizo señas para que fuera, al parecer no había sido muy discreta mirando aterrorizada por la ventana.

Tragando y rezando que él no estuviera en ese coche, tomé mi mochila y con una profunda respiración, salí rápidamente de mi casa y entré al asiento trasero del coche.

-¡Al fin!, no sabes el lío que fue convencer a Rose que le preste el auto a mi Jazz...¿ustedes no se conocen, verdad? Él es mi novio Jasper, y ella es mi amiga Bella-dijo Alice dándose vuelta en su asiento mirándome con sus lentes oscuros de nuevo, y señalando en el asiento del conductor a un joven rubio, al que todo el mundo conocía como Jasper Hale.

-hola-dije quedamente mientras internamente agradecía porque no fuera el hermano de Alice.

-así que tu eres Bella-sonrió por el retrovisor y me dí cuenta que también llevaba lentes como los de Alice. De pronto algo en su tono hizo que mi estómago se revolviese, y miré a Alice con sospecha:

-Espera..., ¿eso quiere decir que...?, ¿tu le...?

-es mi novio, Bells, por supuesto que sabe lo de nuestro acuerdo-respondió Alice sonriéndome inocentemente. Gemí mientras me sonrojaba al pensar que alguien más sabía del ridículo que estaba haciendo.-vamos, eso no importa, pero dime, ¿ya pensaste que estrategia vas a usar?

Alice tenía el don de hacer que algo como atraer a alguien sonase como una misión de guerra-si, bueno, un amigo dijo que le enviase cartas-dije incómodamente aún sonrojada.

-¿cartas?-chilló Alice disgustada-¿de donde sacaste esa idea?

-¿qué hay de malo con las cartas?-preguntó su novio mirándonos por el retrovisor-a mi me parece buena idea.

Alice tembló indignada y me dijo señalando a Jasper-¿ves?, es la idea más tonta que escuché en mi vida.

-hey-protesté saltando a la defensiva- todo el mundo envía cartas, son el instrumento básico de la comunicación después del habla.

-claro que no, primero:los mensajes de texto son el instrumento básico de la comunicación, y segundo: dime, por favor dime, que las cartas tienen nombre-suplicó mirándome penetrante, sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé

-bueno, pues verás...-comencé, pero Alice me interrumpió como siempre.

-¿es que acaso nunca haz escuchado de los derechos de autor?-exigió exasperada

-pero...

-¿y si alguien más se afama de con lo que haz escrito?, ¿te imaginas si fuese alguien como no sé, Tanya o Jessica?, ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta de la magnitud de lo que haz hecho?-chilló hiperventilando, dejándonos a Jasper y a mi con la boca abierta.

-Alice, tranquilízate, por dios, cariño, debes dejar de ver tantas películas para adolescentes-le dijo Jasper tirando de ella para que voltease al frente. De un momento a otro el coche se estacionó pero al mirar por la ventanilla me dí cuenta que no estabamos en el instituto sino a una cuadra, miré a Alice a punto de preguntarle pero ella se adelantó.

-es una misión secreta, ¿recuerdas? Nadie debe saber que nos conocemos-me guiñó el ojo, simplemente puse los ojos en blanco y salí del auto.

-adiós-les dije cerrando la puerta, Jasper y Alice me saludaron con la mano, pero cuando se iban, podría apostar que escuché a Jasper quejarse, _"¿Por qué ella no tiene que usar lentes oscuros?"_

Reí mientras el auto se alejaba y caminé hacia la escuela, gracias a dios ya no llovía sino no tenía idea de lo que Alice hubiera planeado para que no nos vieran llegar juntas al instituto.

Cuando llegué me crucé con un par de compañeros pero no había ninguna señal de _él_ mi pobre acosado, sin embargo, sabía que él estaría en la clase de Biología, ¿por qué?, simple: su perfecto volvo brillante estaba aparcado al otro lado del estacionamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola Genteee Bella como estan? espero que maravillosamente ;) aquí yo otra vez... bueno como siempre muchisisisisisimas gracias a Angie Masen, Zandi de Cullen (muchas gracias wapa eres grandiosa, el dia de la madre fueee muy tierno al final! jejejje), ns3cullen y CasS, ademas claro de todas las alertas y favs ;). Disculpen que no incluí la carta de Bells ni a Ed todavía pero falta poco poco poqito para eso y cuando aparezca Ed pufff las cosas se van a empezar a poner..._difíciles_ para Bella jajaja. Sin más la/os dejo y comenten ;) son la/os mejores gracias por leer, estamos en contactoooooo ;)**

**Bel Sterling.**


	5. Misión: Desconocida

**D**isclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de Stephenie Meyer, lo otro es mío :P

* * *

><p><strong>Misión Desconocida: Cuando las pesadillas se vuelven realidad<strong>

-Hey Bells-saludó Mike, mi pesadilla andante. Se había vuelto cada vez más insistente desde el último baile escolar cuando preferí ir a ver a mi madre a Phoenix en ver de ir con él, su ego no lo soportó y ahora me atormentaba. Cosas como éstas suceden cuando se vive en un pueblo con escasez de chicas.

-Hola Mike-contesté con voz monocorde guardando mis cosas en mi mochila mientras rogaba internamente que recordara algo importante que tenía que hacer y se fuera, como siempre no sucedió.

-Verás, estaba pensado, si te gustaría ir al cine en Port Angeles conmigo el sábado-sonrió no era un chico feo pero no eso no compensaba su falta de ingenio.

-oh, bueno gracias, pero... ya he quedado con Ángela para hacer la tarea de Trigonometría-balbuceé, de acuerdo yo tampoco derrochaba ingenio pero prefería salir con Ángela que con él, en todo sentido.

-¿y que tal el domingo?-volvió a la carga

-tengo que... eh, ir a ver a unos amigos de papá lo siento-contesté colocando mi bolso seobre mi hombro, pero al ver que abría la boca añadí rápidamente-¿porque no mejor te aviso yo cuando puedo salir? asi, sería mejor, ¿no crees?

-claro, ¿te doy mi número?-sonrió ampliamente esperanzado, pobre chico esperaría una llamada que nunca llegaría

-se lo pido a Jessica, nos vemos-así fue que casi tropezando con la mitad del curso me dirigí al buffet, donde me encontré con Ángela Weber una de pocas chicas con las que me juntaba.

-el sábado estudiamos Trigonometría en tu casa-le anuncié mientras haciamos fila para comprar nuestros almuerzos

-¿y eso por qué? sino lo recuerdas Trigonometria tenemos los jueves-me miró Angie curiosa, cuando nos sentamos en una de las mesas vacías.

-Mike-suspiré apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos

-ah, ya entiendo-rió mi amiga palmeandome el hombro a lo que le gruñí.

-la verdad no comprendo como después de tantas negativas sigue insistiendo-lloré tomando mi jugo de manzana.

-él es así, ya sabes, tan solo debes esperar a que se le pase a fascina... ¡ah!-el grito de Angela hizo que me atragantara con el jugo que estaba tomando y comenzara a toser atronadoramente, llamando la atención de todos a nuestro alrededor sobre nosotras, mientras Angela señalaba hacia abajo-¿qué pas...?

-Hola Bella-el comentario repentino de Alice provocó que saltara un poco y viera el porqué del grito de Angela: Alice Cullen estaba debajo de nuestra mesa-siento haberlas asustado-sonrió angelicalmente, antes de tirar de mi brazo para que bajase con ella.

-ni lo pienses-le advertí

-¿Angela, por favor nos cubres?, estamos en una misión secreta-le dijo en tono confidencial mirándola sobre sus lentes oscuros.

-¿Alice estás conciente de que toda la cafetería nos está viendo?-pregunté avergonzada y más sonrojada que nunca antes. La gente a nuestro alrededor habia parado de comer y hablar en voz alta, para simplemente vernos a Angela, Alice y a mí, una de nosotras arrodillada debajo de la mesa.

-¡¿qué miran, chismosos?-gritó Alice sacando la cabeza entre el espacio de Angela y yo, ahora o era la única sonrojada, aunque Angie parecia luchar entre la diversión, la curiosidad y la verguenza, finalmente cuando todos se dieron vuelta en sus asientos, de vuelta a sus asuntos, comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

-¿así que una misión secreta?-preguntó diverta, pero yo solo rodé los ojos siguiendo a Alice.

-¿no había otra forma de llamar la atención? ¿y qué pasó con eso de...? ¿como era?, ¡ah, si! ¡¿NO LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN?-chillé enojada

-Be-lla, Edward y los chicos no están aquí y a mi solo me interesa que e_llos _no se enteren de nuestro "acuerdo"-se justificó haciendo un puchero, así que suspiré derrotada, nadie podía contra esa carita de gato con botas.

-está bien, ¿alguna otra cosa que deba saber?

-tengo algo para tí-sonrió, antes de sacar de su bolso...-¡ta-chan! Ahora tú usarás anteojos como Jazz y yo y podremos decir que somos espías, aunque claro, _no se lo digas a nadie_-comentó ilusionada, casi con estrellas en los ojos entregandome unos lentes oscuros de Gucci. Cuando se ponía así lo único que podía hacer era mirarla y pensar "_¿Cómo se puede estar tan desquisada?"_

-Alice, disculpa pero no puedo aceptarlos-le dije torpemente trantando de devolvérselos, de un momento a otro su sonrisa desapareció dejando una estela de tristeza.

-¿por qué no?-preguntó con quitandose sus propios lentes y mirándome con sus ojos azules.

-porque no suelo aceptar que la gente gaste dinero en mí, no me gusta, lo siento-respondí dándole los anteojos, pero ella solo me siguió mirándo... poniendo la carita de corderito a medio morir.

-Bella, pensé que éramos amigas.

-yo...

-Bells...

-pero...

-Bells

-Alice, yo...

-¡Bella!-llamó firmemente

-¿q-qué?

-por favor-lloró pestañando, con esos ojos llenos de angustia...

-está bien-respondí hipnotizada, pero salí de mi trance con su gritito de alegría, Angela asomando su cara con curiosidad por debajo de la mesa mientras Alice me ponía los lentes.

-Bella, ya está por tocar el timbre-me avisó mi amiga

-ah, gracias Ang-repliqué quedamente, pensando que dentro de muy poco debería hacer frente a mi misión.

Después de despedirme de Angela y Alice, caminé hacia el aula de Biología que compartía con Edward. Cuando su mirada chocó con mis lentes, descolocandome por completo ese intenso esmeralda de sus orbes, agradecí internamente a Alice por los anteojos que evitarían que mis ojos me delatasen aunque nada me evitaría el nerviosismo o mi sonrojo.

Mientras tomaba asiento a su lado pensé en lo que su hermana me había dicho antes de salir por la puerta de la cafetería a toda prisa:_ "serás una gran amiga_" dejandome desconcertada como siempre, mi celular vibró haciendome saltar un poco cuando lo tomé un solo mensaje proveniente de _desconocido_.

"_Suerte"_ y vaya que la necesitaría...

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí, y solo podía pensar que él ya lo sabría, que descubriría mi estúpida táctica para enamorarlo, demonios sus ojos estaban sobre mí, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos, por un segundo agradecí los lentes de Alice y disimuladamente los ví de reojo.

Estaba perfecto como siempre, con su pelo cobrizo despeinado de forma inintencionada pero que lo hacía ver completamente _increíble, _su piel blanca que anhelaba tocar, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas mirándome fijamente...

_Mirándome fijamente extrañado_

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo dándome cuenta de que probablemente estaba babeando sobre nuestra mesa de laboratorio. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, lo que sea, atrapada en sus hipnotizantes ojos... cuando el profesor inrrumpió en la clase y rompió mi burbuja.

-Buenos días, alumnos-saludó con aburrimiento-ya tengo los resultados de los examenes de la semana pasada, y les traje un cuestionario sobre las celulas que responderán en grupos de a dos. Crowley, reparte las fotocopias.

Mientras Tyler repartía las copias, Edward se dió vuelta hacia mí y me habló.

-Hola-bueno tal vez no era una extensa declaración de amor, pero era algo, él y yo no solíamos hablar a menos que tuvieramos que hacer un trabajo como estos, él era demasiado aplicado para hablar en clase y yo siempre estaba demasiado deslumbrada por el como para unir dos palabras de forma coherente.

-Hola-saludé simplemente moviendo inconscientemente mi pierna debajo de la mesa, esperando que nuestro cuestionario llegara y terminasemos con esto de una vez.

-así, que... ¿como estuvo tu semana?-preguntó de la nada luego de largos segundos de silencio.

-no-normal-respondí nerviosamente y evitando mirarlo. Normal si acostumbras destrozar Porsches y hacer pactos diabólicos con tu hermana Alice, _claro._

-ah-replicó mirándome, entonces me dí cuenta de que probablemente estuviera esperando que yo le preguntase sobre él

-eh, si y ¿como estuvo tu...?

-Aquí tienen-me interrumpió la voz de Tyler mientras nos entregaba el cuestionario-son veinte centavos

-¿eh?, ah, sí-dije distraidamente mientras rebuscaba en mis bolsillos, pero claro, Edwrad era un perfecto caballero y antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera el ya lo tenía cubierto.

-no te preocupes yo lo pago-sonrió con esa maldita mueca torcida y sexy, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba?, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y seguí balanceando nerviosamente mi pie, devolviendole la sonrisa de forma muy patética.

-muy bien, chicos los que tengan las fotocopias comiencen, el trabajo se entrega al final de la hora.

Con mi compañero, acordamos que él respondería y una pregunta y luego una yo. Pensando que lo mejor sería distraerme respondiendo para no cometer una estupidez, leí la primera pregunta.

_¿Qué es una célula?_ Rodé mis ojos ante la pregunta y garabateé mi respuesta antes de pasarle la hoja a Edward para que respondiera él. Mientras lo veía leer me maravillaba con cada simple gesto que hacía...

De un momento a otro dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño. _¿ahora qué? _Me pregunté cuando me miró.

-hey, sé que es extraño... pero tu letra se me hace conocida.

En ese momento mis latidos se detuvieron al igual que mi respiración y comencé a sudar frío. _Oh, mierda._

_Díganme que esto no está pasando_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola, hoooola ;) jajaja como estan? espero que super! bueno aquí está el capítulo, si, si, soy mala jajaja me encanta hacer sufrir a Bella, lo admito! ES simplemente muy divertido :B pero tranquils! nada malo a suceder... ¿o si?, la verdad es que nisiquiera yo lo sé pero bueno... vamos a ver. Como simpre díganme que les pareció el capítulo, yo ahora me voy a hacer un trabajo de historia :(, muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios a Angie Masen, Ju, CamilaPerdomoC, Paty4Hale,CasSandRa Dhe Cullen (yo tambien amo a Alice, ;D), Zandi de Cullen (jaja ya ves como le van a ir las cosas a Bella... y a Emmett, ya verán, ya verán :P), (jaja tienes razón debería ponerle una inicial!, yo lo haría u.u jajaja) muchas graciassssss a todos por leer, nos leemos por aquí, ls amo ;D!<strong>

**Bel Sterling.**


	6. Dios y sus ganas de trollearte la vida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Steph Meyer pero la idea es mia ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dios tiene un muy extraño sentido del humor o... unas increíbles ganas de trollearte<strong>_

_"-hey, sé que es extraño... pero tu letra se me hace conocida.- En ese momento mis latidos se detuvieron al igual que mi respiración y comencé a sudar frío. Oh, mierda._

_Díganme que esto no está pasando"_

Me quedé helada, y mi bolígrafo resbaló de mi mano golpeando con un ruido inusitadamente sordo la mesa. Millones de cosas pasaron por mi mente a la vez, y boqueé varias veces intentando decir algo, lo que sea que me sacara de_** esto. **_Pero nada, absolutamente nada se me ocurría, mi mente estaba en total caos.

"¿que hago?, ¿que hago?, ¡¿qué hago?" _"Niégalo, hazte la sorprendida, despístalo ¡haz algo!"_

_-_¿Có-como dices?-pregunté estúpidamente tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar mientras tomaba mi boli intentando actuar con normalidad, aunque mi mano temblaba y mi pie se sacudía de una forma muy sospechosa. Gracias a los ángeles del cielo Edward solo frunció el ceño y miró la hoja mientras me contestaba.

-No lo sé, solo vi tu letra y se me hizo familiar pero no recuerdo donde la he visto antes...

-pues, lle-llevamos trabajando como compañeros mucho tiempo, es obvio que haz visto mi letra muhas veces-reí histéricamente haciendo que me mirara raro, al tiempo que escribía su respuesta en la hoja, yo solo le sonreí una forma que seguramente me hacía ver como una psicópata. _Que no se dé cuenta, que no se dé cuenta, que no se dé cuenta.-_a-además ni siquiera es mi letra de siempre, ¿sabes?

-¿a no?-preguntó escéptico, me estaba enredando con mi propia historia.

-no, no, no, no, no, para nada, yo-yo, estoy cambiando la letra y-y hoy se me ocurrio... bueno, hacerla así-asenti señando la fotocopia, _la prueba del delito._

-claro...

-si, encima todo... todo el mundo tiene esa letra es muy muy muy común en... en el mundo de la gente, ¿sabes?, además se ha demostrado científicamente que es todas las letras de todas las personas se parecen entre sí-_o por lo menos eso espero-_así que, si, es mi letra pero puede ser de cualquiera también, es- es muy común-volví a reír y allí estaba de nuevo la mirada de _¿que demonios está mal contigo?_

-si, claro, es qué... como te digo, no sé... fue como si...

-Señor Cullen, señorita Swan ¿han terminado?-lo interrumpió el profesor Bates, con ese tono cínico que tienen los profesores cuando saben que la respuesta es un muy obvio no. _Gracias, gracias, gracias,al fin alguien interrumpe, __**esto.**_

-aún no-respondí aprovechando la ocasión para darle la espalda a Edward. _¿Fue como si qué?, ¿Como qué?, ¡¿Como qué?-_pero estamos en ello.

-pues menos charla y más acción, ¿sabe señorita Swan?-replicó antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia su escritorio.

-Bueno, ya lo escuchaste, es mejor que dejemos de hablar y sigamos haciendo lo que estabamos haciendo, así que olvidemonos de esta conversacion y-y hagamos... eso-dije rápidamente y haciendo muchas señas con las manos que podían significar todo y nada a la vez. _Dios, si existes por favor haz que me parta un rayo __ahora mismo, ya, ¡ya!. Por favor._

-eh...si, claro-dijo mirándome extrañado y pasandome la hoja con su respuesta, su hermosa caligrafía no podía ser más distinta que la mía. _Joder._

Respondimos las preguntas durante la siguiente media hora en la cual intenté cambiar un poco mi letra pero seguía siendo el garabato extravagante de siempre aunque ahora un poco menos legible. _Maldita Alice, maldito Porsche, maldita lluvia, maldita letra, maldita carta..._

-ten-le sonreí dulcemente después de responder la última pregunta mientras seguía gritando en mi mente, _maldito Emmet con su maldita idea, maldito profesor y su maldito cuestionario, maldita fotocopiadora, maldito bolígrafo..._

_-_chicos, presten atención un momento.-nos llamó el profesor. _Maldita mano, maldita escuela, maldito pueblo...-_Como se acerca la muestra anual de la escuela he decidido hacer un proyecto con ustedes este año-_malditos dedos, maldita caligrafía, maldita su perfección, maldita su memoria...-_harán una maqueta acerca de cualquiera de los cinco sistemas del cuerpo humano.-_maldito trato, maldito día, maldita clase...-_por supuesto es mucho trabajo para uno solo, así que lo harán con su pareja de laboratorio.-_maldita Alice... espera... ¿Qué dijo?_-de ese modo la nota de su proyecto representará el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de su nota final, así que esfuércense-sonrió al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana-denles los cuestionarios a Tyler.

Edward entregó nuestra hoja si darse cuenta de mi precaria situación mental. _Es imposible, no lo haré, no, no, no, no, no... _tan solo imaginarme sola con él, sin nadie cerca y mi secreto casi escrito en mi frente, sería imposible no terminar diciendo algo que incriminase estando con él tan cerca, tan...

-Bueno, así que haremos el proyecto juntos-dijo recogiendo sus cosas y mirándome-hey, ¿estas bien?, estás roja.

-¿eh?, no, es que tengo calor...-sonreí otra vez nerviosa dandome cuenta que la clase se estaba vaciando poco a poco, rápidamente tomé mis hojas de la mesa y me agaché a tomar mi mochila.

-claro... entonces ¿cuando nos reunimos?-preguntó parandose a mi lado

-¿qué-que te parece si luego te aviso?, es que ultimamente he estado un poco ocupada, ¿sabes?

-por supuesto, ten este es mi número.-dijo agarrando mi mano y anotandolo con el _maldito_ bolígrafo en mi palma. Apenas sus dedos me rozaron sentí una corriente atravesando mi piel, como si el condujera la electricidad dentro de mí, sin embargo, el no pareció sentir nada.- bueno, llámame así lo arreglamos-sonrió torcidamente de una forma tan espectacular, que todo a mi alrededor se esfumó, sentía como si estuviera en las nubes, como si su sonrisa me hipnotizara llevandome a un mundo completamente diferente... hasta que un repentino dolor subiendo por mi pie me devolvió a este mundo. Si, efectivamente me había golpeado en pie con la pata de la mesa. Ya no me sentia tan bien sino que parecía como si mi pie se estuviera desintegrando pedazo a pedazo, agradecí estar usando los lentes de Alice, porque de ese modo el no notaría como las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Haciendo un esfuerzo sonreí calmadamente y le respondí.

-claro-increíblemente mi voz no sonaba quebrada pero apenas el salió por la puerta diciedome adiós, solté mi aliento.

-arg, maldito pie-lloré recogiendo todas mis cosas con el punzante dolor extendiendose a cada segundo.

...

Atravesé la puerta de la cafetería y todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta para observarme pero los ignoré buscandola a "ella".

Finalmente la encontré hablando animadamente con una guapa rubia, a la que identifiqué como Rosalie Hale el amor platónico de Emmett, gracias a Dios Edward no estaba a la vista.

Caminé hacia allí con toda la dignidad posible y me paré delante de su mesa, interrumpiendola. Me miró alarmada por sobre sus lentes.

-¿qué te pasó?

-Renuncio-respondí simplemente antes de darme la vuelta y salir de la cafetería, pero le dijo algo a Rosalie antes de salir corriendo detrás de mi, claro que no le fue difícil darme alcance puesto que andaba cojeando.

-¿Renuncias?, ¿como que renuncias?-chilló en medio del pasillo, un par de alumnos que estaban conversando se callaron y nos miraron, me sonrojé pensando que gracias a Alice este año ganaría el Premio a la Mejor Loca Histérica.-ven aquí.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo me arrastró hasta el baño de chicas que donde extrañamente no había ninguna chica mirandose en el espejo. Me obligó a enfrentarla y soltó mi brazo.

-no puedes renunciar, Bella, no ahora, no despues de todo lo que... lo que has hecho.-chilló angustiada.

-no puedo seguir con esto, Alice, hoy estuve así, mira, asi-dije casi juntando mi pulgar con mi anular- de que tu hermano me descubriera.

-¿y eso qué? Algun dia deberás decirselo-objetó quitandose los anteojos-¿o acaso esperabas que dentro de poco se olvidara de todo?

-!Si!, digo no... digo, no pienso confesarle que le he estado mandando cartas anónimas en medio de una clase llena de personas y con el profesor Bates diciendonos que estudiemos-grité acaloradamente sacando todo lo que habia en mi pecho y arrancandome los anteojos.-además, no puedo decirselo ahora, no-no tengo el valor suficiente para hacer algo así.

-¿ah, si?. Pues deberás hacerlo tarde o temprano pero sino crees estar a la altura, de acuerdo vete, conseguiré a alguien más, pero me debes cincuenta mil dólares que no se te olvide.-replicó fríamente.

Me ahogué y puse mis manos sobre la cerámica del lavamanos.

-esto es un desastre-susurré-es una locura, nunca podré hacerlo, decirle que... no, no puedo Alice, es demasiado...

-¿entonces?-preguntó cruzandose de brazos y mirandome amenazadoramente en estos momentos no parecía una chica tan bajita como siempre la habia visto, en estos momentos parecía a punto de saltar sobre mi en cualquier segundo dependiendo de mi respuesta.

-no tengo el dinero y sabes que nunca lo tendré o por lo menos no hasta los cincuenta-le dije ella me miró sin decir nada, tragué saliva y cerré los ojos deseando nunca haber sido tan descuidada al conducir.-... lo haré.

Poco a poco ella sonrió y estiró su mano hacia mi. Suspiré y la estreché, para lo que no estaba preparada era para que me tirara hacia ella y me diera un abrazo, por un momento me quedé petrificada, no acostumbrada a demostrar mis emociones, sin embargo después del shock inicial le corresponcí, estabamos juntas en esto, sea lo que sea que significara.

-vamos, el show debe continuar-rió soltandome y poniendose los lentes. Yo tan solo rodé los ojos y la imité.

-ahora dime ¿que te pasó en el pie?-preguntó desconcertada al verme cojear a su lado

-es una larga historia-reí mientras salíamos de los servicios.

"_El Show debe continuar"_ Pensé.

...

PoV ?

Escuché como ambas salian del baño aún shockeada. Pasaron unos minutos y abrí la puerta del baño en el que había estado durante su conversación.

Aún podía oír el eco de sus palabras,

_"Hoy estuve así de que tu hermano me descubriera."_

_"no pienso confesarle que le he estado mandando cartas anónimas"_

_"¿ah, si?. Pues deberás hacerlo tarde o temprano, me debes cincuenta mil dólares que no se te olvide"_

Así que, Bella Swan y Alice Cullen estaban confuabuladas para hacer caer, nada más ni nada menos que a Edward Cullen. Entonces lo pensé mejor y le sonreí a mi reflejo._ "Bella Swan y Alice Cullen estan confuabuladas para hacer caer a Edward Cullen_". En un pueblo como este nunca pasan muchas cosas, pero Edward Cullen era una de las pocas personas que le daban emoción a este cementerio.

Y esto sin duda era... _**interesante.**_

**N/A Hola mis amores disculpen la demora pero tuve pruebas toda la semana y en estos momentos estoy a punto de morirme con este refriado de la ******* ¬¬ pero aquí esta el cap, espero que les haya gustado ;) dejenme saber que le pareció! Bella se ha salvado por poco pero... cosas van a ocurrir muajajajaja no crean que se va a quedar así nomás la cosa, no no no no! Mas personajes intervendrán, ¿quién piensas que oyó la conversación de Bella y Alice?, si, esa persona será la villana del fic jejejeje, un pequeño fragmento de lo que viene para compensar la espera ;)**

_**-papá la camioneta... se rompió-dije lavando cuidadosamente los platos, ya que no quería romper más.**_

_**-¿cómo?-preguntó sorprendido**_

_**-no lo sé hoy no encendía, me tuvieron que alcanzar a la escuela...**_

_**...**_

_**-bueno, el hijo de Billy es mecánico o algo así, el había arreglado la camioneta, puedes llevársela, vive en La Push, ¿no lo recuerdas?**_

_**Mi corazón se paró en mi pecho-¿estas hablando de... Jake?- Oh, no...gracias a Charlie ahora estaba comenzando a recordar y eso no era algo que me apeteciera demasiado.**_

**Jajajaja hasta aquí el spoiler, como siempre muchas gracias a: Angie Masen, Paty4hale, zandi de Cullen, CamilaPerdomo y CasSandRa Dhe Cullen**

**Me alegran el día mis amores, gracias!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Bel Sterling ;D**


	7. Escapando pero ¿de quién?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Steph Meyer pero la idea es mia ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Escapando de... ¿quién? <strong>

BPOV

Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba observando, esa sensacion de escalofrío recorriendo tu espalda o esa punzada en la nuca, pero cuando me dí vuelta nadie en la cafetería me estaba prestando..

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Angela siguiendo mi mirada

-¿eh?, nada, es que podría haber jurado que...

-¡Bella!-el chillido muy poco masculino de Emmet me interrumpió y cuando lo miré su rostro furioso me asustó o lo habría hecho sino fuera porque lo conocia demasiado y lo había visto hacer el ridículo demasiadas veces.

-hey, Em-hice una mueca sabía que mi amigo estaba enojado por lo que le había pedido.

-¿nos disculpas Angela?-dijo entre dientes tomandome del brazo y sacándome de la cafetería. Me arrastró hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento vacío.-¡¿qué demonios significa esto?-gritó mostrandome el mensaje de texto que le había enviado apenas terminé de hablar con Alice, no me arriesgaría a que me atraparan in fraganti.

-pues lo mismo que dice, necesito que le mandes ya-sabes-que a ya-sabes-quien por mi-me encogí en hombros, juntarme con Alice me estaba volviendo un poco rara o bueno mas rara de lo que ya era.

-¿quiere decir que debo mandarle una carta a ese... a ese chico?-me espetó alterado, sin poder evitarlo me reí ante su cara indignada.

-vamos, Emmy, no es tan malo como parece, es que necesito que me hagas ese favorcito, porfa-pedí tratando de imitar los pucheros de Alice, aunque parecía haber fracasado estrepitosamente al ver el rostro serio de Emmett. Suspiré, esto no sería tan fácil como esperaba.-Emmett, en verdad necesito tu ayuda, sin ti... yo simplemente no podría hacer esto, yo... por favor, te necesito, Emm, ¿lo harás?-pregunté tendiendole la carta.

Él pareció luchar consigo mismo durante un minuto antes de lanzar un bufido y arrancarla de mis manos.

-Me la deberás-gritó enojado mientras se iba caminando por el estacionamiento, sin poder evitarlo sonreí permitiendome por un segundo pensar cuán hilarante era toda esta situación.

Dejé de sonreír cuando sentí de nuevo esa sensación de ser perseguida, inevitablemente miré a mi alrededor pero no habia nadie, esta "pseudo-misión" me estaba volviendo paranoica. Brinqué sobresaltada cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo, me llevé una mano al corazón intentando calmar mis latidos cuando ví la pantalla de mi móvil, era un mensaje de texto de Jasper, aunque claro escrito por su excéntrica novia

_"Reúnete conmigo en el baño de chicas, toca la puerta tres veces. A"_

Rodé mis ojos, esta chica necesitaba dejar de ver películas de detectives, realmente.

Recorrí los pasillos casi desiertos de la escuela, pues la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en la cafetería, cuando estuve frente a la puerta del baño de chicas la empujé, pero no cedió, entonces recordé el mensaje. Golpeé con mis nudillos tres veces y entonces la puerta se abrió parcialmente y una mano salió a toda prisa para tomarme del brazo y empujarme dentro. El ruido de la puerta cerrandose se mezcló con los jadeos de Alice.

-Alice, ¿estás bien?-pregunté al verla apoyarse contra la puerta y respirar agitadamente, ella meneó la cabeza antes de hablar.

-estoy... escapando.

-¿de quién?-alcé una ceja extrañada

-de... Rosalie-jadeó

-¿de Hale?, ¿por qué?-pregunté apoyandome en el lavamanos y mirandola atentamente.

-está sospechando sobre mi historia de como golpeé mi coche-respondió cruzandose de brazos más recompuesta, en ese momento mi alarma saltó tornandose rojo emergencia.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿Co...cómo?, ¡pero pensé que todos te habían creído!-chillé haciendo un esfuerzo por no zarandearla, si alguien le contaba a Edward...

-tranquila, no sabe ni por casualidad de nuestro acuerdo, simplemente dice que había pintura roja en el Porsche, nada más.

-¿y ella como sabe eso? Dijiste que lo habías mandado a un mecánico y que todos pensaban que era una revisión...

-pensé que ella podría arreglarlo, pero como necesitaba repuestos tuve que mandarlo a un profesional-suspiró. Oh, no si Emmett se enteraba que _su princesa azul_ Rosalie sabía de coches estaría insoportable, gemí en mi interior.

-pero ese no es el problema, necesito saber qué vas a hacer con ya-sabes-quién, la fiesta es dentro de dos días y quiero saber exactamente qué es lo que vas a hacer.

-estoy pensando en ello, tranquila, mañana... mañana voy a reunirme con tu hermano-dije con pesar claro que Alice estaba que saltaba de alegría.

-que bien, ¡al fin haces algo productivo!-chilló ganandose una mala mirada de mi parte.-¿vas a ir a nuestra casa?

-no, es mejor que nos reunamos en la mía-suspiré pensando que sería mejor para mi estando en un entorno conocido y no en _su_ _terreno_.

-ah, ya entiendo, pillina-me codeó riendo, me costo un momento darme cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y cuando lo hice me sonrojé de golpe.

-¡¿QUÉ?, no, no, no es lo que piensas-la zarandeé desesperada.

-si, claro, bueno poco me importa si le metes la lengua en la garganta mientras seas tu y no alguna de las zorras de por allí, en fin, quería preguntarte que vas a hacer con las cartas, ¿le dirás que has sido tú?

-¿que? Por supuesto que no-salté mirandola como si estuviera loca pero ante la mirada asesina que mandó, me corregí-es decir, no ahora, no hoy o mañana pero... algún día.

-"algun día"-me imitó- Bella, Bella, Bella, debes aprovechar el momento Carpe Diem y eso, deberías aprender de mí, cuando conocí a Jasper, fuí de frente, no me cosí la lengua, y le dije: "_llevo esperandote tanto tiempo"_-suspiró soñadoramente, de algún modo no me sorprendía ya que ella era... bueno, Alice.

-si, claro, pero es que tu eres...-la señalé pero ella perdió la sonrisa y cruzó los brazos alzando una ceja desafiandome a terminar la oración, mordí mi mejilla- eres... eres muy... bueno, no todas podemos hacer eso, pero... es muy _admirable_ tu forma de expresar tus emociones, pero admitelo, nunca me verás hacer algo así a mí

-nunca digas nunca, Bella Swan-dijo quitandose los lentes y mirandome fijamente.

-ajá, pero cambiando de tema, tranquilizate, todo estará bien, además he decidido tomar precauciones y mandar a otra persona a enviar las cartas-le comenté

-¿qué?, ¿a quién?, ¿es de confianza?, ¿estas segura? ¿firmaste la carta?-preguntó desesperada, lanzando una pregunta tras otra.

-¡Alice!, tranquila, sé lo que hago-_ni por asomo_ pensé- le he puesto una B como firma así que no hay de que preocuparse, dejalo en mis manos.-guiñé saliendo del baño sin hacer caso a sus protestas.

El resto del día fue bastante bien aunque no podía evitar sentirme perseguida, intenté ignorarlo pero cada vez que caminaba sentía una mirada sobre mí, comencé a molestarme conmigo misma hasta a la hora de salida Emmett vino corriendo hacia mi y casi me tira al piso.

-¡Hey, Em! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-gruñí alejandome de él pero Emmett solo negó con la cabeza y me tomó de la mano, apresurandome a salir de la escuela.

-estoy escapando de alguien.

-¿de quién?-pregunté confundida, nadie en su sano juicio perseguiría a Emmet Mcarty.

-de Rosalie Hale-suspiró dejandome en blanco

-¿porque todos escapan de Rosalie?-me pregunté en voz alta desconcertada

-¿todos?, ¿quienes todos?

-nada, no importa, pero ¿por qué te persigue?

-me vió durante el recreo poniendole la carta a ese chico-tembló negando con la cabeza, al ver mi cara de puro terror se apresuró a añadir-pero no sabe nada de ti, yo... le dije que estaba poniendo volantes en los casilleros.

-¿y se lo creyó?- me reí pensando en el rato que tuvo que pasar Em

-creo que no pero justo la llamó una chica y aproveché a salir corriendo a mi proxima clase, he venido escapando de ella todo el día-bufó mientras caminabamos hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi casa.

-bueno, será mejor que me vaya, ¿mañana te reunirás con el chico, no?

-si, y además tengo que convencer a Charlie que no lo mate cuando pise la casa-suspiré _eso _si que iba a ser dificil todavía no sabía si más que hablar con Edward-

-no te preocupes lo máximo que hará será dispararle-se rió mientras se iba, le sonreí entrando a casa, ahora se venía la parte dificil.

Cociné pensando que sería mucho más fácil si Charlie tenía el estomago al momento de decirle que me reuniría con Edward. Cuando él llegó a casa se puso contento al ver que había estofado, s_u favorito._

_-_mmm... papá quería avisarte que tengo que hacer un trabajo para Biología-dije atropelladamente mientras él miraba el partido.

-ah, que bien-contestó sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-si bueno, es con... Edward-seguí, el frunció el ceño pero aún no me miraba.

-¿Edward? Que nombre extraño para una chica-dijo y realmente quise pegarme la cabeza contra la mesa.

-si, esto... es que no es una chica.-expliqué y entonces obteve toda su atención, sus ojos clavados en los mios y entrecerrados.

-¿entonces... es un chico?-_"no, es un elefante"_

_-_si, es un chico-contesté y pude ver como procesaba la información-vamos a reunirnos aquí si te parece bien.

-¿cuando?-ladró

-mañana

-¿a qué hora?

-a las tres

-perfecto, a esa hora estaré aquí-y con eso dió por finalizada la conversación y sinceramente no sabía si sentirme aliviada o preocupada por su forma de resolver las cosas, sacudí la cabeza y me limité a ver el juego con él aunque cada jugador que aparecía en la pantalla extrañamente me recordaba a mi compañero de laboratorio.

Cuando terminó de comer lavé los platos y entonces recordé un pequeño detalle.

-papá la camioneta... se rompió-dije lavando cuidadosamente los platos ya que no quería romper más.

-¿cómo?-preguntó sorprendido

-no lo sé hoy no encendía, me tuvieron que alcanzar a la escuela...

-¿quién?-preguntó con sospecha

-una amiga-contesté haciendo enfasis en que era una chica, el me vió evaluandome pero pareció creer porque al final asintió

-bueno, el hijo de Billy es mecánico o algo así, el había arreglado la camioneta, puedes llevársela, vive en La Push, ¿no lo recuerdas?-replicó

Mi corazón se paró en mi pecho-¿estas hablando de... Jake?- Oh, no...gracias a Charlie ahora estaba comenzando a recordar y eso no era algo que me apeteciera demasiado.

Jacob Black era... era una de mis peores pesadillas.

Lo conocí en los viajes de pesca que papá usualmente tenía con Billy Black antes que este quedara en silla de ruedas, y por ese entonces, él era mi sueño...

El era tan increible, con su pelo negro, sus ojos castaños tan emotivos, su sentido del humor, su seguridad, y lo mejor de todo pensé que le caía bien. Eso fue claro hasta que escuché a una chica de la reserva llamada Leah diciendole a las hermanas de Jake cómo él se quejaba diciendo que yo era una insoportable y una pesada, rompió mi corazón de once años de una forma indescriptible, desde ese entonces me prometí que no volvería a dejar que alguien me lastimara.

Cuando me mudé nuevamente a Forks a los catorce años, evité la Push como la peste, y Emmett ayudó mucho en eso, me permitía una excusa perfecta para no acompañar a papá y como ya habia pasado el detector de sobreproteccion marca Charlie Swan, a papá no le molestaba que pasase tanto tiempo con él.

Y ahora tendría que volver a ver a Jake, menuda suerte solo esperaba que en el tiempo que no nos habiamos visto no se hubiese puesto más encantador o estaria en problemas... nuevamente.

..

**Hola Todo el mundo! como estan? Espero que super, yo ando mejor del resfriado y tengo internet de nuevo wiii (si, me habian cortado :( ) pero ya estoy de regreso y aqui esta el cap, diganme que les pareció saben que amo sus comentarios, la historia detras de Jake no es tan tragica pero que te rechacen de tan peque es feo :S, bueno en el cap siguiente va a aparecer Jake, Edward y _Tanya _ya verán ya verán, tengo muuuuchas sorpresas !presten atención a lo que viene dentro de unos dos caps mas o menos es la fiesta del principio y... bueno ya lo verán, así que esto es todo ;)  
><strong>**Como siempre gracias a: Paty4Hale, Angie Masen, CamilaPerdomo, CasSandRa Dhe Cullen, LalaaContreras, Zandi Cullen, Kattytwilightselenafan y Agustina Twilighter, muchhaaaass gracias wapas ;)**

P.D: en verdad me siento muy avergonzada x no haber podido subir antes asi que voy a hacer un esfuerzo y veo si actualizo mañana o pasado lo juro ;) avisenme si kieren ver la escena de **Emmet y Rosalie** xD

Los Amo Muchooo! Cuidense!

**Bel Sterling n.n**


	8. Cuando la evidencia es Evidente

****D****isclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de Stephenie Meyer, lo otro es mío :P

* * *

><p><strong> Cuando la evidencia es <em>Evidente<em>**

**POV?**

Caminé hacia Tanya Denali con paso seguro, si queria obtener lo que quería tenía que jugar bien mis cartas... y arriesgarme a hacer que esa zorra entrase en el juego, aunque claro si con eso podía quitar de en medio a Bella Swan, entonces tendría que hacerlo asegurandome de no depositar mi confianza en la persona equivocada.

Como supuse estaba detrás de la escuela fumando, esperaba que no se muriera de cáncer de pulmón antes de ayudarme, aunque claro si lo hiciera después ayudaría aún más.

-... y entonces le dije que con ese vestido era obvio que...-me aclaré la garganta para hacerme notar, ella y sus amigas se dieron vuelta.

-¿puedo ayudarte?-preguntó levantando una ceja

-quisiera hablar contigo-sonreí amistosamente e intentando ignorar el humo del cigarrillo que tenía en la mano.

-¿por qué querría _yo_ hablar contigo?-replicó duramente, si las miradas matasen estaría quince metros bajo tierra.

-hazme caso, te va a interesar-volví a sonreír, ella me evaluó antes chasquear la lengua y asentir, después de eso le dijo a sus amigas o más bien s_eguidoras_ que se fueran y después de intercambiar miradas desaparecieron, por un momento me hicieron recordar al padrino.

-muy bien, ¿que es lo que tienes que decir?-preguntó dandole una calada a su cigarrillo. Sin perder tiempo me sumergí en la historia que había estado practicando en el coche, omitiendo un par de detalles y agregando, en pocos segundos Tanya estaba escuchando muy atentamente cada palabra. Esto sería pan comido.

**Bella POV**

Muy bien, estaba jodida y no precisamente por el hecho de estar en el taller mecanico del chico que rompió mi corazón, ni porque en un par de horas tendría que reunirme con Edward Cullen e intentar no hacer el ridículo (demasiado difícil) ni porque parecia estar a punto de caer desmayada por el cansancio de caminar hasta La Push, oh, no, el problema era ligeramente más grande, amarillo y con la parte delante destrozada. Estaba segura que mi cara en estos momentos en los cuales no podía apartar la mirada de la prueba del delito, gritaba "¡CULPABLE!"

-lindo coche, ¿no?-preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, cuando me di la vuelta el coche que casi maté pasó a un plano secundario, un mecanico _muy sexy_que parecía tener mi edad o quizá más estaba delante de mí limpiando sus manos en un trapo.

-¿eh?...ah, si, si, muy lindo... el, el coche, digo muy lindo... el coche- mascullé perdiendome en el hecho de que su camiseta blanca marcaba sus abdominales, ¿por que nunca les creí a las películas?, los mecanicos sexys en camiseta blanca, en verdad existían. Despues de mi gran descubrimiento le siguió otro no muy alentador.

El pelo negro, los ojos castaños, la piel morena, y el hecho de que estaba en el taller de los Black, me golpeo de repente, este chico tan lindo _era_ Jacob Black. Maldición.

-si, es una lástima, una chica lo trajo hace unos días, dice que lo chocó contra un árbol, aunque probablemente fue contra una camioneta.

Me ahogué con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó acercandose un poco más pero me alejé de él asintiendo

-¿que?, ¿por que... por que lo dices?-pregunté recuperando mi aliento

-bueno, es que hay pintura en el parachoques auqnue está destruido, además un árbol no deja esa clase de golpe sin que el conductor no resulte herido... aunque claro, cada quien con su cada que

¿no?-se encogió de hombros haciendo que suspirase aliviada por dentro, luego dejo de mirar el Porsche y me observó-por cierto olvidé decirlo, soy Jacob Black

-Bella Swan-estreché la mano que me tendía y sus ojos se agrandaron y después sonrió.

-Bella, tanto tiempo, no te he visto en años, has... has cambiado-me dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-si, bueno, tú también... estás más alto-reparé en el hecho de que él era un año menor a mi y sin embargo me pasaba por bastante, aunque eso no era ningún mérito.

-si-nos quedamos mirandonos, esperé a que dijera algo pero se quedó callado y yo no quería abrir la boca por miedo a que sacase a colación el tema del Porsche de nuevo.

-bueno... mi padre dijo que ahora tu tienes su camioneta ¿no?-dijo saliendo de su ensoñación de pronto.

-si, bueno he estado teniendo problemas, con el.

-¿que le pasó?

-no enciende.

-bueno puede ser por varias cosas-comenzó a lanzar una tras otra causa mientras yo asentia pensando que probablemente estaba hablando en francés e italiano al mismo tiempo, totalmente perdida en sus nombres-...aunque pienso que pueden ser tan solo unos cables del motor que no estaban bien asegurados, ¿no lo has chocado contra nada, verdad?

-¿qu-e? Cla-claro que no-reí histéricamente poniendome cada vez más pálida, _no veas al Porsche, no veas al Porsche, no veas al Porsche._

-oh, bueno si lo traes podría echarle un vistazo-¿aquí?, ¿donde puedan estar mi camioneta y Porsche juntos? Ni lo sueñes" pensé.

-e-estaba pensando si no podías pasar un día por casa y ya sabes verlo allí no creo que sea capaz de conseguir traerlo hasta aquí, porque no enciende, ya sabes-explique rogando que no dijera que contratase una grúa.

-claro, no hay problema-sonrió, _¡yes, you win Bella Swan!, _le correspondí la sonrisa y después de acordar que pasaría el lunes por casa, nos despedimos, con una úiltima mirada de _no me delates o te mato_ dirigida al Porsche volví a casa tomando el autobus.

Cuando llegué a casa sin embargo mi sonrisa se perdió y comencé a tener mareos, Edward vendria en un par de horas, no estaba segura si aquello me hacía feliz o me daba ganas de gritar. En circunstancias normales solo me preocuparía por no hacer el ridículo, diciendo o haciendo algo estúpido frente alguien tan perfecto, ahora gracias a Alice tendría que cuidar de no poner al

descubierto mi acuerdo con su hermana.

Eran las tres menos diez cuando papá llegó a casa en el coche patrulla con el aspecto de haber salido corriendo de la comisaria, haberse montado en el carro y venir a una velocidad que le harian mala prensa, sin embargo se relajó notablemente al ver que Edward aún no había llegado. Me hubiera parecido una chica que espera al chico que le gusta si yo no hubiera estado igual o si él no estuviera mirando la hora en el reloj y colocando la pistola a su lado en la mesa.

A las tres y un minuto Charlie me estaba dando un discurso acerca de la puntualidad cuando sonó el timbre haciendo que mi corazón diera un salto y que papá gruñera.

Tomé mi aliento y abrí la puerta tratando de parecer relajada. Sin embargo, cuando vi a Edward Cullen en todo su esplendor en la puerta de mi casa mis pensamientos se vieron eclipsados por la gloriosa sonrisa que me dirigió.

-hola, Bella-me saludó con esa voz aterciopelada que volvería loca a cualquiera

-hola-casi suspiré perdiendome en esos ojos verdes imposibles de ignorar, me sonrojé por el simple hecho de que él me sonriera a mi, como embobada le sonreí también.

-hola, Edward-interrumpió Charlie adelantandose y poniendose ligeramente delante de mi extendiendo su mano-yo soy Charlie Swan, el _papá _de Bella.

-encantado, señor Swan-se apresuró a estrechar su mano desviando su mirada de mi. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que iba a ser una _**larga tarde.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola todo el mundo! Como estan? espero que fabulosos, yo enterrada bajo ecuaciones, historia argetina y derechos al consumidor -.- pero la voy llevando ;P jajaja que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les gustara en la proxima es la tarde con Edward … y con Charlie jjajajaj ya vieron a <strong>_**Tanya **_**y como se darán cuenta ella no es la que escucho xD ya luego luego sabrán quien es, si, si, si me encanta ser malvada ;).Como siempre gracias a los que me dejan sus maravillosos comentarios, Paty4Hale muchas gracias linda Agustina Twilighter, CamilaPerdomo, (ya pondré la fiesta esperate espeeeerate ;), jojo10298-somerhalder, Angie Masen, maLu massen (Exacto xD pero ya tengo internet, lo peor cuando la cortan es que siempre te acuerdas de cosas que podrías buscar en Google xD), Florima bienvenida wapa muchisimas gracias sos un encanto! ;); zandi de cullen, me encantaria prestarte a edward pero el no se despega de mi lado, disculpame, el es así parece un patito siguiendome u.u ajjajajaj bueno la verdad te lo doy un ratito mientras me quedo con Jake, pero no lo devuelvas tarde n.n xD, Mac Masen ;) (Si alguien le interesa mi Facebook esta en mi profile, solo avisenme qe son de ;) )**

**En la prox pondré el Outake de Emmett y veré si queda la fiesta ;) (perdonenme si tarde pero llegaron las temible integradoras y estoy que me mato, besitos porque esto esta muy largo ;)  
><strong>**Cuidense, Bel Sterling.**


	9. Largas tardes Grandes razonamientos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer mientras que la idea es mia ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En momentos como estos me pregunto, ¡¿Por qué a mí?<strong>_

_BPOV_

_-encantado, señor Swan-se apresuró a estrechar su mano desviando su mirada de mi. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que iba a ser una **larga tarde.**_

...

Dos horas. Dos malditas horas al lado de este _chico perfecto_ y las unicas palabras que intercambiamos eran acerca de las celulas de nuestro organismo. Menuda suerte.

Me trague un suspiro mirando disimuladamente a edward escribir un parrafo en una de sus hojas habiamos decidido repartirnos el trabajo asi que cada uno respondia una preguna _como siempre, _desvié la mirada rapidamente temiendo que mi padre me hubiese visto y montase una escenita _otra vez_, lo fulminé con la mirada pero el se encontraba observando a Edward desde la cocina

cuando me vió se dió vuelta a regañadientes.

A partir del momento en el que mi compañero llegó mi padre comenzó con su interrogatorio estilo policia, que quienes eran sus padres, que donde trabajaban, que si era buen alumno y aprovechó para recalcar el hecho de que _yo_ era buena alumna, buena cocinera, buena hija, y con un implicito mensaje de _si intentas algo con mi perfecta niñita te pondré una bala en medio de la frente._

Me estremecí al pensar lo que pasaría si Charlie se enterara que quien estaba intentando seducir al otro no era Edward sino _yo. _Me ahogué con el solo pensamiento y mordí mi labio a punto de estallar en carcajadas, aquello era tan absurdo.

Los minutos pasaron y empecé a generar escenarios en mi cabeza sobre Charlie descubriendo la verdad sin poder evitarlo, tal vez se desmayaría, o quizá encontrase una excusa para encarcelar a Edward por brujería o algo así explicando la forma en la que él me incitaba a enamorarlo, o puede que su cara se pusiera roja, roja y entonces gritaría alguna obscenidad... ahora que lo pienso el nunca dice groserías frente mío ¿lo hará a proposito? Tal vez en su trabajo sea completamente diferente a como lo es conmigo enfrente, me lo imaginaba como un juergista jugando poker en la propia comisaria y flirteando con las mujeres policias, me estremecí a penas lo pensé o quizás él solo...

-Bella-llamó suavemente Edward a mi lado

-¿eh?, si decías-volteé a verlo y tragué al ser sorprendida por su tez pálida y ojos verdes esmeraldas, ahora que lo miraba bien era una mezcla entre azul y marrón claro la que generaba ese verde intenso...

-te toca-dijo pasandome el libro de biología y las hojas de nuestro trabajo

-ah, si claro-respondí tontamente moviendo mi cabello para que no viese mi cara sonrojada... y para que yo no pudiera distraerme con su perfecta fisonomía también.

Baje la vista a las preguntas y reprimi un suspiro de frustracion, cualquiera pensaria que una tarde haciendo un proyecto de la escuela con un chico tan guapo como él, sería como en esas peliculas romanticas es decir, _es todo un cliché, _pero no, gracias a Charlie hasta eso es imposible en mi vida, podía sentir su mirada taladrandonos a cada segundo y se intensificaba unos sesenta grados si Edward se inclinaba un poco más cerca de mi o me hablaba mirandome a los ojos, en esos momentos que hacian que mi corazon latiese de forma anormal, el desviaba la vista de mi y continuabamos con la tarea.

Ya casi habiamos terminado el proyecto despues de haber cruzado _muy _pocas palabras, sobre todo acerca de las células y si Edward quería algo para beber, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono, instintivamente miré a mi padre, esperando que contestase pero el parecía debatirse entre darnos la espalda y atender o ignorar el llamado, prácticamente lo asesiné con mi mirada y a regañadientes se dió la vuelta y descolgó el telefono.

-¿ya terminaste?-la suave voz de Edward me descolocó al instante y salté un poco en mi lugar

-¿eh?, ah, si, si mmm... te toca a tí-le sonreí intentando borrar esas imagenes de mi mente y le pasé la hoja en la que estabamos escribiendo.

-¡Bella!-llamó mi papá de la cocina

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunté fastidiada de nuevo pero él solo me hizo un par de señas para que fuera a la cocina, a lo que simplemente rodé los ojos.

-ahora vuelvo-le susurré a mi compañero antes de levantarme y entrar en la cocina

-¿ahora qué pasa?-me crucé de brazos mirandolo interrogante

-me han llamado de la comisaría, dicen que han detenido a un par de personas que... bueno, eso no importa es que no estoy seguro si debería dejarte sola-murmuró echando una mirada fulminante a Edward, lo miré sin poder creer sus razonamientos

-papá... ¿te estás planteando dejar de lado tu trabajo en la comisaría para pasar la tarde con dos estudiantes que están haciendo un trabajo de biología?-dije entredientes con ganas de lanzarme a su cuello, ¡¿acaso no sabía que tengo diecisiete años?

-yo... bueno-se aclaró la garganta y dijo-de acuerdo, tienes... razón, iré a ver que ocurre y luego voy a regresar, pero primero dejame darte algo-rebuscó en sus bolsillos y traté con mucho esfuerzo de no rodar los ojos. Estaba sosteniendo un filtro de gas pimienta.

-papá...-empecé pero él ya esaba negando con la cabeza

-tomalo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar,-dijo y volvió a mirar y más si estás con ese...

-papá-lo corté- está bien tomaré el... eso, pero prometeme que será la última vez que te comportas de forma tan infantil-le supliqué, él por lo menos lució un poco avergonzado.

-será mejor que me vaya yendo-replicó dándome un beso en la cabeza y poniendo el gas pimienta en mis manos.

-papá-lo seguí.

-trataré de volver enseguida, Bells. Edward-saludó rígidamente con un asentimiento a mi compañero sin siquiera mirarlo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡papá!-llamé enojada cuando él estaba en la puerta, pero Charlie solo sacudió la cabeza e hizo un gesto. "_Gas pimienta"_ gesticuló tomando las llaves del coche.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo seguido del sonido del motor de la patrulla. Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la casa después de la ida apresurada de Charlie, me sonrojé al pensar que estaría _finalmente_ a solas con Edward, mi acosado. No sabía si sentirme contenta o en peligro de exponerme.

-¿por qué se ha ido tu padre?-preguntó apenas me senté a su lado en la mesa, repentinamente consciente de nuestra cercanía, casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado, y ese perfume maldito que usaba me estaba empezando a marear, al fin podía dejar de pensar en posibles maneras de evitar que Charlie le disparase.

-tenía cosas que hacer en la comisaría-le contesté saliendo de mi ensoñación

-ah-replicó y esa fue toda la conversación que hubo antes de volvernos a quedar en silencio, inevitablemente mi cabeza comenzó a retorcer los hechos alentada por el silencio. Era obvio que no le interesaba un céntimo, ¿como esperaba siquiera gustarle sino podía mantenerlo hablando conmigo ni dos minutos?, debe pensar que soy una idiota, sin nada genial para decir, inexplicablemente lo único que se me ocurría era sonrojarme y pensar que estaba siendo idiota, encima de todo estaba ese maldito perfume invadiendo mis sentidos...

-ya terminé esta pregunta-comentó Edward incomodo, su aterciopelada voz a mi lado por poco y hace que me estremezca. _Perfecto Isabella haz alcanzado un nuevo nivel de niñería._ Gemí interiormente esto no estaba saliendo bien, Alice me mataría.

-que bien-respondí tomando mi hoja y repasando la proxima pregunta, mientras buscaba en un libro la posible respuesta, decidí dar el primer paso, después de todo si quería resultados _cuales fueran_ debía hacer de tripas corazón y dejar de actuar como una imbécil.

-así que... ¿te gusta el beisbol?-solté de un tirón sin mirarlo, al segundo quise darme un golpe con el libro en mis manos ¿yo hablando de beisbol? Juntarme con Emmet me estaba pasando factura, eso sin contar que cuando él normalmente sacaba ese tema yo cantaba en mi mente hasta que se cansase de hablar.

-¿el beisbol?, me encanta-sonrió de una manera gloriosa y se zambulló en un discurso de beisbol del que capté alguna información, no podía evitar concentrarme en lo que decía, en parte por su encantadora voz y sus sexys labios... y en parte porque odiaba el beisbol, lo cual era una ironía del tamaño del océano puesto que yo comencé esta conversación _sobre beisbol_-... y ¿cuál es tu equipo favorito?-preguntó ganando mi atención

-¿cómo dices?, ¿mi equipo favorito... de beisbol?-repetí mi mente trabajando a toda marcha intentando recordar un nombre, un simple nombre. Entré en pánico cuando todo lo que encontré fue una pared en blanco, tenía una laguna épica. _En el momento justo._

_-_si, claro-sonrió Edward

-pues, bueno, mi equipo favorito es...-reí nerviosamente queriendo llorar, ¿porqué demonios nunca le presté atención a Phil cuando hablaba de beisbol? ¡Él es un jugador, maldita sea!, me debatí entre crear un equipo nuevo de beisbol o decirle que en realidad yo _odiaba _el beisbol ambas opciones tenian el mismo resultado: me dejarían como un imbécil. Estaba a punto de soltar cualquier evasiva estúpida cuando sonó el teléfono

-voy a contestar, ya vuelvo-dije a toda prisa, corriendo a la cocina, una vez me apoyé en la pared lejos de su vista, suspiré estaba salvada aunque fuera de momento.

-hola-descolgé el teléfono

-hey, Bells, ¿como estás?-la alegre voz de mi amigo Emmett me recibió y sentí un remalzo de esperanza

-¡Em!, en este momento no puedo hablar pero puedes, _por favor_, decirme tu grupo favorito de beisbol?-susurré para solo él me escuchara

-¿por que hablas así?, y no existen "grupos" de beisbol sino _equipos_, Isabella, ¿y qué te pasa? Si tu odias el beisbol-preguntó anonadado

-si, lo que sea, pero necesito que me lo digas, ya ¡ahora! Es de vida o muerte.-lo urgí acercandome un poco a la puerta para ver a Edward que estaba hojeando el libro de biología

-arg, de acuerdo son los New York City Yankees, y más te vale que...

-si, si, si, te lo agradezco mucho, luego te llamo, ¡me has salvado la vida, Emmy!-le colgué con una sonrisa radiante en mi cara y regresé a la sala.

-¿quién era?-preguntó con curiosidad mi compañero

-nadie-reí contenta-ah, me habias preguntado sobre mi _equipo_ favorito de beisbol, bueno me gustan mucho los New York City Yankees, ¿y a tí?

-a mi también-sonrió pero esta no era una de esas sonrisas que siempre me dirigía era especial, era una sonrisa torcida y miles de veces más sexy que cualquier otra, sin poder evitarlo mi corazón

latió el doble de su ritmo y mis mejillas se colorearon, simplemente todas las cosas a mi alrededor comenzaron a desaparecer, y lo único que podía ver era su sonrisa perfecta con esos labios tan... tan...

-¡ya volví!-gritó Charlie innecesariamente fuerte detrás de nosotros haciendo que ambos saltasemos en nuestros lugares y Edward inmediatamente se alejara casi medio metro de mi, esquivando mi mirada, por un segundo me pareció que sentía las mismas ganas que yo de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. O sacar a patadas de la casa a Charlie. Yo me inclinaba más a última opción.

-si, ya me doy cuenta-murmuré- ¿así que pasó en la comisaría? Pensé que era serio.-comente bajando la vista a la lista de preguntas del proyecto para evitar mirar a cualquiera de mis dos acompañantes.

-solo unos chicos intentando entrar a propiedad privada, nisiquiera sé porqué me llamaron-refunfuñó sentandose en el sillón a nuestro lado.-de todas formas se está haciendo tarde, ¿no te tienes que ir Edward?-soltó de pronto fulminandolo con la mirada

-¡papá!-grité queriendo matarlo pero él solo se encogió de hombros poniendo su mano cerca de su pistola, posiblemente contemplando la idea de disparle si se negaba a irse. Si las miradas matasen ya habría asesinado a Charlie hacía mucho tiempo.

-no, la verdad es que tiene razón, ya debería irme yendo-me sonrió mi compañero, poniendo sus cosas en su mochila-bueno, señor Swan...

-Jefe de Policía Swan-sonrió mi padre cínicamente mientras le daba la mano, seriamente pensé que cuando mi compañero se fuera mataría a mi padre y lo enterraría en el jardin.

-te acompaño-dije al instante antes de que Charlie dijera más cosas. Acompañé a Edward afuera ligeramente decepcionada de que se fuera justo cuando comenzaba a sentir un poco más cómoda.

-bueno, supongo que nos veremos en la escuela-le dije apenas cerré la puerta.

-claro-sonrió más relajado ahora que mi papá no estaba a la vista-además aún tenemos que terminar el proyecto

-si, tienes razón-no pude evitar sonreir como una tonta, _proyecto igual a tiempo con él_. Cada vez me estaba volviendo más patética.

-ah, pues, no sé si sabías pero mi hermana va a dar una fiesta por su cumpleaños en mi casa y pensé que tal vez... bueno sino tienes nada que hacer el sábado a la noche-_oh, dios, no, no, no, no, no, no va a hacer lo que pienso que hará ¿verdad?, no él nunca podría... ¿o sí?_. Mi corazón practicamente estaba a punto de estallar, mi estómago tenía un nudo que no me dejaba respirar y toda mi mente solo podía pensar una frase, _"hazlo"-_¿considerarías... bueno, ir?

"_¡SI!"_ grité en mi mente como si me hubiera pedido matrimonio y una canción empezó a sonar de fondo únicamente para mí la irreflexiva ansia de ponerme a bailar cuando se me daba _muy_ mal me invadió y solo pude contestar con la voz rota– cla-claro.-sonreí dandome patadas, _¿Isabella acaso no eres capaz ni de decir "claro" de forma normal?_

_-_Perfecto, entonces supongo que veré por allí-sonrió magnificamente y se dirigió a su auto.

-adiós-le sonreí como una boba mientras lo veía irse, él solo me saludó con la mano. Cuando desapareció de mi vista me apoyé contra la puerta de la casa ya que mis piernas estaban temblando, después de todo no fue una tarde _del todo _mala.

-¡_Bella!_-escuché el grito de Charlie dentro de la casa y rodeé los ojos, tal vez era hora de aceptar que era posible... que sintiera _algo _por mi compañero de Biología.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola todo el mundo! como estan mis amores? espero que genial AL FIN ESTOY DE VUELTA! siii termine las clases (aunque todavía tengo que rendir Educación Física. Si, Educación Física!) recién el 24 voy a poder decir que soy libre como un ave :( pero bueno ya ven que aun así subí :P (se que tarde, lo se lo se! Perdon x eso T.T ) espero que les haya gustado el cap, y perdon de antemano x los horrores de ortografia q debe tener, cuando vuelva a tener internet en <em>mi<em> computadora lo arreglo, lo juro! de mientras disfruten esto jejejejje, el prox cap es LA FIESTA! SI al fin y un extra, quien c**omente **Te**ndrá UN ADELANTO DEL PROX CAP! **jajjajaj si, soy mala u.u :P asi, que ya saben si quieren bonus **Comenten y se los enviaré u.u **jajajjaja no sé cuando voy a poder subir pero espero que pronto y también agregaré en el prox cap la escena de Emmet ;D! **

**bueno como siempre gracias a:  
>Twiandre, Angie Mansen, Agustina Twilighter, zandi de cullen (jajjaa nunca se sabe quien puede aparecer u.u jajajaja no aseguro nada narinas :P i no te preocupes cuidare muy bien a MI Jake u.u ajajjajaj) Florima, (hermosa! no puedo decir de kien es el primer POV i pasará su tiempo antes de que se sepa quien es muajajajaja si soi mala :P)<br>**

**En fin muchisisisiisisimas gracias amores x aguantarme lo/as amo demasiado, ya verán las sorpresas del prox Cap, y recuerden:  
>*Comentario = ADELANTO DEL PROX CAP :P jjajaja<br>Besitosss, lo/as amo!  
>bye bye<strong>

**Bel St.! )**


	10. Formas de arruinar tu vida parte 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Steph Meyer pero la idea es mia ;)

**MENSAJE URGENTE A ALICE AZUL CULLEN AL FINAL DEL CAP D:!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Como arruinar tu vida en una fiesta Parte I"<strong>

_**Previamente en "Enamorarte"**_

_**Emett POV**_

_Poner la carta en el casillero, poner la carta en el casillero. Me repetía una y otra vez lo que debía hacer mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, pero a cada paso que me acercaba a destino, menos convicción tenía. Esto estaba mal, yo no era ningún enamorado secreto, en todo caso Bella lo era, me reí mentalmente pensando en el lío que Bella se habia metido por su torpeza, era tan surrealista._

_Caminé por los pasillos desiertos del instituto, supuestamente para "ir al baño", pero en realidad estaba a punto de cometer un grave error, lo presentía. Miré a mi alrededor asegurandome que nadie me veía, pero obviamente todos estaban en clase, así que armandome de valor me puse enfrente del casillero de Edward Cullen. Es por Bells, tu hermanita que se metió en un lío, nada más, no es como si alguien te fuera a ver poniendo una carta de amor en el casillero de ese chico._

_-¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?-lancé un grito poco masculino ante la pregunta, pensando que era una profesora, pero no, era mucho, mucho peor.- hey, te estoy habolando ¿que haces en el casillero de mi primo?-Era ella, el sueño de todo hombre, mi princesa azul: Rosalie Sexy Hale._

_Evalué mis opciones pero no habia muchas, mi cerebro estaba atascado como mi mente, incapaz de pensar, al igual que sucedia cada vez que escuchaba hablar sobre ella, la veía o la escuchaba hablar desde lejos. Estaba muerto._

_Tragando puse la carta rápidamente en el casillero e hice lo que mejor sabía hacer: improvisar._

_-Hey-dije dandome vuelta y sonriendo mientras ella me miraba con sospecha-¿como estas?_

_-te pregunte qué hacias-me ignoró apretando los dientes y caminando hacia mi, haciendo que pusiese mi espalda contra los casilleros, sus ojos azules y sus labios rojos distrayendome._

_-yo-yo... no hacia nada-hablé incoherentemente incapaz de apartar mi vista de su boca, su cuello, sus..._

_-no mientas, te he visto-gruñó acercandose peligrosamente, mi corazón latía incesantemente y pronto su perfume me inundó, así no habría quien se concentrara-metiste algo en su casillero, y te juro que si es una broma, te cortaré la mano y te la haré comer._

_-no, no, no, no era una broma, era...era, ehm, un... un volante, ¡eso! Si, un volante._

_-¿un volante?-preguntó incrédula mirandome como si fuera un imbécil._

_-si, un volante ¿tienes un problema con ello?-la reñí un poco molesto porque no creyese mi mentira_

_-¿te piensas que me voy a creer eso?, ¿y tu quién demonios eres?-me gritó impaciente_

_-Emmet Mcarty y a mucha honra-dí unos pasos hacia ella y pareció que de repente caía en la cuenta de cuán grande era a comparación de ella. Entonces la campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a llenar los pasillos, la ví abrir la boca furiosa pero entonces oí a una chica gritando su nombre, y por reflejo ella se dió vuelta, aprovechando mi oportunidad corrí por entre los alumnos, dejandola con la palbra en la boca, aún cuando una gran parte de mi se moría por estar con ella todo el día así sea gritandonos. _

_Cuando llegué al estacionamiento ví a Bells a lo lejos y sacudí mi cabeza, al parecer ahora tenía el poder de transmitir su torpeza y mala suerte a través de las cartas, solo me quedaba pensar "pobre Edward" ya me imaginaba con lo que tendría que lidiar..._

**BPOV**

**Tiempo después:**

Era sábado, pero no un sábado cualquiera, gracias a Alice había comenzado de una forma... extraña, como toda ella. Apenas me habia levantado, Charlie no estaba en casa habiamos acordado que como yo no iba a estar en casa, él podría ir a pescar sin remordimientos, así que me desperté tarde a fin de cuentas la fiesta sería a la noche, habian pasado apenas media hora cuando un mensaje a mi celular me interrumpió mientras desayunaba, era Alice.

_**Bella, por tu bien espero que estés levantada y vestida perfectamente y planeando tu golpe de esta noche o te asesinaré lenta y dolorosamente. Revisa la puerta en 3...2...1.**_

Me quedé mirando la pantalla fijamente un par de minutos debatiendome entre contestarle y temer lo que ocurriera en ese _uno._

Era de esperarse que un par de golpes en la puerta me descolocasen, intrigada por lo que Alice estuviera planeando ahora caminé hacia la entrada y armandome de valor abrí la puerta.

-¿Hola, Isabella Swan?-preguntó un repartidor con sosteniendo una gran caja blanca.

-eh, ¿si?-pregunté aturdida

-este paquete es para usted, firme aquí-me tendió una formulario el cual firmé anonadada, y luego me entregó la caja antes de subirse a su camioneta blanca e irse. Aún alucinando subí a mi cuarto y dejé el paquete en la cama, incapaz de evitar sentirme irritada y a la vez enternecida.

Antes no habia tenido a una chica que se comportara tan c_ercana_ como Alice, es decir, una de esas que te arrastran por todos lados, que te habla de todo y de nada, con la que tienes secretos o que algunas veces se vuelve loca y trata de que vayan iguales... pero aun así si lo que habia en esa caja era un regalo, por esa misma simpatia que sentia por Alice se lo devolveria. La gente a la cual querias no deberia gastar su dinero en cosas materiales para ti, aunque claro, ella no parecía ser de las que _necesitase _cada centavo que tenia.

Miré acusadoramente a la caja delante mío y juré que no dejaría que tomara control sobre mí.

-si crees que por tu culpa me voy a volver loca pensando sobre esta noche, estas equivocada ¡no me importa!-le grité al objeto inanimado que por un momento imaginé que tenía la cara de Alice.

Intentando ser fuerte conmigo misma y me obligué a dejar el regalo sobre la cama sin mirarlo, así que bajé a la cocina y terminé mi desayuno, limpié la mesa y los platos, y me puse a mirar un poco la tele. Sin embargo, mis ojos no podian evitar desviarse hacia la escalera y la intriga de qué era exactamente lo que habia en la caja me matara por dentro.

Una hora después subía corriendo las escaleras, incapaz de luchar contra la curiosidad del interior de la caja pero con la firme decisión de devolversela a Alice después de haber echado un pequeño vistazo a lo que tenía.

Azoté la puerta contra la pared y me abalancé contra el paquete, inspiré y con un suspiro tomé la tapa y la quité. Al mirar el contenido mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta...

Un precioso vestido azul corto perfectamente doblado, descansaba entre el clasico papel celulosa, con cuidado lo saqué maravillada por algo tan hermoso... debajo de él había una nota.

_**Bella: **_

_**Espero que te guste el vestido que te escogí y ya que me dijiste que no te gustaba que te regalaran cosas, consideralo un préstamo a plazo indefinido. El azul resaltará el color de tu piel así que ponte guapa esta noche y por sobre todo disfruta llevando a cabo lo planeado, te espero a las 9 en casa.**_

_**Es tu oportunidad no la desperdicies.**_

_**Te quiere, Alice.**_

_**XOXO**_

Respirando dificultuosamente acaricié la tela del vestido, yo nunca habia poseido algo tan especial, tan perfecto, pero eso me hizo caer en la cuenta de que debia ser muy costoso, la suave tela parecia seda bajo mis dedos... pero tal vez si fuera un "préstamo" como decía Alice, entonces... entonces no sería tan malo llevarlo a la fiesta. Además que una gran parte de mi quería ponerse algo tan precioso como aquello por lo menos por una vez.

Hacia las ocho de la noche Emmet me llamó para decirme que pasaría por mí en media hora para llevarme a la casa de los Cullen como habiamos acordado, cuando me dijo que esté preparada para entonces una pequeña sacudida me sobresaltó ¿estaría preparada para entonces?

Nunca me arreglaba para salir porque básicamente nunca salía así que fue una pequeña batalla el hacerlo, seguramente Alice me asesinaría si por lo menos no lo intentaba, así que contra todo pronóstico me encontré rebuscando entre las cosas que tenia de cuando vivia con mi mamá como un delineador de ojos y un insípido dúo de sombras bronce y perla, de acuerdo no era un equipo de maquillaje profesional pero traté de hacer algo medianamente decente con ellos finalmente me pusé un poco de perfume de fresias y me miré al espejo.

El vestido lograba hacer que me viera como una persona completamente diferente, más linda y menos aburrida de lo que normalmente era. Poco a poco me sentí un poco más segura, quizás por lo menos lograra que Edward mostrara algún interés por mí por más insípido que fuese.

A las ocho y cuarenta Emmet pasó por mí en el auto de su madre, por lo que tomé el regalo de Alice, y lo puse en una pequeña cartera que habia pertenecido a Renné

-wow Bella estás hermosa-me dijo mi amigo mirandome

-cállate Emm-reí pero no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras entraba al auto

-bueno entonces, ¿donde queda la casa de los Cullen?-preguntó mientras manejaba por las calles de Forks, fue entonces que me congelé: ¡iría a la casa de Edward Cullen! pero lo más importante: ¿dónde quedaba?

-no lo sé-respondí y lo miré, unos segundos después frenó frente a una luz roja y me miró incrédulo.

-¿bromeas, verdad?, ¿cómo que no sabes?

-¿por qué no sabes tú entonces?-le reñí sonrojandome más ¡qué imbécil! por estar toda la tarde intentando no pensar en Edward Cullen olvidé que precisamente no sabía la maldita dirección de su casa

Emmet rodó los ojos y siguió conduciendo cuando la luz cambió

-muy bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos?, vamos por todas las casa preguntando "¿aquí es la fiesta?"-dijo sarcástico

-callate, que voy a llamar a alguien-murmuré tomando mi celular y buscando en los contactos el numero de quién me salvaría.

-más te vale que no me llamas para decir que no vienes porque te juro que te busco y te traigo a rastras-me gruñó Alice al otro lado de la línea, de fondo se escuchaba una música movida

-si, yo también te quiero- le bufé ganandome una mirada curiosa de Emm-quería preguntarte la dirección de la fiesta

-¿no te la dí?, que extraño pero si lo publiqué en Facebook-se sorprendió Alice

-yo no tengo Facebook, genio-rodé los ojos, Emm me miraba cada vez más a mi que a la carretera-ojos al frente-le grité, ser hija de un policía te vuelve un poquito respetuosa de las leyes, aún cuando estaba hablando con una chica a la cual choqué y con la cual tenia un acuerdo no muy honesto

-¿no tienes Facebook?-gritó escandalosamente a lo cual tuve que alejar el móvil de mi oreja para evitar quedarme sorda

-eso no importa, dame la maldita dirección-gruñí impaciente

-tan solo toma la carretera diez y conduce por el borde del bosque, vas a ver unas luces en un sendero, tómalo y en unos minutos estarás aquí, así que apúrate, no me gusta lo que estoy viendo-dijo apresuradamente haciendome fruncir el ceño

-¿qué quieres decir?, ¿qué pasa?

-nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo ven rápido, adiós-dijo y cortó sin más, me quedé mirando el celular unos segundos, pero luego dando la causa como perdida le dije a Emm como llegar.

después de unos veinte minutos conduciendo como bobos y buscando señales en el bosque vimos unos árboles iluminados con luces de navidad que marcaban un sendero, con Em nos miramos y lo seguimos, al parecer el misterio era cosa de familia.

-no puede ser-exclamó Emmet cuando aparcó frente a la casa. En pocas palabras no era en sí una "casa" sino una mansión con un recibidor enorme, y al estar rodeada de árboles parecía una casa de cuentos de hadas.

-si así es por fuera no quiero imaginar como es por dentro-susurré admirando la mansión Cullen

-¿como es posible que un médico de _Forks _tenga dinero para una casa así?-preguntó mientras bajabamos del auto.

-no tengo idea-respondí a medida que nos acercabamos me dí cuenta que el auto de Emm no era el único aparcado, habían por lo menos seis autos más y la música proviniente de adentro aseguraba que fiesta ya habia comenzado.

-¿cuál de estas crees que es la ventana de Rosalie?-preguntó Emmet mirando el primer y segundo piso.

-¿por que eso es importante?-pregunte retoricamente tocando el timbre. No esperaba que fuera Edward el que atendiera, vestido impecablemente con una camisa azul profundo y unos jeans negros, su hermoso cabello cobrizo cayendo levemente sobre sus ojos verdes, era dificil no empezar a babear.

-hola-saludé intentando parecer calmada pero de repente comecé a sentirme mareada

-hola, Bella, estás... increible-dijo mirandome haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por mi espalda

-gra-gracias, tu tambien estas muy...-_sexy, comestible, hermoso, como un modelo-_bien

Él me sonrió con esa maldita forma de sonreir tan suya, de pronto me sentía atrapada en sus ojos verdes casi esmeraldas que me miraban y me quitaban el aliento, congelandome en ese momento

-hola-dijo Emmet rompiendo el hechizo le lancé una mirada atontada, mientras el nos veia a Edward y a mi como esperando algo, pero Edward parecia tan confundido como yo como si recién reparase en la presencia de mi amigo.

-¿y tu eres...?-preguntó mirandolo con sospecha

-Emmet Mcarty-repondió mi amigo sonriendo con desenfado pero Edward no le quitaba la mirada de encima como evaluandolo, luego me miró a mi y al parecer iba a comentar algo cuando una mano con largas uñas de color bordó se apretaron en su brazo, cuando devié la mirada esperando encontrar a Alice, me hundí dos centímetros en la tierra. Una rubia espectacular vestida con botas y un mini vestido negro ajustado estaba a su lado sonriendo alegremente. No necesitaba presentaciones, era Tanya Denali.

-Hey, Ed, ven que esta canción me encanta-rió sosteniedo el brazo de mi compañero, de alguna forma no podía quitar los ojos de su mano, y al parecer Emmet no podía quitar los ojos de su escote, una parte de mi no quería pensar si Edward estaba teniendo el mismo problema-oh, hola, soy Tanya, ¿son amigos de Alice?

-yo la invite a Bella-interrumpió Edward antes de que nadie hablase enviando una rápida mirada un tanto acusadora a Emmet.

-si, bueno a mi me invitó Jasper, pero no sabia que la fiesta era en la puerta-replicó impaciente mi amigo.

-no, claro, pasen-contestó rígidamente Edward haciendose a un lado, con Tanya aún agarrada fuertemente de su brazo.

Apenas entremos me quedé helada por el interior el cual era igual de espacioso como parecia desde fuera, sin embargo, pronto toda emoción se esfumó a ver a Edward siendo arrastrado por Tanya al centro del living donde algunas personas estaban bailando, entre ellos Alice y Jasper.

-¿desde cuando eres tan amigo de Jasper?-pregunté mirando a mi amigo

-desde que tenía que decir quien me invitó hace cinco minutos-respondió buscando entre la gente, no habia que ser un genio para saber que buscaba a su obsesion, Rosalie.-¿te molesta si yo...?

-vete-suspiré haciendo que el sonriera y se fuera a buscarla yo simplemente me dirigí a una mesa llena de comida y un enorme bol de ponche, donde un par de personas estaban hablando entre ellas Angela.

-hola Bella, estás hermosa-me saludó con un abrazo mirando mi atuendo

-gracias tu tambien estas hermosa-reí observandola.

-Bella, al fin llegaste-chilló una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas, cuando me dí vuelta pude ver a Alice con un precioso vestido color crema con un lazo negro.

-si, finalmente-sonreí- feliz cumpleaños, Alice-la felicité entregandole un paquete dorado.

-oh, gracias no te deberias haber molestado-sonrió radiante y me abrazó-sabia que ese vestido estaba hecho para tí-susurró en mi oido

-si, pero recuerda que solo es un préstamo-le recordé sonriendo, sin embargo, mi sonrisa flaqueó cuando vi a Edward bailando con Tanya.

-sobre eso te queria hablar, no sé qué ha sucedido pero esa... "chica" no se le despegó desde que llegó, ni siquiera sé quién demonios la invitó-gruñó señalando con la cabeza a Tanya-debes hacer algo

-¿ah, si?, ¿y qué sugieres, que les diga que dejen de bailar porque no me gusta?, vamos, Alice, si quieren bailar juntos no es mi problema-murmuré mirando como Tanya se reía de algo que dijo Edward

-¡¿qué? ¿que no es tu problema? ¿que te pasa? ¡Es lo único que te incumbe! ¡Haz algo!-gruñó per yo solo le bufé y me dí vuelta para alcanzar un sandwich de la mesa, simplemente para hacer algo- ¡arg! De acuerdo, no hagas nada pero recuerda que luego vas a tener que ingeniartelas para hacer ya-sabes-que no me importa como, no voy a desperdiciar mi fiesta en intentar convercerte más, ¡haz lo que quieras!-lloró antes de darse vuelta y perderse en la multitud

-ay, Alice-chillé frustrada viendo como se iba, no era mi intención hacerla enojar pero tampoco pensaba hacer el ridículo por ella y su afán de que conquistara a su hermano. Sintiendome un poco culpable me dí vuelta y comencé a hablar con Angela quien tenía el suficiente tacto como para no rpeguntar que habia sido todo ese espectaculo.

_Dos horas y media más tarde_

Era la peor fiesta de la historia, o bueno tal vez solo era la peor fiesta de la historia para mi ya que parecia que los demás la estaban disfrutando.

-¿te diviertes Bells?-gritó Emm sobre la música aún más fuerte que cuando llegamos, viniendo hacia mí, no sabía donde habia estado todo ese tiempo pero parecia más animado que antes.

-¿acaso no es obvio?-le pregunté con sarcasmo

-ya lo creo-se rió inclinandose sobre la mesa de la comida, sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia Edward quien aún bailaba con Tanya

"_Mirame saltando aros por tí,_

_tu te quedas allí mirandome actuar_

_¿qué exactamente, haces?_

_¿nunca has pensado que eso es bastante aburrido?_

_¿Quién demonios eres?_

_Haré, haré que me ames..."_

La canción que sonaba en ese momento no podía ser más oportuna, con allí tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos con esa "Tanya"...

-ten, mejor toma esto, te hará bien-sonrió Emmet alcanzandome un vaso de ponche, yo suspiré y le agradecí tomando un trago, después de todo ¿Qué podía hacer yo contra alguien como Tanya?

...

No recordaba exactamente cuanto tiempo habia pasado pero me sentia un poco extraña, como si no fuera yo, y el tiempo hablando con Angela o mis demas compañeros mien tras Edward bailaba por ahí con Tanya o hablando con Tanya, o estando con Tanya, lo único que hacía era comenzar a hacer que una bola de enojo creciera en mi interior.

_Maldita Tanya, maldito Edward, maldito Porsche..._

Fue luego que lo ví caminando hacia mi con sus perfectos ojos brillando y sin Tanya a su alrededor. _Maldito rompecorazones. _Entonces Edward se acercó a mí y fingí una sonrisa tomando un trago de mi vaso, esta noche no se podía poner peor.

-hey, Bella, ¿te lo estas pasando bien?-preguntó llenando un vaso a mi lado. "De maravilla viendote con... esa" pensé gruñendo de rabia.

-si, de maravilla-volví a sonreír fulminandolo con la mirada, ¿quién demonios se creía para hacerme sentir así?, ¡¿QUIÉN? Es decir, era muy lindo, muy tierno, muy amable, muy divertido... pero eso no le daba derecho a hacer esto.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?-luciendo un poco preocupado se acercó a mi

-si, claro, estoy muy muy bien-reí con rabia "_claro que no tan bien como tu"_ dandole un trago a mi ponche- ¿y tú? ¿te la estás pasando bien?

-eh, si, Alice se pasó esta vez-sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa torcida que hacia un nudo en mi estómago pero no dejaria que me desocolocase, así que aparté la vista de él, a lo lejos Emmet bailaba con una chica rubia, incluso él la estaba pasando bien, yo era la única amargada gracias a la persona frente a mí.

-¿en serio estás bien?-preguntó de nuevo después de una pausa siguió mi mirada y en ese momento no pude evitar el enojo tomara control sobre mi mente y mis acciones, "_no, no, no, no estoy bien, estoy enojada y nisiquiera entiendo porque no sé porqué me importa que estés con otra persona si lo punico que eres es un amigo para mí, nada más, un compañero, un persona increíble, inteligente, y divertida, una persona a la que por unas extrañas circunstancias de la vida debo conquistar, pero que en el fondo de mí sé que nunca voy a lograr tener... una persona que creo que me gusta más de lo que quisiera admitir_"

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a estar sobre los míos pero lo único que ví en ellos fue indiferencia, algo tan distinto a como seguramente miraba a Tanya, "_¿ah, si?, ¿a ella la miras como si fuera el mundo y a mi como a un hormiga? pues por muy lindo e inteligente que seas no te voy a dejar hacerlo, estoy cansada de ser la maldita rechazada"_

Respirando profundamente le dije con una voz peligrosamente baja

-¿quieres saber en verdad si estoy bien?-pregunté a lo que él simplemente me miró sin emoción alguna, por alguna razón eso me enojó aún más, de pronto mi voluntad salió de mi cuerpo y no fui consciente de mis acciones.

Apreté el vaso en mi mano, temblando de rabia, algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y de alguna manera no me importaba, me sentia valiente y atrevida... Entonces lo hice.

-pues no, no estoy bien, al contrario estoy pésima completamente enojada por tu culpa, ¡¿y sabes porque?, ¿SABES POR QUÉ?-le grité- PORQUE ME GUSTAS, IDIOTA-toda la furia que sentía se volcó sobre mí como lava... y el ponche ue tenia en mi vaso se volcó sobre Edward cuando le tiré mi bebida encima. Apropósito.

Unos segundos después todo era silencio, algunas personas no se habian dado cuenta de nuestra escena peor los que estaban cerca... el mundo se habia congelado para mí, y deseé, relamente deseé que todo fuera tan solo un sueño, una pesadilla, lo que sea. Pero no, le habia tirado ponche a Edward y le habia gritado que me gustaba.

Ví su mirada sorprendida y su camisa mojada y mi mano aún extendida con el vaso apuntandolo, así que sonrojada y a punto de desmayarme lo solté e hice lo único que me parecía sensato, corrí empujando personas algunas tan estáticas como Edward y otras aún bailando sin haberse percatado de mi humillación. Encontré una puerta en mi recorrido de la vergüenza y tiré de ella, cerrandola detrás de mi, al parecer mi refugio era un armario.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi corazon latía aterrado, con mi cara ardiendo, simplemente no podía creer qué demonios había sido eso.

_**Oh, por dios, ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola todo el mundo! ¿como estan amores mios? espero que espectacularmente! ;D les gusto el cap, debido al espiritu festivo de la navidad que siempre me enternece, me rompi el alma con tal de darles un regalito y aqui esta unas ocho hojas de word que me costaroooooon uff! jajaja pero bueno aqui esta asi que comenten si? la prox es toda la explicacion de lo que sucede, habra más Tanya, Alice, Jasper, LA PERSONA MISTERIOSA y obviamente MAS EDWARD! jajjaja en el prox tal vez ponga SU PUNTO DE VISTA no se nu se, si quieren que lo ponga o no haganmelo saber hermosas personas mias.<strong>_

_**Como siempre GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS! a:**_

_**Paty4Hale, k4riiitho, KateCullen18, CamilaPerdomo, Angie Mansen, *ALICE AZUL CULLEN: NO TE MANDE ADELANTO X QUE FF BORRO TU EMAIL D: juro que no fue de malvada! T.T si quieres agregame en Facebook y para compensarte te envio un adelanto exclusivo -.- (no se enojen las demás amores mios que solo es para equilibrar las cosas un cachitin :S) cualquier cosa hazmelo saber sinoo tu email debes escribirlo CON ESPACIOS PARA QUE NO SE BORRE PRECIOSA! ;), Mac Mansen, Twiandre, Zandi de Cullen (la chica que me intenta robar a mis bebés u.u jajaja te amo hermosa xD), jojo10298-somerhalder, Florima, Agustina Twilighter, Sophin, Karen Jaqueline: NO DEJO EL FIC :P Aqui esta el cap asi que si lo lees dejame saber que sigues x alli amore mio!, Donita de Cullen, esmec17!**_

**_SON INCREIBLES MIS AMORES DIGANME SI QUIEREN POV DE EDDIE :P la/os amo demasiado! nos leemos x allí besotes enormes y abrazos de oso para ustedes!_**

**_Bel St! ;D (ufff me falta el aliento despues de escribir tanto jajaja diganme que les pareció i que piensan que va a pasar! jajajaja las amo bye!)_**


	11. Formas de arruinar tu vida parte 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece solo la idea lo otro es de Steph Meyer (lamentablemente) -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Como arruinar tu vida en una fiesta Parte II"<strong>**

_**Previamente en Enamorarte...**_

"_Unos segundos después todo era silencio, algunas personas no se habian dado cuenta de nuestra escena peor los que estaban cerca... el mundo se habia congelado para mí, y deseé, relamente deseé que todo fuera tan solo un sueño, una pesadilla, lo que sea. Pero no, le habia tirado ponche a Edward y le habia gritado que me gustaba._

_Ví su mirada sorprendida y su camisa mojada y mi mano aún extendida con el vaso apuntandolo, así que sonrojada y a punto de desmayarme lo solté e hice lo único que me parecía sensato, corrí empujando personas algunas tan estáticas como Edward y otras aún bailando sin haberse percatado de mi humillación. Encontré una puerta en mi recorrido de la vergüenza y tiré de ella, cerrandola detrás de mi, al parecer mi refugio era un armario._

_La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi corazon latía aterrado, con mi cara ardiendo, simplemente no podía creer qué demonios había sido eso._

_**Oh, por dios, ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?**"_

La música resonaba en el pequeño armario, mientras yo sentía deseos de patearme a mi misma, ¿PORQUÉ? ¿porque había hecho algo tan estúpido? ¡¿PORQUÉ?

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando unos golpes sonaron contra la puerta. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO PUEDE SER ÉL.

-Bella, sal de ahí-suspiré de alivio, tan solo era Emmett, mi mejor amigo. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí lo suficiente para tomar su brazo y tirar de el para que entre, escuchando fragmentos de la canción que estaban pasando.

-¿qué demonios te pasa?-gritó una vez dentro en la oscuridad-no te puedes ir así como así después de lo que hiciste allí afuera

-claro que sí, ¡es más lo hice! y lo volvería a hacer.-grité de vuelta-voy a quedarme aquí hasta que acabe la fiesta, no voy a poder verlo a la cara hasta que nos graduemos y me vaya a la universidad

-no te puedes quedar aquí encerrada, es absurdo-me regañó

-tan absurdo como cuando me hiciste dormir en tu bolsa de dormir, y tu en mi cama tapado con las mantas porque pensaste que había un payaso debajo de la cama-tiré la bomba apretando mis manos en puños.

-teníamos ocho años y habíamos visto IT-gritó desesperado

-teníamos catorce y habíamos ido a Mcdonnald's-Touché Emmett se quedó callado y temblando de rabia y verguenza mientras ambos respirabamos agitadamente

-soy una imbécil-suspiré después de un rato cuando se fue de mi todo el enojo, apoyandome contra unos abrigos... para caerme hacia atrás y chocar contra una pared.-Ouch

-si, eres una imbécil y estás borracha-suspiró mientras me ayudaba a desenredarme de los abrigos.

-estás confundido Emmet, yo no tomo alcohol-repliqué firmemente, estaba orgullosa de ser una de las pocas chicas del instituto que no tomaba alcohol, aunque en esos momentos me sentía un poco mareada, como si el mundo se hubiera movido treinta grados y eso no era para nada beneficioso para mi nulo sentido del equilibrio.

-no, pero tomas ponche y a pesar de que estos Cullens son más santurrones de lo que uno creería, yo... bueno, ¡es una fiesta! digamos que yo...-murmuró

-¿que tu...?-sostuve un lado de mi cabeza con mi mano y me acerqué aún más a él.

-tal vez, le puse algito al ponche-susurró cerca mío tan bajo que casi no lo pude oír sobre la música, me acerqué más pensando que si él le había puesto al ponche lo que parecía que le había puesto y había sido el culpable sistemático del peor ridiculo en mi vida, no iba a vivir mucho tiempo más.

-¿algito?-murmuré entre dientes con furia, Emmett Mcarty preparate a morir.

Él tragó y abrió la boca para hablar... y la puerta del armario se abrió para mostrar a una Alice poseída.-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?-gritó, la música a todo volumen y el repentino baño de luz, hizo que mi cabeza doliera hasta mlímites insospechados, por lo que agradecí cuando entró en el armario con nosotros y cerró la puerta, suspiré con alegría, pero un nuevo haz de luz me golpeó cuando Alice encendió una bombilla en el armario. "¿porque todos me gritan eso hoy?" pensé abrumada

-no puedo creerlo-resopló molesta y mirandonos de forma acusadora a mi y a Emmett-por un segundo creí que eras la correcta, que mantendrías tu palabra y de un momento a otro ¡puf! te encierras a besuquearte con tu novio en el armario de mi casa, ¡frente a Edward!, eres de lo peor, debería decirle a Tanya que lo haga, por que a estas alturas ya no sé ni de parte de quién estoy!-gritó en mi cara

-woah, espera un segundo, Emmett no es mi novio-respondí debilmente.

-¿y a tí qué te pasa?, estás como... no sé, diferente-dijo sin rastro de enojo acercándose a mí.

-está borracha-respondió mi amigo cansado

-imposible, no hay alcohol aquí-replicó Alice al segundo.

-si, bueno al parecer uno de esos tipos bromistas le puso alcohol al ponche-contestó él intentando cubrir su trasero, como siempre

-¡¿QUE?, oh, no Rosalie se tomó casi la mitad, Carlisle la va a matar si está borracha, oh, dios ¿quién pudo hacer semejante cosa?

-¡Seguramente fue ese chico Newton!-exclamó Em como quien descubre la razón de la vida

-Creo que voy a vomitar-susurré sintiendo naúseas en mi estomago

-ni te atrevas-gruñó Alice volviendo a enfocarse en mi

-creo que mejor la llevo a casa-suspiró mi amigo acercandose a mi y pasandome un brazo por la cintura

-lo siento, Bella, esto es un desastre-se lamentó Alice mirandome con los ojos húmedos-se suponía que esto tenía que ser bueno y lo he empeorado todo, ahora Edward...

-No te preocupes Alice, lo solucionaré, ya verás-murmuré tratando de controlar las naúseas probablemente provocadas más por la locura que acababa de cometer que por el alcohol en sí.

-Será mejor que se vayan-suspiró aún parada en el armario

-Adiós Alice-me despedí ausente todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo. Torpemente salí del armario con Emmett intentando no mirar a nadie pero las personas estaban dispersadas intentando averiguar qué había sido todo ese escándalo.

Mi amigo condujo hasta mi casa y fue lo suficientemente amable para no burlarse de mi miseria como sabía que estaba deseando, durante el viaje mi mente transitó a un estado de semi-sobriedad y cuando paró el auto el peso de mis acciones cayó encima mio.

-dios dime que no lo hice-gruñí cerrando mis ojos, flashes de mí tirandole ponche a Edward el Magnífico. Diciéndole que me gustaba. Prácticamente gritándoselo- ¡DIME QUE NO FUE VERDAD!-rompí a llorar escandalosamente, Emmett dio un brinco en su asiento y me miró asustado-¿cómo... como pude?, no es posible, mi vida está arruinada-sollocé tapando mi cara con mis manos.

-tranquila, Bells, todo se arreglará-dijo Emmett mirándome nerviosamente y dándome un par de palmaditas en la espalda torpemente, pero eso solo me hizo llorar más.

-¡no, no se arreglará!

-Bella...

-¡mi vida es horrible!-lloré desconsoladamente, no había razón de ser para esta tragedia

-Bella...

-¡viviré en las montañas para que nadie me encuentre y me recuerde que nadie nunca en el mundo me querrá..!

-¡BELLA!-gritó tan fuerte que pensé que las alarmas de los coches de los vecinos saltarían- escúchame, estas borracha y estando borracho todo parece peor de lo que es o más guapo de lo que es, para el caso, pero el punto es que todo se verá mejor por la mañana y luego de una ducha

-¿de verdad?-sorbí sacando mi labio inferior para él

-te lo juro-contestó de forma paternal-ahora vete... y un consejo mañana bebe mucha agua y ten preparadas un par de aspirinas.

-gracias Em-lo abracé antes de bajar de su auto

-de nada Bells, para eso están los amigos-me sonrió cariñosamente-deséame suerte

-¿suerte? ¿por qué?

-voy a volver a la fiesta, obviamente y cuidaré de Rose ahora que esta borracha-suspiró soñadoramente

-que romántico-reí

-y tú que bipolar-me sacó la lengua-nos vemos Bells

-Adiós, Emmie y gracias de nuevo.

-de nada, Bells, tu haces de mi vida algo emocionante-se carcajeó arrancando el auto directo hacia la fiesta de los Cullens, vagamente me pregunté que estaría pasando allí pero desterré esa idea al mismo instante no quería deprimirme en ese mismo instante, internamente supe mientras me acostaba que tendría bastante de eso por la mañana.

_**En la casa de los Cullen...**_

EPOV

Mi camisa goteaba de ponche, más específicamente del ponche que _Bella_ me acababa de tirar. Después de decirme que le gustaba. Yo a _Bella_. Bella mi compañera de Biología, Bella la hija del Jefe Swan. _Bella._

_Flashback_

_Había estado toda la fiesta con Tanya Denali y me sentía un poco culpable de que Bella estuviese sola siendo yo quien la había invitado a la fiesta, así que cuando llamaron a Tanya al celular para ir a hablar con Bella._

_-hey, Bella, ¿te lo estas pasando bien?-le pregunté llegando hacia ella y sirviéndome un vaso de ponche ya que papá le insistió a Alice en que no hubiera alcohol en su fiesta._

_- si, de maravilla-contestó mordaz no pude evitar mirarla y vi que estaba bastante enojada, por un segundo pensé que podía ser porque ni siquiera habíamos hablando siendo yo quien la invitó pero al segundo lo descarté, después de todo Bella no se pondría así por mí ¿verdad?. ¿Y dónde estaba ese ropero al que Jasper supuestamente había invitado? Vino con Bella así que tendría que estar con ella..._

_-Bella, ¿estas bien?-me acerqué a ella quizá ese tipo le había hecho algo, y si era así yo..._

_-si, claro, estoy muy muy bien-rió tomando ponche_

_-eh, si, Alice se pasó esta vez-le sonreí, esta fiesta era la excusa perfecta tal vez incluso podría bailar con ella. Pero ella puso una cara de angustia y miró hacia otro lado. -¿en serio estás bien?- su expresión se transformó de tristeza a cólera y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ella estaba mirando. Allí a lo lejos "Emmett Mcarty" estaba bailando con mi prima Rosalie... y las piezas encajaron. Él era el porqué de su enojo, él era el porqué de que estuviese sola, y a la vez tan perfectamente vestida, completamente hermosa, sabía por mi hermana que no había algo peor que hacerle a una mujer que ignorarla cuando ella se esfuerza por impresionarte. Y ese imbécil la había dejado por Rose._

"_Perfecto" pensé "así que todo esto se debe a ese estúpido, probablemente ahora empiece a enumerar cuán lindo y perfecto es y yo me quedaré escuchándola quejarse de la poca atención que le presta y al primer movimiento de querer consolarla lo rematará con un "eres un gran amigo", quedaré por siempre clasificado por ella en la Friendzone. Excelente movimiento Edward como siempre la chica linda solo te vá a mirar como un amigo por centésima vez consecutiva, hasta deberías entrar en el récord Guiness..."_

_La miré nuevamente y ella respiró profundamente probablemente intentando tranquilizarse de la imagen que había visto._

_-¿quieres saber en verdad si estoy bien?-preguntó, "no, la verdad no quiero saber los problemas que hay entre tú y tu novio"-pues no, no estoy bien, al contrario estoy pésima completamente enojada por tu culpa, ¡¿y sabes porque?, ¿SABES POR QUÉ?-gritó histéricamente- ¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS, IDIOTA!-y dicho eso volcó su bebida _sobre mí.

_Fin del Flashback_

"¿que... le gusto?" pensé incoherentemente petrificado en mi lugar mientras ella parecía caer en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y salía corriendo. "le gusto" pensé infantilmente, esa hermosa, inteligente y divertida chica gustaba de mí... Giré tan solo para verla entre la multitud y entrar a un armario... seguida de ese tipo Emmett.

Gemí internamente cuando me di cuenta de que seguramente todas esas cosas que me dijo en realidad estaban destinadas a su... a su novio.

-¿Edward estás bien?-preguntó mi hermana llegando hasta mi y viéndome desconcertada

-si, solo fue... una confusión-gruñí tocando mi camisa, totalmente arruinada

-¿confusión?, una chica te acaba de declarar su amor ¿y es una confusión?-chilló quitando mis manos de mi camisa y obligándome a verla.

-pues sí, además no me declaró su amor-reí sin humor intentando disimular la humillación, pero Alice me miraba curiosa esperando algo más-se ha encerrado con su novio, creo que se habían peleado y por eso... bueno se desquito conmigo... mejor me voy a cambiar -empecé a subir las escaleras ignorando las miradas aturdidas de las personas a nuestro alrededor, todos preguntándose qué demonios había ocurrido allí.

-¿su novio?, ¡¿SU NOVIO?-gritó Alice escandalizada- ¿y como es eso que se han encerrado? ¡¿dónde?

Suspiré ante la crisis histérica de mi hermana-allí-le señalé con el pulgar el armario cercano a la puerta-ahora con tu permiso-le gruñí subiendo a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta fuertemente esperando que nadie me molestase y comencé a quitarme la camisa, ligeramente escuché la música amortiguada de abajo cuando la puerta se abrió, giré esperando encontrarme con Alice pero no, allí se encontraba Tanya con un vaso en su mano y una mirada extraña.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente acercándose a mí, fue entonces que recordé que no tenía ninguna camisa puesta. Sin saber porqué tragué pesado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Amores! si, si ha sido mucho tiempo ni yo me lo creo u.u jaja bueno aqui esta el cap espero q les guste! y comenten sus comentarios me animan mucho y es gracias a eso q finalmente subí capítulo xD gracias como siempre a: Twiandre, DuLce aMoR, Agustina Twilighter KateCullen18, CamilaPerdomo, PRISGPE, Angie Mansen, Rose Nightmare, Nikol-lion'Lamb (Preciosa gracias x tu RR me encanta q te guste el fic! jaja besito amora :) ), jojo10298-somerhalder, Florima, dyanaaa (gracias x tu RR dulce! espero q sigas leyendo! :) ), k4riiitho , Paola C19 (preciosa tu RR me animo a subir cap comentame q te pareció :) ) zandi de cullen (amoreee mio espero q en este tiempo hayas cuidado de mi Jakee y mi Eddie muy bien en un par de horitas los paso a buscar u.u jjajaja :)<strong>

**En serio perdon x tooodo el tiempo transcurrido y sé que el cap no revela mucho pero el q vieeene uujujujujuu ya veran estoy trabajando en él y si dejan review les envio un pequeño adelantiiito :) gracias x la paciencia y nos estaremos leyendo pronto palabra de niña exploradoora :P bye bye chica/os!**

**U ROCK! Bel St. :)**


	12. La verdad verdadera o casi

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece solo la loca idea, lo demás es de Steph Meyer. (LEER ABAJO QUE HAY UN MINI-CONCURSO O APUESTA NU SE :P) I LUV U GUYS!**

**La verdad verdadera o casi**

_EPOV_

_Cerré la puerta fuertemente esperando que nadie me molestase y comencé a quitarme la camisa, ligeramente escuché la música amortiguada de abajo cuando la puerta se abrió, giré esperando encontrarme con Alice pero no, allí se encontraba Tanya con un vaso en su mano y una mirada extraña._

_-tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente acercandose a mí, fue entonces que recordé que no tenía ninguna camisa puesta. Sin saber porqué tragué pesado._

-¿ah, si?, ¿de qué?-pregunté torpemente dandome vuelta para ponerme una remera, mientras Tanya se sentaba en mi cama, su corto vestido subiendose unos centímetros.

-bueno, no tenemos que hablar sino quieres...podemos hacer algo más-dijo sugerentemente-algo mucho mucho más divertido-me sonrió mirandome con sus ojos azules dejandome congelado nunca habia sido bueno en esto-¿estas bien?-preguntó preocupada luego de una larga pausa

-si, si, claro-dije torpemente

-pues sientate conmigo-palmeó el lugar al lado de ella

-la verdad estoy muy cansado Tanya-le comenté cuando me senté a su lado

-¿y quieres que te arrope?-se rió tocando mi brazo con su mano e inclinandose. La postura me dió una perfecta vista de su escote y sinceramente no pude evitar mirar más de la cuenta. De pronto sentí a Tanya moverse aún más cerca y cuando levanté la mirada su aliento chocó contra mis labios, por acto reflejo me alejé de ella

-en serio, Tanya, debo dormir ha sido un largo día...-dije "vaya que lo ha sido"

-lo dices por lo que pasó abajo ¿no?, esa chica ¿como es su nombre?, ¿Bella?, según sus gritos le gustas-replicó levantando una ceja

-si, bueno en realidad es más complicado que eso-comenté intentando mantenerla lejos de mi espacio personal, Tanya era preciosa y la pasabamos bien juntos como hoy me quedó claro pero no tenía ese _algo_ que me volviera loco por ella.

-¿ah, si? Pues, yo soy experta en complicaciones asi que si quieres puedes contarme-ofreció mirandome a los ojos, me debatí por un momento pero al fin y al cabo yo no tenía nada que ocultar ¿no es así?

-en realidad no es algo tan complicado es que esta chica Bella... bueno es mi compañera de laboratorio y me cae muy bien así que la invité a la fiesta, pero... tiene novio y no quisiera que hubiese algún problema por esa confusión-le expliqué aunque después de ver a su novio corriendo tras de ella no sabía si iban a terminar o a reconciliarse.

-ajá... mmm Edward ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó observandome pensativa.

-claro-respondí cansado lo único que quería era meterme a la cama y pensar qué demonios había pasado con Bella y por qué me importaba.

-¿a ti te gusta tu compañera?-interrogó de repente haciendo que me congelase. Tragué pesado e intenté ser sincero conmigo mismo... ¿A mi me gustaba Bella?

BPOV

Mi cabeza me dolía. Bueno, más que dolerme era como si una aplanadora hubiera estado pasando encima de ella durante toda la noche y apenas podía levantar la cabeza de la almohada, sentía náuseas y mi cama parecía el doble de grande que ayer, entonces como flashes llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior.

"_-¡...ME GUSTAS IDIOTA!"_

-yo soy la idiota-gemí enterrando mi cara en la almohada, ¿era verdad? ¿en serio habia hecho eso? ¿no habia sido solamente una humillante fantasía de mi estado de ebriedad?- ¿por qué a mi?-lloré provocando que mi cabeza doliera aún más. "Esta mañana va a ser difícil" pensé amargamente

Me duché, desayuné y me sentí miserable durante todo el proceso, agradeciendo que Charlie no estuviera en casa me deprimí por los rincones y bebí agua como Emmett me había recomendado, siendo atacada cada tanto por más imágenes de Edward y el "incidente con el ponche"

A mitad de la tarde, sin embargo mi miseria llegó a límites insospechados cuando recordé algo...

-Biología-le gruñí al espejo-tengo biología. Con Edward... el lunes... ¡NO!, ¡NO, no, no, no, no, no, no!, no, por favor, te lo suplico, no me hagas tener biología no con él, ¡a su lado!, ¡a-su-la-do!, no después de lo que hice-grité a nadie en particular poniendome de rodillas y tapandome la cara-haré lo que sea, seré buena, cocinaré más seguido, no estrellaré más autos, seré cuidadosa al conducir, haré...haré lo que sea pero por favor no-chillé con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones con la cara entre mis manos.

-¿Bella?-la voz de Charlie vino desde adelante mío y levanté la vista para encontrarlo mirandome desconcertado- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

"Tu hija es una imbécil monumental" quise decirle pero no podía tirar abajo sus expectativas tan abruptamente

-¡una pesadilla!-chillé rápidamente mi voz un poco quebrada después de tantos gritos-¡estaba teniendo una pesadilla!

-¿despierta?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño preocupadamente-¿estás bien Bella?

-por supuesto-sonreí forzadamente sabiendo que en esos momentos debía estar pensado seriamente que su hija estaba loca

-bien-dijo lentamente mirandome calculadoramente, luego de eso se dirigió despacio a la puerta, no sin antes darse vuelta para verme, le sonreí nuevamente y levanté un pulgar en su dirección, a lo que él asintió como para sí, luego de eso cerró la puerta.

-de acuerdo eso fue completamente extraño-suspiré con aplomo cubriendome la cara con las manos-¡mi vida es un desastre!

En esos momentos sonó mi celular, cuando lo tomé leí claramente en su pantalla "Alice".

-y todo gracias a tí-le gruñí al celular antes de apagarlo, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer... como decidir qué demonios le iba a decir a Edward el lunes.

…

POV ?

No soy madrugadora y eso todo el mundo lo sabe, me encanta dormir hasta tarde y disfrutar de mi cama, mucho más después de una fiesta, pero el simple hecho de haber sido testigo de lo que ocurrió en la casa de los Cullens era motivo suficiente para hacerme saltar de la cama y bailar alrededor de mi cuarto. Bella era tan estúpida, lograba hacerme reir sin esfuerzo aunque era completamente desconcertante lo que habia pasado. ¿en verdad Bella se habia humillado así? ¿le habia tirado ponche a _Edward?_ ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo uno hacia algo como eso?, sin mencionar que era la persona a la que intentaba seducir. Bueno, eso en realidad era lo menos, mientras tanto tan solo podía disfrutar y reirme ante los recuerdos de anoche. Despues de todo, a caballo regalado no le mires los dientes, en estos momentos Edward debía estar odiandola.

Me reí, ante el solo pensamiento de haber conseguido resultados tan fácilmente. Me vestí y bajé a desayunar sonriente nada podía ponerme de mal humor ahora.

-Cariño, tu amiga Tanya quiere verte-llamó mi mamá entrando en la cocina. Cautelosamente comencé a pensar el porqué ya que no habiamos arreglado vernos hoy. Sonreí interiormente al pensar que tenía información acerca de Edward, no me habia gustado mucho tener que verla subir las escaleras con él mientras yo me quedaba abajo con los demás, pero esos eran pequeños sacrificios que uno debía hacer en la guerra.

-Tanya-saludé alegremente saliendo de mi casa, ella nuevamente estaba vestida como una... chica de baja estima y no se veía muy feliz, al contrario se notaba seria y un ligeramente incómoda.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo apresuradamente cuando llegué a su lado.

-¿qué no hay un abrazo?-bromeé pero ella me miro fastidiada- de acuerdo no quieres que seamos amigas, lo capto, ahora dime ¿qué pasa? ¿es sobre tu-sabes-quien?

-la verdad es que sí. Lo he pensado y renuncio-soltó sin anestesia. Me quedé en silencio intentando procesarlo antes de sentir el enfado consumirme

-¿que renuncias? ¡¿renuncias? ¿quién demonios piensas que eres? No puedes renunciar no ahora-chillé fuera de mí pero ella solo resopló tiró su cabello detras de su hombro.

-claro que puedo renunciar, es más lo estoy haciendo justo ahora y ¿sabes qué? Me importa bien poco lo que puede pasar contigo, no soy la zorra de nada, aquí está tu dinero-dijo sacando el fajo de billetes que le habia dado de su sostén y lanzándomelo. Estaba perpleja ante su actitud pero después me recobré y decidí que era momento de sacar a la luz la carta bajo mi manga. Necesitaba ganar esta partida costase lo que costase.-fue divertido y todo, así que gracias pero no gracias.

Se dió media vuelta para irse y saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo-Tanya, espera.

-¿qué?-preguntó con desgana sin darse vuelta.

-puedo pagarte más dinero, el doble o el triple si es necesario, pero necesito tu ayuda-supliqué, no tanto por mí sino por ella, estaba en su mano si quería que fuera una princesa o una perra, mal que me pesase rebajarme a su nivel.

Dudó un momento y pude sentir sus ganas de aceptar pero después de unos segundo sacudió su cabeza-te lo he dicho, no quiero tu dinero, se terminó.

-esta bien, entonces supongo que no te importará que el mundo se entere de tu "lado oculto"-sonreí al verla congelarse, entonces se dió vuelta, intentando componerse.

-¿de qué mierda estas hablando? ¿qué lado oculto?-gruñó acercandose por lo tomé mi celular y fuí a la galería.

-este lado oculto-dí vuelta el celular y le mostré la foto que allí guardaba-no te preocupes tengo muchisimas copias en mi computadora y gracias a nuestra era en un segundo puedo enviarla a todos en este maldito pueblo, bluetooth, facebook, twitter, nisiquiera necesitan saber que yo lo he enviado. Piensalo bien Tanya, estas a un click de que convierta tu vida en un infierno.

-¿don-donde...? ¡¿DE DONDE LA HAZ SACADO?-gritó con furia y pude ver sus ganas de saltarme encima o quitarme el celular de las manos. Pero no lo haría, apartir de este momento tenía a Tanya en mis manos.

-Tendrías que haber sido más discreta, lo bueno es que yo siempre observo detenidamente a mis aliados y a mi competencia, ¿en verdad pensabas que iba a dejarte correr libremente sin tener una correa para atarte?-esperé que lo asimilará a "perra" pero creo que era demasiado para ella porque parecía a punto de llorar... o más bien de pegarme un puñetazo.

-¿que quieres?-dijo con voz peligrosamente baja.

-por ahora harás lo que diga, cuando tenga lo que quiero, entonces te daré las fotos y nunca nadie se enterará de esto, pero hasta ese momento debes estar consciente de que puedo arruinar tu vida ¿okay?-expliqué lentamente para que lo entendiese.

-okay-respondió respirando agitadamente-¿en verdad... estas haciendo esto por un chico? ¿por Edward? ¿acaso vale la pena?

No le contesté pero en mi fuero interno suspiré ¿Edward valía la pena para hacer todos estos planes rebuscados? Reí sin humor. Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been a long time since i came around, been a long time but i'm back in town :)<strong>_

_**Hola mis amores! como dice la hermosa canción de Lady Gaga ha sido un laaaaaargo tiempo pero aquí estoy jeje no me maten, ya está el capítulo y aunque es corto quiero decirles corazones mios que la historia la voy a terminar así me deje las manos y la cabeza encima del teclado jaja diganme lo que les pareció ¿Qué sentirá Edward? ¿porqué Tanya quería renunciar? más importante ¿QUÉ HABIA EN EL CELULAR DE XXXXXXX? :O jaja vamos, vamos, se han abierto las apuestas, quiero teorías locas y las exigo ya :P quien más se acerque o la respuesta que más me guste va a tener un regalo (SPOILER) de capitulos siguientes muajajajj (lo acabo de decidir ahora :D) el plazo es de aquí a tres o cuatro caps, voy a intentar llevar un horario pero ustedes sabes que no se le puede hacer nada a la inspiración y a la escuela pero voy a ponderle garra.**_

_**Dejen RR que me hacen muy felices no tiene que ser una teoría, sino un comentario o unas palabras de lo que piensan lo que más conmueva mi corazón se llevará un exclusivo spoiler o drabble o escena perdida (lo que prefieran) recuerden tienen 3/4 caps para comentar jujujajujaju :P (esto se está poniendo interesante mmmm)  
><strong>_

_**Las Amo Bel St. (mi Facebook es- .com/BelSterlingMadison) por si las moscas! Hoy no hay agradecimientos porque esto esta muy largo pero sepan que las amo con todo mi corazón y las banco a muerte! 3**_


	13. Las consecuencias de una fiesta

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de Stephenie Meyer, lo otro es mío :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Las resacas vienen en todos tamaños y formas<br>**

**Bella POV**

Mi vida siempre había sido normal, tenía una familia normal, en un pueblo normal, iba a una escuela incluso aún más normal… pero tenía que venir Alice Cullen a arruinarlo todo.

Por primera vez en mi vida quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara para dejar de existir, ¿en verdad había sido yo la culpable del desastre del sábado? ¿La siempre correcta Bella? ¿La que conducía su Chevy a no más de cuarenta incluso en un pueblo tan desierto como Forks y que por ello siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados? Debía ser un error, yo no hacía esas cosas, siempre era Emmett el que hacía el ridículo en las fiestas, a decir verdad la gente ni siquiera me invitaba a sus fiestas por temor a que "la hija del Jefe de Policía Swan" fuera corriendo a contarle que estaban tomando alcohol aún siendo menores. Sí, esa era yo y por sobretodo yo nunca, nunca, nunca tenía resaca.

Bueno, nunca digas nunca ¿verdad?

-Este es el peor fin de semana de mi vida-murmuré contra mi almohada. Casi tenía la certeza de que era la única persona que tenía resaca durante dos días seguidos, aunque claro también podía deberse a la angustia mental que me aquejaba cuando pensaba en tener que enfrentarme a Edward el lunes sabiendo lo que había dicho y hecho. Y cada vez que lo pensaba el dolor de cabeza volvía sin tregua y mi estomago se revolvía. ..

El Domingo fue un día espantoso pero en medio de la noche cuando obviamente estaba completamente despierta mirando el reloj y deseando el momento en el que el mundo acabara antes de la mañana me di cuenta que ya no importaba, ya había arruinado mi vida en una fiesta ¿qué mas daba hacer el ridículo frente a alguien como Edward Cullen? Al fin y al cabo lo hecho está hecho.

-Si-suspiré mirando el techo con una pequeña sonrisa psicópata- voy a estar bien…

_Lunes por la mañana_

La alarma sonó como siempre a las 6.30 de la mañana, pero fingí no haberla escuchado. Quizá incluso podría decirle a Charlie que estaba enferma y no tendría que ir al instituto a enfrentarme con las consecuencias de la fiesta de Alice… Quizá.

O podría cambiar mi nombre y mudarme a otra ciudad, aunque claro dejaría a Charlie solo y a Emmett… ¿Dónde diablos estaba Emmett cuando lo necesitaba?

-De acuerdo, Bella, apégate al plan-me dije a mi misma levantándome de la cama, el primer paso era armar un bolso y más importante una nueva identidad. Empecé a tirar ropa hacia mi cama y busqué la maleta en la que había empacado hace un par de años para venir hacia aquí-tal vez podría ir a Phoenix, si esa es una buena idea. Phoenix. Perfecto.

Seguí murmurando bajo mi aliento mientras me paseaba tirando cosas que creía que necesitaría a mi maleta. En medio de esas idas y vueltas encontré mi celular bajo una pila de ropa, al encenderlo brilló la pantalla con trece llamadas perdidas de _ella_. La manipuladora de Alice Cullen.

-Tu eres la culpable de todo esto-le gruñí al pobre artefacto en mi mano y lo tiré a la cama.

Un par de golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mi huida cobarde.

-Bella, creo que se te está haciendo tarde, mejor baja a desayunar.-llamó Charlie tras la puerta

-No tengo hambre Char- emm, papá, la verdad no me siento muy bien-mentí tal vez podría simplemente hacer lo que había pensado primero, después de todo no tenía ni un dólar para huir.

-Está bien, Bella, yo me voy dentro de un rato, llegaré a las ocho-replicó y escuché sus pasos alejándose.

"Okay cambio de planes, fingiré estar enferma, eso siempre funciona". Sonreí con una alegría renovada y me di vuelta, pero al enfrentar el desastre en que se había convertido mi cuarto hice una mueca. "¿en serio Bella, todo esto por un chico? ¿Por Edward?"

-Soy patética-suspiré y me di cuenta que tendría que madurar un poco más si quería echarle la culpa a Alice de todo lo malo en mi vida, porque estas cosas solo podían hacerlas alguien tan retorcida como ella.-bien, supongo que ambas tenemos la culpa…

Decidida guardé todo en mi armario de forma muy poco cuidadosa y bajé a desayunar.

-… no sé qué ocurre con ella, habla sola, y se comporta de forma extraña-Eso… eso no me lo esperaba, me congele en medio de la escalera al escuchar las palabras de mi padre, ¿estaba hablando de lo que creía que estaba hablando?-claro, por supuesto… si, el miércoles estaría perfecto, gracias, en verdad… creo que lo necesita, muy bien preguntaré por ella… gracias, adiós.

Charlie cortó la llamada y lo escuché dirigirse a la cocina, me tomé un momento para recomponerme y bajé como si nada.

-¿sabes qué? Voy a desayunar-anuncié sentándome a la mesa haciendo que Charlie diese un salto en su lugar antes de girarse para verme.

-hola, Bells, pues q-que bueno, ¿hace mucho que te levantaste?-preguntó nervioso y pude ver que dirigía su mirada brevemente al pasillo allí donde estaba el teléfono.

-no, recién bajo ¿por qué? ¿Hablabas con alguien?-repliqué con sospecha observando su reacción pero él solo me sirvió un té evadiendo mi mirada.

-no, tan solo de la estación, debo irme hay muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos en la noche, conduce con cuidado, te quiero, adiós-dijo sin aliento antes de darme un beso en la frente y salir casi corriendo por la puerta.

Lo observe frunciendo el ceño antes de levantarme y salir al pasillo. Tomé el teléfono y apreté el botón de "Redial"

Escuché como sonaba un par de veces hasta que mi llamada era atendida.

Una voz aburrida dijo monótonamente como si las palabras estuvieran más que ensayadas:

-Hospital de Forks, ala de psiquiatría ¿en qué puedo servirle?

¡¿Ala de psiquiatría? Atragantándome con mi propia saliva corté la llamada y miré la puerta por la que había salido Charlie. Finalmente se había dado cuenta que su hija estaba loca. Aunque claro, nunca esperé que realmente lo hiciera.

Después de una lucha interna entre qué era más preocupante decidí que hablaría con Charlie muy seriamente en cuanto llegara a casa y corrí por la entrada pensando en subirme a mi camioneta y conducir quebrando las normas de transito por primera vez en mi vida, pero claro cuando me senté en el asiento del piloto y traté de encender el motor me sentí una idiota. La camioneta estaba descompuesta.

-este va a ser un día largo-gruñí apoyando la cabeza contra el volante.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué al instituto tarde y agitada de correr hasta el instituto y más específicamente entré en la clase de biología esperaba de algún modo que todo el mundo me señalara pero al contrario todo el mundo me ignoró como siempre. Más increíblemente aún: Edward llegaba tarde y eso quería decir mucho más tarde que yo.<p>

Y contrario a lo que pensaba cuando Edward se sentó con la espalda recta a mi lado y yo me encogí internamente "aquí viene" pensé esperando su enojo o su confusión destinada a mi... pero Edward no me dirigió la palabra en toda la clase, ni siquiera para preguntarme la hora o comentar el clima, nada, cero, lo que a decir verdad, era en parte un alivio y un tormento, "me gustaría saber qué está pensando ahora" pensé observándolo por el rabillo del ojo agradecida de haber traído los anteojos de Alice, al final de la clase supe que tenía que hablar con él así fuese solo para oír su furia o llamarme loca, necesitaba pedirle disculpas por toda la escena incluso si hubiera preferido comerme una rata viva a escuchar lo que se que me fuera a decir con esa suave y aterciopelada voz que él poseía.

Tan solo me dijo algo cuando al finalizar la hora me arme de valor y al ver que mis compañeros salían apresurados del aula a la próxima clase, aproveché y decidí romper el silencio mientras me ponía los anteojos de sol, de alguna manera creyendo que si no lo veía directamente no me afectaría tanto.

-Edward, te quería pedir disculpas por lo del sábado-dije de un tirón observando su reacción, pero el solo se encogió en hombros y se levantó de su asiento-no, en serio lo siento, es obvio que estas molesto por ello y estoy muy avergonzada de lo que hice...

-no estoy enojado-casi gruñó sin mirarme siquiera

-ehmmm, ¿Edward? no me has dirigido la palabra en toda la clase incluso después de preguntarte la hora... Quince veces.

Hubo un silencio en el que él siguió ignorandome quizá pensando que pasaría si no me contestara y simplemente se fuera pero yo no iba a aceptar, incluso aunque tuviera que seguirlo durante todas sus clases, afortunadamente después de un momento me habló con una voz seria y fría.

-Lo que me molesta-dijo guardando sus cosas en su mochila descuidadamente mientras yo lo imitaba sin despegar mis ojos de él-es que no tuvieras la _decencia _de hacer las cosas de otro modo -"¿en serio? Pensé con sorna- es decir, a mi no me afecta en lo más mínimo-agregó defensivamente mirándome como si lo hubiera ofendido lo cual, a decir verdad, si había hecho-pero sinceramente siento que decepcionaste a Alice, después de todo era su fiesta.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho, en serio, creo… creo, que _alguien-_Maldito Emmett- pudo ponerle algo a la bebida y por eso, bueno, me comporte como loca-reí con la voz quebrada, ¿por qué siempre me río en momentos así? Me reproché, pero él simplemente me fulminó con la mirada, algo que nunca la había visto hacer antes y me sentí al borde de la histeria- te compraré una camisa nueva-casi grité levantándome y siguiéndolo, sabiendo que estaba actuando de forma muy patética. "Es por el auto de Alice" intenté convencerme en vano "además de mi actitud de drogada en la fiesta… no hay ninguna otra razón, ninguna."

-¿no lo entiendes?-preguntó dándose la vuelta al llegar a la puerta, era una suerte que no hubiera nadie allí para ser testigo de aquella "encantadora" escena- no es por la camisa o porque me tiraras ponche dejándome como un idiota, es porque ni siquiera te molestas en disculparte ni…

-me estoy disculpando ahora-balbuceé débilmente observando atónita como sus ojos verdes se intensificaban con fastidio… ¿acaso brillaban? "Wow, son como esmeraldas contra el sol…". Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en lo que él decía pero Edward parecía ignorar mi estado mental y siguió hablando sin prestarme atención.

-… te tomó medio segundo darte vuelta y _encerrarte _en un armario _de mi casa_ a besuquearte con tu novio- de acuerdo _**eso**_ no me lo esperaba y fue exactamente lo que parecía necesitar mi mente para salir de su embotamiento

-¡¿Qué yo qué?, ¿en tu qué?, ¡¿Con mi QUIÉN?-grité de forma quizás un poquito exagerada debido al eco que escuché en el salón y el momentáneo silencio que interrumpió en el ruido de movimiento en el pasillo pero eso no era lo importante, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?. "Lo sabía lindo, gentil, inteligente… tenía que estar loco, bien hecho Bella, a ver como se lo dices a Alice"

-No te hagas la inocente-dijo con voz mortalmente seria cuadrando su preciosa mandíbula. "Deja la baba para Matt Bomer, Bella"- sé que estas saliendo con ese chico… Emmett Mcarty

Pasó un minuto, luego dos. Y luego comencé a reírme de forma histérica. Así soy yo.

No podía dejar de reírme y cada vez que miraba su cara completamente seria y feroz solo me provocaba más risa, creo que él se cansó de verme en mi ataque de histeria y decidió irse, esa fue la señal para que mi cuerpo reaccionara e intentara controlar mis carcajadas.

-es-espera-dije entre lágrimas aún riendo. ¿Emmett y yo? Ni que estuviera borracha…

-no encuentro la gracia-siseó, su hermosa voz de terciopelo ya no tan suave.

-es que… ¿Emmett? ¿En serio? Eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años,-me reí- además decir que yo tengo novio cuando la verdad es que yo nunca he tenido…-me quedé congelada a mitad de la frase cuando caía en lo que estaba diciendo y mi risa acabó de golpe al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba _marcadamente_. Él tan solo me miró con interés finalmente no mostrando signos de enojo.- ehm, quiero decir, Emmett y yo solo somos amigos… no podríamos ser algo más. Nunca. Como nunca jamás. Nunca en mil millones de años. Nunca aunque cayeran monos extraterrestres del cielo que nos ordenaran que salgamos juntos. Nunca en todo la estratósfera …

-te entendí- me cortó poniendo sus manos frente a mi- pero yo creí que de alguna forma… bueno, que estabas "proyectando" tus sentimientos por él, pero si solo son amigos ¿entonces porque dijiste todas esas cosas y me tiraste ponche encima el sábado?-preguntó desconcertado.

Game Over, Bella.

Otra vez estaba entre la espada y la pared, si decía algo podía revelar más de lo conveniente y considerando lo fácil que me era nadar en sus ojos aquella no era una opción… pero por otro lado sino le decía nada podría pensar cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo que estaba a punto de casarme con Mike Newton o algo peor…

Debía pensar una respuesta sofisticada y misteriosa , algo realmente bueno.

-la verdad es que…-bueno, nunca fui ni sofisticada ni misteriosa, así que… táctica evasiva, Bells-pues como te dije fue una gran confusión, no sabía lo que hacía, dije cosas extrañas que probablemente no tendrán sentido para ti pero lo tienen, claro que lo tienen, yo no suelo tomar, ¿y tú? Mira, debo irme a clases, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, hoy tengo Historia, odio historia se me hace muy aburrida- dije atropelladamente buscando el picaporte de la puerta, cuando lo alcancé, la abrí y seguí diciendo mientras salía caminando hacia atrás por el pasillo -bueno, nos vemos por allí, aún tenemos que hacer un trabajo de biología, ya sabes… que linda camiseta, el azul es tu tono, nunca lo olvides, adiós-corrí sin prestarle atención a su expresión atónita. Al parecer comenzaba a aprender de Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos si, ha sido mucho tiempo y lo peor es q en verdad tenia ganas de escribir pero tengo una muy buena excusa: se me rompió la pantalla de la computadora T.T así que ahora ni tengo donde escribir excepto un cuaderno, sin embargo hace 2 dias encontré un suplente de mi pantalla pero es un monitor viejisimo y no se ven las letras -.- asi que estoy escribiendo casi a ciegas pero aqui esta el cap para que vean que estoy poniendo de mi parte :P<br>**

**Sigo esperando sus teorias todavia quedan tres caps, en el que viene se verà mas de lo que ocurre con Tanya y el secreto que sabe XXXX jajja, quizá tarde un poco pero tarde o temprano va a estar el capitulo, lo juro :D  
><strong>

**Otra cos a partir de ahora voy a contestar sus RR por "Reply" asi q si tienen alguna pregunta o algo es el momento de la verdad (?  
><strong>

**Gracias a: CamilaPerdomo; Nikol-Lion'Lamb ; Twiandre ; ; Robmy ; Paola C19 y ****PRISGPE además de todas las alertas que siguen llegando las amo, nos leemos y espero leer muchos comentarios con teorias locas en este fic todo se puede :) **

**Un beso enorme.,  
>Bel St. :)<br>**


	14. Explicaciones si las hay

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de Stephenie Meyer, lo otro es mío :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**Antes del pánico hay que escuchar las explicaciones... si existen.**

**Emmett POV**

_I got passion in my pants,  
>And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)<br>I'm sexy and I know it  
>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

El ringtone me despertó de repente y lo primero que vi fue una rubia y enrulada cabellera al lado mío. Sonreí tontamente ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior... hasta que me encontré con unos somnolientos ojos azules que luego se enfocaron en mi para luego agrandarse

Entonces empezaron los gritos.

Rosalie saltó de la cama como si estuviera en llamas y su grito me perforó los oídos de modo que asustado rodé hacia un lado. El piso me recibió con toda su dureza.

-ouch-gemí con mi hombro dolorido, pero eso solo hizo gritar más a Rosalie.

-¡Rose! ¿estás bien?-la voz alarmada tras la puerta me descolocó y fue entonces que comprendí la gravedad de la situación, cualquiera podría entrar al cuarto y pensar cualquier cosa, de repente el pánico me invadió si eso pasara le dirían a mi madre y Rosalie no me lo perdonaría...

-¡Esme! No.. quiero decir, si, estoy bien, solo he visto un bicho pero no te preocupes voy a matarlo en este mismo instante-le gritó a la puerta mirándome con furia.

-Oh, bueno baja a desayunar cuando quieras la comida esta servida-respondió la dulce voz en el pasillo antes que unos pasos se escucharan yéndose. Entonces pude hablar.

-Rose, te lo juro esto no es lo que parece-le dije levantándome de mi lugar en el suelo mientras ella se acercaba a mí con una expresión mortal en sus ojos.

-¿ah, si? ¿entonces que es?-pregunto con la voz peligrosamente baja y mirándome con una rabia que me hizo retroceder un paso.

-es que, bueno, ayer te emborrachaste y creí que...

-¿creíste que podías aprovecharte de mí? ¿que no habrían consecuencias? ¿eso pensaste maldito idiota?-gruñó temblando de ira

-no, no, no, no, no... bueno quizá, pero no me aproveché, fuiste tú la que...-su grito ahogado me interrumpió y sinceramente no ví venir lo siguiente. Su puño contra mi ojo.

-voy a matarte hijo de...

-¡¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-gruñó una voz enfurecida en la puerta y tapando mi ojo herido me giré para ver a Jasper con la mano en el pomo y observando la situación, obviamente creyendo lo peor como Rosalie

-¡este hijo de su madre me emborrachó anoche!-chilló Rose señalándome con el dedo y pude ver en su mirada sus ganas de volver a pegarme, _"Dios no lo permitas"_ pensé con miedo, mal que me pese esta chica sabía como defenderse...

-por supuesto que no-gruñó cansada una voz en la puerta. Era Alice y esperaba que mi salvadora.

-¿cómo que no? ¿tú que sabes?-ladró Rose cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de mi, internamente suspiré de alivio lo único que me faltaba era que ella me diera un golpe en... otros lugares.

-porque yo fui la que le pedí que te subiera al cuarto anoche cuando estabas tan borracha que no podías dar tres pasos sin caerte, y te puede asegurar que no pasó nada porque si fuera así no estarías usando tu ropa de la fiesta-indicó Alice entrando a la habitación, en ese momento Rosalie se miró a sí misma y pude ver que cayó en la cuenta de que era verdad.

-oh-susurró antes de mirarme a mi y sonrojarse levemente. "_Dios, se pone más hermosa a cada segundo"... _prácticamente estaba babeando sobre el suelo.

-¿estas segura de eso Alice?-preguntó Jasper mirandome calculadoramente como intentando descifrar si era inocente o no.

-por supuesto, yo misma lo vi dormirse en cuanto se apoyó en la almohada, intenté despertarlo veinte veces pero no se movía y le saqué las llaves del auto y lo escondí detrás de la casa porque sabes lo que pasaría si papá lo viera aquí...-explicó acercandose a Rosalie y dandole un vaso con agua y una aspirina.-ten, eso debe ayudar, y tú-dijo señalandome- será mejor que esperes a que Carlisle se vaya y luego distraeré a Esme para que te vayas, ¿Okay?

-cla-claro-repondí esta chica si que tenía un complejo de espía.

-perfecto, ahora ven conmigo Jazzy-llamó tomando la mano del chico rubio que aún se veía con ganas de golpearme, luego miro a su hermana y se fue lanzándome una mirada de advertencia como diciendo "tocas a mi hermana y te arrepentirás", cuando la puerta se cerró fui más que consciente de que estaba solo en una habitación con Rose, mi princesa azul, que también tenia un buen gancho de derecha.

-supongo que eso explica todo-dijo con indiferencia tomándose la aspirina.

-¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?, ¿no me pedirás disculpas?

-claro que no, si no te hubieras dormido en mi cama no hubiera pensado lo peor

-¡pero si yo te cuidé mientras estabas borracha! y ahora por tu culpa voy a tener un ojo negro-repliqué indignado, eso pareció ablandarla un poco aunque no podía saberlo con exactitud ya que se dio vuelta y salió del cuarto sin decir nada. Suspiré pero luego caí en la cuenta y sonreí, ¡estaba en el cuarto de Rosalie Hale! ¡había dormido con ella! También me habia golpeado, pero ¡había dormido con ella! ¡en su cuarto! Esto era el paraíso. O lo más cerca que iba a estar, de todos modos.

"_¿se dará cuenta si echo un vistazo a su armario? Bueno una miradita no mataría a nadie.."._

-¿Emmett?- llamó Alice entrando cuando apenas había dado un paso-no hay moros en la costa, puedes bajar e irte pero hazlo rápido

-claro-murmuré antes de mirar una última vez su armario "_bueno otra vez será"_

Cuando iba conduciendo alejándome de la mansión Cullen y de Rose rememorando lo que había sido dormir con ella, recordé el motivo de mi despertar y se me ocurrió mirar mi celular, allí rezaba

43 llamadas perdidas de Mamá.

"_Oh, ¡mierda!_ "

**Tanya POV**

-así que... ¿cómo estuvo el resto tu fin de semana?-le pregunté a Edward mientras subía a su Volvo.

-bien-me miró extrañado por alguna razón, miré mi cuerpo tan solo para asegurarme que mi ropa estaba en su lugar

-¿qué pasa?

-¿me puedes repetir porque paso por tí para ir a la escuela?

-porque eres un gentil y dulce chico-apunté sonriendole casi podía jurar que sus mejillas se colorearon un poco- además no tengo quien me lleve, aunque estoy ahorrando para un auto

-ya, bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en buscarte es que no encontraba tu casa-se disculpó conduciendo por las calles de Forks en dirección al instituto, miré mi reloj y comprendí que llegaríamos tarde. Más tarde incluso si Edward seguía conduciendo como abuelita.

-esta bien, siempre llego tarde-suspiré acomodando mi bolso-pero aún así no nos mataría que aceleraras un poco-sugerí mirandolo fijamente

-mi mamá me enseñó a conducir con cuidado cuando hay una dama conmigo-respondió tranquilamente incluso sonriéndome casi con disculpa "Dulce" pensé pero rodé los ojos en su dirección

-¿ah, si? ¿y cuando no hay una dama contigo?-inquirí

-en esos casos me encanta la velocidad-rió relajandose

-lo bueno es que yo amo la velocidad y tu mamá no está aquí... además eso de ser una dama está sobrevalorado-le guiñé un ojo esta vez efectivamente se sonrojó pero siguió sonriendo levemente. En la fiesta de su hermana me había dado cuenta que aunque parecía un poco incomodo con algunas cosas que decía parecía haberse acostumbrado lo suficiente a mi forma de ser como para relajarse.

-¿estas … estas segura?-preguntó vacilante aunque podía ver en su mirada que lo estaba deseando.

-completamente-dije con intención

-de acuerdo, ponte el cinturón-instruyó emocionado e hice lo que dijo.

-¿preparada?-apretó el volante frente a él.

-muestrame tu lado salvaje, Cullen-reí y en ese momento Edward aceleró y no exactamente de forma ligera, sino que pisó el acelerador a fondo conduciendo con toda la fuerza que su motor era capaz de generar, no me hubiera extrañado que sus llantas dejaran marcas en la acera.

Grité riendo mientras Edward se concentraba en la carretera, al parecer no era tan dulce y suave como pensaba, lo cual era sencillamente genial.

-eso fue increíble-dije en cuanto aparcó en el estacionamiento de la escuela y desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

-gracias-sonrió como un niño, aunque su sonrisa flaqueó cuando miró la escuela.

-¿que pasa?-miré hacia el mismo lugar pero no vi nada que podría molestarlo, depués de todo el lugar estaba desierto probablemente eramos los últimos en entrar a clases.

-nada-suspiró cansado también desabrochando su cinturón y bajando, tomé mi bolso y cuando me giré para salir del auto, él abrió la portezuela aún algo ausente, me maravillé pensando que lo había hecho como acto reflejo, no era usual encontrarse a un chico así en esta época y si yo sabía de algo era de chicos.

-waw, gracias, tú si que eres un caballero-sonreí poniendo mi cabello sobre mi hombro sacando un poco mi busto

-gra-gracias-tartamudeó sonrojandose nuevamente aunque me sonrió

-bueno, supongo que nos veremos por allí, Edward y gracias otra vez por traerme-sonreí alegremente y me acerqué a él para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, dejando mis labios alí un par de segundos más sintiendo su calor ante mi cercanía, sin poder evitarlo reí por lo bajo mientras me iba saludándolo con la mano.

De acuerdo, debo confesarlo me habían pagado para estar aquí con él, incluso estaba siendo chatajeada para hacerlo. Pero bueno ¿qué le hace una mancha más al tigre?

Sé lo que todos piensan sobre mí en esta escuela, en este pueblo, que soy una zorra, una fácil, una roba novios. Y está bien, algunos de esos apodos me los he ganado, no soy una pobre virgen injustamente mancillada o algo así, me encanta saber que no importa qué siempre va a haber alguien alrededor que me quiera, alguien que me desee. Los chicos me aman, no importa que siempre quieren estar a mi lado, se mueren porque los vea dos veces, les atrae que sea una chica mala y harían cualquier cosa por tenerme aunque sea por una noche. Sé lo que debo hacer para tener a un chico a mis pies y ahora tendria que hacer que la atención de Edward se desviara de esa chica Bella, en cuanto eso hubiera terminado mi secreto estaría a salvo y podría seguir con mi vida, podría continuar con mis estudios, mi trabajo y me esforzaría en salir de esta apestosa ciudad. Tenía que hacerlo, costase lo que costase, incluso si en el proceso lastimaba a un chico tan lindo como Edward, pero algunas veces es hay que hacer sacrificios con tal de protegerte.

Cuando me alejaba mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Al ver la pantalla mi dí cuenta de que era un mensaje de texto, y temblé internamente al leerlo antes de apretarlo con furia.

Si, algunas veces hay que hacer sacrificios...

_**Debemos hablar, esperame en el recreo detrás de la escuela. Es importante.**  
><strong>-Jane.<strong>_

…pero yo no iba a permitir que alguien tan especial saliera lastimado, le demostraría a esa perra que con Tanya Denali no se debe jugar.

_"prepárate porque esto es la guerra, si crees que soy una zorra solo espera, porque cuando termine contigo vas a desear que sea solo una simple zorra._" pensé entrando en la escuela moviendo las caderas. Oh, Yeah

**Bella POV**

el resto del dia fue extraño, como más de lo usual, la gente me miraba constantemente pero muy pocas me hablaron, Ángela amablemente captó mi mensaje en cuanto me preguntó por mi fin de semana y no mencionó nada acerca de la fiesta, Jessica Stanley se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó seriamente si estaba dolida por el fiasco aunque su mirada me dijo que no lo sentía, Mike Newton me miró todo el día como si hubiera atropellado a su perro y podría jurar que estuvo siguiendome y observando todos mis movimientos, probablemente para ver si me hablaba con Edward, luego en el recreo Tyler Crowley se me acercó y me abrazó diciendo que no importaba que todo el mundo me odiara él era mi amigo, eso me hundió lo suficiente como para no recordarle que en realidad no eramos amigos.

Y hablando de amigos luego llegaba al caso de Emmett, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano... él se había encargado de contarme por qué demonios tenía el ojo negro y a pesar de que me estaba descostillando por dentro intenté parecer seria ante su historia de"las aventuras en la casa Cullen", sin embargo luego no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable él me había necesitado y yo habia estado demasiado borracha como para ayudarlo (aunque hablando con la verdad eso era culpa de él, pero ese no era el tema) yo podría haber ido a buscarlo si hubiera atendido las llamadas de Alice durante el fin de semana, pero estaba demasiado ofuscada como para admitir que mi ridículo era culpa mí.

"Al menos no soy la única que metió la pata en la fiesta" pensé intentando animarme. Aunque claro, Emmett no lo había hecho en público eso era, sin duda, un punto a su favor.

**_Bella ven urgentemente al baño de chicas -Alice_**

Suspiré en cuanto recibí el mensaje y decidi que lo mejor era hacerle caso y aclarar todo de una vez por todas. Estaba esperandola cuando escuché la puerta abriendose a lo lejos.

-Bella-dijo una voz a mi lado sacandome de mis pensamientos, al darme vuelta vi a Alice vestida muy a la moda, como siempre y, por supuesto, con sus anteojos negros.

-Alice-le dije debilmente, ambas nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, mirandonos tras los lentes.

Muy despacio se sacó los anteojos y los dejó en la pileta a su derecha como calculando sus movimientos, la observé sin comentar nada esperando su dictamen.

-¡Lo siento!-lloró antes de arrojarse contra mí, casi tirandome al suelo

-¿Alice?, Alice ¿qué pasa?-pregunté asustada ante su actitud y sus llantos.

-es mi culpa,yo te obligué a hacer esto y ahora...ahora...-sollozó contra mi hombro fuertemente y yo solo pude darle unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer en una situación como esta?

-ya, ya-murmuré antes de mirar al techo rogando que me soltara porque se me estaba durmiendo la pierna de soportar su peso. Finalmente ella se alejó con los ojos llorosos.-¿ya pasó?

-si, lo siento mucho Bella, tendría que haber seguido a Edward a su habitación pero creí que estabas saliendo con Mcarty y debía averiguar qué demonios había pasado y cuando esta mañana estaba a punto de venir hacia aquí él... él-se lanzó a llorar nuevamente y mi alarma saltó ¡¿Él qué?! tuve ganas de zarandearla pero me imaginé que eso no le haría gracia.

-¿él qué Alice?-pregunté con temor y ella me miró sombria antes de tomar sus anteojos y ponérselos

-ven-dijo tomandome de la mano y arrastrándome por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la cafetería-mira

Le lancé una mirada confundida antes de ver por la ventanilla de vidrio de la puerta. Al principio no noté nada extraño pero fue entonces que mi mirada cruzó la cafetería y lo ví o más bien los vi, allí se encontraban la princesa azul Rosalie, Jasper, Edward... y Tanya, sentada muy cerca de él y con una alegre sonrisa. El novio de mi amiga simplemente se veía incómodo y Rosalie no muy contenta pero lo que me carcomía por dentro fue que Edward no parecía para nada impresionado, al contrario – mi estómago se revolvió – parecía muchisimo más alegre que lo que había estado al llegar a la clase de Biología y el saber que era muy probable que la razón fuese esa rubia hermosa a su lado casi me dio arcadas.

A mi lado Alice mascullaba cosas como "mi culpa", "desastre", "zorra" y "daños colaterales", pero ninguna de esas palabras tenía sentido para mí.

"_entonces todo lo que he hecho, todas las locuras... ¿fueron en vano?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Amoress! antes que nada les aviso que hay una <span>POLL<span> (encuesta :P) MUY IMPORTANTE! depende de como voten se verá que ocurre con TANYA en los caps siguientes asi lo hacemos todo mas interactivo xD**

**_Que les pareció el POV de Tanya?!_! O.O yo tambien me quede así cuando lo escribi jajjaja soy muy mala :D se han revelado importantes cosas y en los caps que vienen ufffffff ni saben lo q va a pasar realmente, mandenme sus rr y su amor (? y veo si lo subo rapido nuevamente :D si tienen mucha suerte (y yo inspiracion) esta semana subo otro :O si si si aunque no tengo mi notebook arregle (maso) el monitor ilegible :D jajajaja **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y gracias x los rr y alertas a: ****lesliok ; Nikol-Lion'Lamb ; Twiandre ; Robmy ; dark secret is not discovered ; BereCullen-Swan ; PaolaC19 ; Gabriela Cullen y a Nekbhet.**

**Recuerden que sus review son contestados x Reply, y cuantos mas rr sean más posibilidades de que suba esta semana :D NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR EN MI PERFIL! así ustedes deciden que pasará :P y el MINI-CONCURSO cierra en el CAPITULO 17 todos los que dejen RR pueden ganar lo que sea que pidan una escena perdida, un spoiler o lo que quieran asi que mucha suerte y manden sus teorias o simplemente un review que me llegue al corazon y tal vez ganen :P besitos a todos, nos leemos!**

**Bel St :)**


	15. Who Run the World? Girls!

****Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de Stephenie Meyer, lo otro es mío :P****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

**Who Round The World? Girls!**

**¿Quiénes dominan el mundo? ¡Las Chicas!**

-¿Tanya... está con ellos?-susurré intentando controlar mi voz-¿acaso Tanya y Edward...?

-¡NO! Quiero decir... no lo sé con seguridad pero no, Edward nunca estaría con alguien como Tanya-replicó Alice pero no parecía del todo convencida

-¿entonces por qué está él? Joder, mirala creo que quiere unirse a su brazo de forma permanente-comenté bajando los lentes para ver mejor y a color, justo en ese momento Tanya se había acercado incluso más a Edward, si eso era posible.

-Esto no está bien, debemos hacer algo-gruñó mi amiga alejándose

-¿ah, sí? ¿y qué? ¿decirle a Tanya que lo deje en paz? Lo siento pero eso no va a suceder...

-eso no es todo-lloró caminando hacia la pared del pasillo y sentandose en el suelo

-¿hay más?-temí, siempre había sabido que Edward estaba muy fuera de mi liga, especialmente después de el extraño incidente de la festa pero esto parecía como si los dioses quisieran restregarmelo en la cara de todas las formas posibles

-hoy, cuando iba a venir aquí, le pedí a Edward que me trajera desde que... tu sabes, el Porsche-asenti para que continuara mientras un nudo se formaba en mi estomago a cada pausa que hacía-pero me dijo que se lo pidiera a Rosalie porque... porque él...

-¿él _qué_?-exigí acercandome más a ella sintiendo el pánico subir ¿acaso se habia enterado de mi trato con Alice y habia decidido no hablar con ninguna y salir con Tanya? No, eso no era posible o hoy me hubiera dicho algo en Biología...

-el dijo que tenía que pasar a buscar a Tanya y que por eso no podía-se lamentó tapandose la cara con las manos. Poco a poco el pánico se desvaneció y la desazón me inundó. Si Edward quería estar con Tanya no habia nada que yo pudiera hacer, después de todo era su vida y yo debia aceptarlo.

"Vamos Bella, le tiraste ponche encima no le propusiste matrimonio él es perfectamente libre de hacer lo que se le dé la gana"

...sin embargo, algo cambió... _"entonces todo lo que he hecho, todas las locuras... ¿fueron en vano?" _nop, había logrado aparecer en el radar después de años en la oscuridad siendo la eterna invisible pero no esta vez.

_"me parece precioso tu plan pero yo no soy la indicada, es decir, ¡mirame! soy un cero a la izquierda con las relaciones"  
>"¡estas loca!"<br>"...a todos nos han rechazado alguna vez y en algún momento aunque no lo quieras te va a ocurrir, debes hacerle frente a las cosas sino nunca sabrás lo que pudiste haber tenido..."  
>"...estoy pésima completamente enojada por tu culpa, ¡¿y sabes porque?!, ¿SABES POR QUÉ?! PORQUE ME GUSTAS, IDIOTA..."<em>

Todo el mundo se ha paseado hoy pensando que estaba dolida por lo de la fiesta, absolutamente todos asumieron que Edward me había rechazado después de gritarle que me gustaba. Nadie creía que puediera conseguirlo. Enamorarlo. Nadie excepto Alice.

Y yo.

No solo le gustaría a Edward, lo iba a enamorar o por lo menos lo intentaria. "El que no arriesga no gana" pensé con una renovada llamarada de poder, les demostraría a todos que Bella Swan era más de lo que ellos creían aunque después me arrepintiera, el momento había llegado, tenía que arriesgarme.

-Alice-la llamé haciendo que levantara su mirada con sus mejillas aún humedas y una expresión de cachorro triste que me rompió el corazón-vamos a hacerlo

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó confundida quitandose los anteojos.

-tomar el toro por los cuernos, debemos hacer que Edward se enamore de mí, no más cartas, anónimos, ni planes rebuscados, tengo que hacerle frente de una vez por todas y buscar la forma de que me elija antes que a Tanya-suspiré no iba a ser fácil pero tenía que hallar la manera, ser Bella la perfecta a veces era cansador.

-Bella-susurró Alice mirandome maravillada, entonces su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y se secó las lágrimas-sabía que te habia elegido por algo, ¡eres un genio!

Se levantó de un salto y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sacándome el aire de los pulmones

-Alice-dije con un hilo de voz-no puedo respirar

Ella me ignoró pero me soltó haciendo que tomase una bocanada de oxigeno finalmente. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de un lado hacia otro emocionada podía ver sus ojos transformandose en estrellas y su cuerpo llenandose de energía, al parecer volvía a su nivel natural de endorfinas.

-esto es tan genial, nada podrá pararnos ahora seremos como Starky y Hutch pero en chicas y tendremos atuendos fabulosos, como Girls in Black (Las Chicas De Negro) pero con más purpurina y haremos planes increibles e iremos en misiones encubiertas ¡oh, dios, debemos ir de compras! Te compraré un vestido fuera de este mundo y lo usaras cuando pasees con Edward por el parque y cabalgen juntos al atardecer y...

-Alice, esto es Forks no hay caballos aquí-interrumpí pero ella no me hizo caso. "Creo que he abierto la caja de pandora" pensé con terror parecía que Alice estaba al borde del colapso por la emoción

-...entonces empezará a llover y reirán y bailarán y él te dirá que eres el amor de su vida y se darán un beso ¡y yo lo estaré filmando todo detrás de un árbol! En su boda lo pasaremos por video ¡y será supermegaincreiblemente tierno! Tendrá una canción suave y lenta, probablemente de Celine Dion o Whitney Huston pero luego pasaremos a las fotos de más adelante y colocaremos Happy Together pero la versión de Simple Plan porque es muy divertida-...y yo ya me estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había decidido mientras ella se reía como desquisiada _ "¿Qué he hecho? Primero un pacto con el diablo que usa Prada y ahora ¿planes de boda? Alice se esta volviendo cada vez más loca" _

-Alice, Alice, ¡para! ¿no te parece que estás exagerando un poco? Apenas he decidido hacerte caso, creo que primero tendré que conseguir gustarle antes de pensar qué canción pasar en la boda ¿no te parece?-expuse intentando meter un poco de sentido común en su cabeza, pero claro es Alice, así que solo rió y luego se acercó a mi tomandome de las manos y miradome con paciencua como si estuviera a punto de explicarme que dos más dos son cuatro.

-Bella, Bellita, tienes que entender que si yo te ayudo solo podrás terminar casandote con él, lo sé, puedo verlo...

-¿puedes verlo?

-¿no te lo dije?-se sorprendió-yo veo el futuro

-¿ves... el futuro?-inquirí a lo que ella asintió muy seria-ahhh-nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos y fruncí los labios ante su expresión seria. Lo intenté lo juro pero no pude evitarlo.

Estallé en carcajadas y solté sus manos para agarrarme el estómago. Esto era tan... Alice, sacar el tema menos esperado en el momento menos esperado.

-lo...lo siento-reí "estos chicos Cullen saben como hacerme reir" pensé "primero su hermano y ahora ella"-no lo sabía

-Bella-se quejó aunque comprobé que no sonaba ofendida sino impaciente-deja de reirte es un tema serio

-por supuesto Sibyll Trelawney-dije entre risas pero ella solo levantó una ceja

-¿Sibyll Trelawney? ¿y esa quien es?

-oh, vamos ¿nunca has leído Harry Potter?-pregunté calmandome y secando mis ojos aunque cada tanto se me escapaba una que otra risita.

-¿ese mago con gafas? No, no lo he leído pero eso no importa ¡debemos enfocarnos en el tema!

-¿el cuál es...?

-deshacernos de Denali-suspiró frustrada ante mi falta de atención-aunque no creo que sea difícil, depués de todo, todo el mundo sabe que Tanya es una zorra...

Estaba a punto de preguntarle sarcasticamente si lo había "visto" pero...

-¿que soy una qué?-mi risa murió al instante y en estos momentos debía de verme igual que Alice que estaba blanca como una tiza, porque cuando me di vuelta vi a la última persona que quería ver. Tanya en todo su esplendor estaba fulminandonos con la mirada desde la puerta de la cafetería a unos metros de nosotras, era obvio que había escuchado el insulto de Alice pero rogaba al cielo que eso fuera lo único que hubiera escuchado porque sino estabamos fritas.

**Tanya POV**

_-...después de todo, todo el mundo sabe que Tanya es una zorra-_okay eso no era para nada algo lindo de escuchar y mucho menos de la hermana de Edward

-¿que soy una qué?-pregunté mordaz apoyandome contra el marco de la puerta y fulminando a Cullen con la vista. Ella y su amiga Lindsay Lohan, me veían asustadas al parecer no se esperaban que apareciera de un momento a otro justo a tiempo para escucharlas insultarme.

"_No es la primera ni la última vez, Tanee" _dijo una voz en mi cabeza pero la espanté no me interesaba eso en este instante, lo único que quería era salir y hablar con Jane antes de que se molestara _y no quería molestarla._

-¿tú? No, no-dijo temblorosamente Cullen-esta-estabamos hablando de otra zorra, quiero decir, de otra Tanya ¿no, Bella?

-si, si, si otra... Tanya-confirmó sonrojandose y evitando mirarme a los ojos. "Otra Tanya, si, claro"

-aja, claro-asentí sarcasticamente-bueno, ¿saben qué? No me interesa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, asi que Pitufina, Kamikaze, nos vemos y trata de no atacar a más chicos en lo que resta del día-escupí mirando intencionadamente a "Bella" antes de pasar de largo, mientras me iba escuché como Cullen rugía "¡¿Pitufina?!" internamente me reí pero a medida que los pasillos se volvían más desiertos dejé de caminar. Sinceramente no quería reunirme con Jane y cuando en medio de mis pensamientos sonó el timbre, anunciando el fin del receso, me dí cuenta de que no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a ella además sino iba a clases ahora llegaría tarde y de todos modos, Jane seguramente ya se habría cansado de esperarme...

"_Hablaré con ella en otro momento"_ pensé antes de huir rapidamente a mi clase de trigonometría "_Es mejor asi"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola amores bueno aca vieron la reaccion de Bella muchos siempre escriben que Bella es la débil y demás como al principio de esta misma historia, ahora ella va a darle un giro y se va a empezar a poner las pilas en esta "guerra" ya no va a estar tan avergonzada o algo así sino que de verdad a tratar de "enamorar" a Edward xD<strong>_

_**No se olviden de votar en mi perfil, ya falta poco y se sabrá el secreto de Tanya :P**_

_**Gracias x los reviews, alertas y favoritos a:**_

_**Twiandre; Timberlake; PRISGPE; Robmy; Nikol-Lion'Lamb; Marianrv1999; Gabriela Cullen**_

_**Ya tengo a una persona q creo q gano en el mini-concurso pero no todo esta dicho envien sus reviews en este o en el prox capitulo y ganaran una Tablet... naaaahh ya quisieramos tdos xD jajjaja nope pero van a recibir un spoiler, adelanto o escena perdida o lo que ustedes quieran espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias hermosass las AMO:D**_

_**Bel St :)**_


	16. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro Parte 1

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ellos son de Steph Meyer solo las extrañas situaciones que les hago pasar son de mi propia invensión :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Forks realmente era un lugar imprediscible en cuanto al clima, es decir, los pocos días que había sol tenías que saber que probablemente cuando menos lo pensaras empezaría a llover a cántaros pero claro, eso siempre se me olvidaba.

-Oh, joder-suspiré dejando caer mi mochila de mi hombro. Estaba en la entrada de la escuela viendo el estacionamiento y añorando el espacio vacío donde normalmente se encontraba estacionada mi Chevy, mientras los demás autos eran golpeados por la lluvia que parecía que no cesaría nunca.-¡Que día!

Gruñendo me apoyé contra una pared y me crucé de brazos viendo como los demás alumnos corrían a sus coches o algunos sacando paraguas de sus mochilas "_¿porqué eso no se me ocurrió a mí?"._

Decidiendo que era mejor esperar a que parara de llover antes de caminar a casa, sino correría el riesgo de pescar un refriado que con mi suerte se transformaría en una neumonía.

Seriamente estaba pensando que tenía algún imán interno para atraer a la mala suerte, lo único que había salido bien ese día había sido hablar con Edward y salir airosa de esa situación _"por los pelos" _porque en lo que respectaba al resto del día todo había sido caótico.

Primeramente Tanya había oído una parte de nuestra conversación con Alice aunque no estaba segura cuanto de ella y eso era algo para preocuparse, luego la alarma de incendios había sonado por toda la escuela y tuvimos que salir pitando de los salones hasta que resultó que solo fue una maldita broma y luego el profesor Scheppman nos envió seis hojas de trabajo para el jueves. Y ahora diluviaba. Mi gozo en un pozo.

-¿no vas a ir a tu casa?-una suave voz preguntó girándome vi a Edward tan guapo como siempre y sonriendo suavemente parpadeé un par de veces para volver a esta tierra.

-si, bueno iría si tuviera un barco pero con esta lluvia creo que es mejor esperar-bromeé nerviosamente

-mm ¿quieres que te lleve?-propuso rascandose el cuello y tomandome por sorpresa

-¿qué? ¿como... llevarme a mi casa? ¿a mi?

-si, bueno, si quieres, tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento

-no quisiera molestarte...

-no es ninguna molestia...

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre nosotros en el que tan solo nos miramos el uno al otro, entonces sonreí sonrojada recordando las palabras que había dicho más temprano

-supongo que no estoy en posición de rechazarte entonces...

-perfecto entonces-respondió sonriendome también y nuevamente nos quedamos sonriéndonos como idiotas

-Emmm ¿Edward?-llamé tímidamente

-¿si?-dijo mirandome de forma extraña

-¿donde esta tu auto?-pregunté señalando el estacionamiento

-¿eh?, ¡ah!, si, por aqui-respondió antes de apurarme hasta el camino hacia su auto, ambos corrimos hasta llegar a un precioso Volvo plateado donde nos resguardamos de la lluvia.

**Tanya POV**

Saliendo de la escuela ví una cabellera cobriza corriendo por el estacionamiento _"perfecto, no quiero tener que caminar bajo la lluvia"_

-¡Hey, Edw-!-me corté a mitad de la frase cuando ví a una morena a su lado, ambos corriendo hasta el Volvo plateado que hoy me había traído a la escuela. Suspiré cuando me dí cuenta que no podría hacer nada _"A caminar se ha dicho"._ Me subí el cierre de mi campera y me puse la capucha antes de salir a la lluvia, a lo lejos observé como el auto de Edward se alejaba sin duda alguna él se había olvidado de mi en cuanto habia visto a Bella, de otro modo era muy poco pausible que me hubiera dejado botada.

"¿por qué se me ocurrió ponerme una falda hoy?" resoplé

-¿necesitas que te lleven Tanya?-preguntó una voz que conocía bastante bien a mis espaldas, allí se encontraba Jane mirandome aburrida y con los brazos cruzados

-claro que no, tan solo me gusta admirar la lluvia-reliqué rodando los ojos y dandole la espalda, detrás mío escuché como resoplaba

-vamos, te llevaré... después de todo, aún debemos hablar-concluyó con un tono ligeramente acusador pero antes de que pudiese responderle se dió vuelta y caminó a través del aparcamiento hacia su auto asumí.

Por un momento consideré irme caminando hacia mi casa pero supe que eso tan solo sería aplazar lo inevitable, y a fin de cuentas con la lluvia que caía era mejor no rechazar un viaje gratis a casa.

"Ha llegado el momento" pensé encaminandome hacia el auto de Jane Vulturi

**Alice POV**

Soy una buena niña. No bebo, no fumo, saco buenas notas y tengo una sonrisa de ángel. Eso es lo que todo el mundo siempre me ha dicho, mis padres, mis maestros, incluso mi propio hermano. Han habido momentos en los que me lo he creído y estuve satisfecha conmigo misma en varias ocasiones... pero la verdad es que no lo soy y tal vez está mal pero no es mi culpa ser tan buena manipulando a la gente, es decir, nunca lo he hecho para herir a las personas o hacer algo malo, pero a veces y solo a veces para hacer algo _realmente_ bueno uno debe dejar de serlo durante un momento. Como si una persona matara a alguien realmente peligroso para salvar a la humanidad, entonces nadie lo juzgaría ¿verdad? Estoy segura que Superman debió de hacer cosas extrañas para salvar siempre al mundo, así que si el lo puede hacer yo también podría ¿no? ¡¿no?!

Si, en realidad soy buena, solo que me mi estilo puede llegar a ser un poco controversial... casi como el de Dr. House, quizá. Es por eso que lo hice, algo que puede verse mal pero que fue completamente fundamentado por muy buenas razones, además no es como si fuera a quedarmelo. Tan solo lo pedí prestado.

"_Dios, ¿en qué me metí?"_

¿En verdad está mal que haya activado la alarma de incedios de la escuela sabiendo que todos iban a salir de las aulas dejando sus mochilas allí, descuidadas, indefensas, en la situación perfecta para que alguien entrara silenciosamente y sacara del bolso de Tanya su celular...? ¿Acaso era un crimen tan serio?

"Bueno" pensé mirando atentamente el objeto plateado que reposaba en mi mano en los confines de mi cuarto "ya no hay caso en llorar sobre la leche derramada, después de todo no es robar si lo devuelvo, si, lo pondré en su taquilla mañana y luego todo estará bien."

Suspirando y sintiendo temblar mi mano abrí la tapa del celular como si fuera una experta en explosivos desmontando una bomba a punto de estallar.

"Veamos, Tanya cuales son tus grandes secretos"

Suspiré en cuanto ví el fondo de pantalla, era una foto de Tanya lanzando un beso inclinada en el capó de un auto, me repetí a mi misma entonces que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor, después de todo si no tenía cuidado ese auto sería el de mi hermano.

Sostuve mis dedos sobre los botones dudando y decidí primero revisar en la galería de fotos, retrasando lo que debía hacer pero que inevitablemente marcaría la diferencia entre "husmear" e "invadir propiedad privada". No me sorprendió demasiado las fotos que allí guardaba, muchas en las cuales aparecía ella con varias personas diferentes bebiendo vodka, fumando o haciendo gestos obscenos, luego habian decenas de fotos de ella con su séquito, en una incluso aparecía abrazando a una de esas chicas como si en verdad se preocupara por alguna de ellas. Cuando se acabaron las fotos para ver me armé de valor y me dirigí al ícono de mensajes, después de todo era por un bien mayor.

**Bella POV**

Decir que estaba paralizada era un eufemismo, en realidad estaba como Jack cuando se hundía al final de Titanic, mirando al frente intentando no desmayarme

"_no lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires"_

_-_entonces ¿te llevo a tu casa, no?-preguntó la dulce voz de Edward que me pareció que tembló nerviosamente pero por supuesto debía ser por el frío de la lluvia, después de todo Edwrad no tenía nada por lo que sentirse nervioso, yo, en cambio, era una historia completamente diferente

-s-si, a mi casa, sep-respondí y por un segundo cometí el error de mirarlo, con sus perfectos rizos alborotados, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el frío, con unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia resbalando por su cuello blanco, esbelto y sexy perdiendose en el cuello de su camisa...

-¿tienes frío?-preguntó Edward con inquietud apartando la vista del frente para mirarme

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Si, si, claro, siempre... siempre tengo frío-balbuceé sin sentido al ver que se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirandolo embobada

-okay, dejame solo...-dijo estirandose hacia el calentador

-oh, no ya lo hago yo-repliqué y entonces intenté alcanzarlo también. Tendría que haberlo sabido de antemano, tendría que haber tenido el cuidado suficiente para evitarlo. Y sin embargo, en un segundo de descuido su mano tocó la mía y como si una chispa de electricidad corriera desde su piel hacia la mia allí donde nuestras manos se tocaban, mi mirada fue atraída por la suya como por atracción gravitatoria.

-Bella-susurró viendose tan ensimismado como yo me sentía en ese momento

-¿sí?-pregunté vacilante, sus ojos verdes haciendose más verdes y brillantes a cada segundo que pasaba ¿acaso eso era posible?

-yo...-comenzó inseguro entonces mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y supe que algo iba a pasar... algo increíble e inesperado estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y ocurrió.

Una bocina perforó el silencio en el que estabamos sumidos y la tensión se convirtió en terror en solo un segundo. La cabeza de Edward giró rápidamente para ver el parabrisas y yo hice lo propio clavando las uñas en su asiento de cuero.

-¡JODER!-grité a todo pulmón, frente a nosotros un camión cambió de dirección para evitar chocar con el Volvo sin dejar de sonar la bocina y Edward también gritó de espanto. Finalmente el momento de la colisión nunca llegó y despues de un brusco viraje Edward estaba enfilando de forma normal el auto-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ERA ESO?! ¡parecía una jodida nave espacial del puto Star Wars!

-¿q-qué?-preguntó mi acompañante desconcertado y también asustado, por un microsegundo se giró a verme antes de poner su atención en la carretera y eso me volvió incluso más histérica.

-¡¿pero qué haces?! ¡MANOS AL FRENTE Y OJOS EN EL VOLANTE!-chillé tan agudamente que me sorprendió que no se estallaran los vidrios de las ventanillas-ehm, quiero decir, ¡OJOS AL FRENTE Y MANOS EN EL VOLANTE!

-lo siento, lo siento, esta bien, pero deja ya de gritar-suplicó Edward nervioso apretando el volante con sus manos las mismas que por un segundo pude tener el placer de tocar... Respiré profundamente durante unos momentos y evité responderle mi corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, me convencí a misma que se debía a mi cercanía a la muerte

_¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí? _Gemí entre mí y me dediqué a mirar a través de la ventana aún con todos mis sentidos alerta. El resto del viaje en coche fue en absoluto silencio ambos demasiado tensos por lo ocurrido y por lo incierto de lo que estaba por pasar segundos antes del casi accidente, porque a decir verdad ¿qué estaba a punto de decir Edward entonces?

-bueno, ya llegamos-dijo Edward nervioso aparcando fuera de mi casa

-ah, si, ehmm gracias por esto, aunque parece que la lluvia ya paró-repliqué mirando al cielo libre de nubes de Forks, aunque el ambiente en el auto no parecía haberse despejado de la incomodidad aún.

-si, uno nunca sabe con este pueblo-convino también mirando por el parabrisas

-si, por supuesto, un momento hay sol y luego lluvia-asentí energeticamente antes que una pausa embarazosa llenara el auto nuevamente. "_Perfecto, llegamos al punto en el que debemos hablar del clima, esto se pone cada vez mejor"-_bueno, supongo que ya... ya nos veremos

-claro, además tenemos que estar juntos, es decir, _hacer un trabajo _juntos... el proyecto de reproduccion- ¡celular! El proyecto de reproduccion celular-tartamudeó sin soltar el volante

-si, creo que ya te entendí-le corté un poco animada al saber que no era la única que se trababa con las palabras al hablar con él

-bueno, nos vemos, entonces...

-ajá, nos vemos...

Nos quedamos mirandonos sin hacer movimiento alguno, la atmosfera cambiando nuevamente parecía como si nunca hubieramos estado a punto de chocar con un camión, y tal vez, solo tal vez, Edward me podría decir lo que estaba a punto de decir anteriormente. Sus ojos verdes otra vez me miraban intensamente, y luego su mirada cambió..

_your stare was holding, ripped jean, skin was showing, hot night wind, was blowing, where you think you´re going, baby?_

-¿Bella?-dijo de pronto con su aterciopelada y sus ojos hipnotizantes, de la nada el auto parecia muy caluroso a pesar de ser un día muy frío

_hey, i just met you and this is crazy but..._

-¿si?-mi corazón errático parecía estar esperando algo aunque no estaba muy segura de qué

-creo que te amo...-susurró su mirada casi confundida, él creía que... ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!

-¿qué?-mi corazón definitivamente se habia parado y estaba segura que dentro de poco iba a tener un infarto

-que tu celular está sonando-respondió señalando mi mochila, lo miré abrumada y luego el bosillo a mi costado, entonces caí en la cuenta de la canción que yo habia creido que estaba en mi cabeza mientras él me miraba.

_...Here's my number, so call me meaby._

Reconocí la canción al instante y saqué mi celular de la mochila, allí en la pantalla vibrando en mi mano resaltaba el nombre del responsable de todo esto: _Alice. _De repente ya no creía que los ojos de Edward brillaran o que hiciera mucho calor en el auto, a decir verdad, en ese momento me dí cuenta de que estaba casi congelada de frío porque no habiamos prendido el calefactor.

-oh, em, si, gracias por todo, nos vemos, adiós-dije apurada saliendo de su auto y por poco me tropecé con el cordón de la vereda pero logré estabilizarme a tiempo, el celular en mi mano sonando atronadoramente "_muchas gracias, Alice"_

Cerré la puerta del coche descuidadamente y caminé hasta la entrada de mi casa, cuando llegué a la puerta apreté el botón de aceptar

-¿Hola?

_-¡BELLA! Bella, bella, bella, bella, ¡tengo noticias increibles, emocionantes, aterradoras, alucinantes!-_Gritó Alice eufórica desde el otro lado de la linea por lo que alejé el dispositivo de oído

-pero calmate-dije dandome vuelta captando a Edward encendiendo su Volvo, sin poder evitarlo lo saludé con la mano mientras se iba, incluso pude ver como me saludaba el también desde su asiento, lo seguí con mi mirada hasta que dió la vuelta en la esquina y ya no pude verlo, en ese momento recordé que estaba hablando con Alice por teléfono, su parloteo emocionado se escuchaba en la lejanía

-¿qué?-pregunté acercandome el auricular y entrando en el comfort de mi casa

-_Bella-_suspiró frustrada, casi podía verla frunciendo su ceño molesta-_concéntrate ¡esto es importante!_

-lo siento ¿que decías?-tal vez habia descubierto algo interesante

_-Que he averiguado algo de Tanya_

-¿ah, si? ¿qué?

_-que alguien la está chantajeando. Peor aún, creo que ese alguien sabe que quieres acercarte a Edward_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Bueno, costo pero está acá y si perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, espero que haya alguien que todavia le interese la historia sino igualmente la voy a seguir escribiendo aunque sea para mi, y no se para cuando va a estar el sig cap si soy sincera pero si que se una cosa, lo odien o lo amen los va a shockear (o eso espero nunca se me dió bien el suspenso xD) pero en el prox cap se dice cual es el secreto de Tanya y que demonios ocurre con Jane en esta historia capaz incluso ponga algo de RosexEmmett :)<strong>

**Bueno gracias x bancarme los que me bancan y feliz dia de la madre para sus madres o si alguna es madre que lo pase hermosisimamente lindo mañana :D 3**

**gracias x las alertas y los reviews a:****Twiandre, Ely Pocoyo, Robmy, Nikol-Lion Lamb, PRISGPE, y Gabriela Cullen, muchas gracias hermosas espero que sigan conmigo!**

**Crucemos los dedos todos para que el prox cap este subido pronto pero como siempre les digo, la historia va a tener su final propiamente dicho y no la voy a dejar en ningun momento aunque no suba muy regularmente, entre los lios de la compu y la escuela necesitaba un break pero como ven aca estoy :)**

**PD: LLEGAMOS A 125 REVIEWS! LO PUEDEN CREER? YO NO! CREO QUE ME VOY A PONER A LLORAR T.T LAS AMOOOO A TODAS! (y si hay algun chico x ahi que nose tambien lo amo u.u . jajajaja)**

**Besitos, cuidense**

**Bel St. :)**


	17. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro Parte 2

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ellos son de Steph Meyer solo las extrañas situaciones que les hago pasar son de mi propia invensión :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos tenemos un lado oscuro Parte II<strong>

**Bella POV**

Después de mucho discutir, logré convencer a Alice que aparecerme en su casa minutos después de que su hermano me hubiera dejado en la mía, no era la idea más brillante de todas, así que veinte minutos más tarde ambas nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto mirando detenidamente el celular de Tanya.

-¿entonces prometes que lo devolverás mañana?-pregunté por enésima vez, la verdad tan solo con verlo en mi cuarto hacía que me sintiese culpable como si yo misma lo hubiera robado, después de todo era la casa del _Jefe de Policía._

_-_Sí, _mamá_, ya te lo dije mañana a primera hora voy y lo pongo en su taquilla antes de que la revise. Nunca sospechará que alguien lo tenía-explicó sencillamente

-bueno, espero que tengas razón...-y rodando los ojos Alice comenzó a leer los mensajes

-mira aquí está:_ Más te vale que hagas lo que te digo o sufrirás las consecuencias..., estás demasiado cerca de Edward, te dije que lo alejaras de Swan no que te lo comieras..., Vigila a Edward..., _puff todos los mensajes son iguales, esta chica... o chico, uno nunca sabe, está completamente obsesionada u obsesionado con Ed y se nota a leguas que te tiene envidia-sentenció sin alejar los ojos de la pantalla.

-¿envidia? ¿a mí? ¿y tú como lo sabes?

-aquí mira-respondió acercandome el celular-_esa perra de Swan será mejor que la vigiles, es obvio que se está arrastrando cada vez más por él, la odio y tú también deberías odiarla, _si eso no es un símbolo de envidia no se qué...¿Bella? ¿estás bien?

-más perra será su madre-gruñí viendolo todo rojo, si había algo que no aceptaba era esa palabra, ya la había escuchado muchas veces, la mayoría cuando era pequeña y las madres de mis compañeras hablaban de mi madre, si, probablemente estaba traumada pero aún así...-esa víbora venenosa, ¡¿acaso no dice quién manda los mensajes?!

-pues, sí, pero Tanya lo tiene registrado como "Zorrilla Hija de..." bueno, que a ella tampoco le hace gracia que le digan que hacer-suspiró aún con la vista clavada en los mensajes-me pregunto qué es lo que sabe de Tanya para que ella siga sus órdenes

-debe ser algo muy malo-repliqué pensativa, en verdad debería de ser algo muy malo para que alguien a quien no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, como Tanya Denali, estuviera lo suficientemente asustada para ceder terreno. De pronto un pensamiento alarmante me asaltó-¿piensas que es algo ilegal?, ¿acaso debería decirle a Charlie que lo investigue?

-tal vez si, tal vez no pero creo que lo mejor es no dejar que cunda el pánico, vamos que a lo mejor simplemente es una foto de ella usando pantalones o una falda que no es un cinturón, wow eso debe de ser material para expedientes X-rió alegremente pero yo solo pude sonreír forzadamente una parte de mí no podía dejar de pensar en la persona misteriosa y qué era lo que sabía, tanto de Tanya como de mí.

-bueno, supongo que eso es todo lo que alguna vez sabremos...

-sep, pero todo esto tiene un lado beneficioso ¿sabes?

-¿ah, si?-pregunté incrédula

-pues claro-rodó los ojos con una sonrisita de suficiencia-si Tanya está siendo chatajeada para que se acerque a Edward eso quiere decir que en realidad no le interesa a _ella,_ y la persona a la que sí (o que quizá solo lo hace para disgustarte) es una cobarde que probablemente tardará su tiempo en mostrar la cara... tiempo que tú y yo aprovecharemos para que Edward se enamoré de tí

Me guardé mis comentarios para mi misma y dejé que Alice se entretuviera con el celular de Tanya, cada tanto opinando acerca de las fotos que tenía allí guardadas, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Una cosa era ir a una fiesta para ver a Edward o flirtear con él o al menos intentarlo pero otra muy distinta era invadir la privacidad de una persona, por más de que esa persona fuera Tanya, aunque sinceramente no sabia mucho de ella y por lo tanto no podía _odiarla,_ quizá ella se pasara horas y horas persiguiendo a Edward o se pusiera melosa, pero chantajearla... ese era un límite al que nunca quisiera llegar. De repente sentí pena por Tanya y porque se viera obligada a hacer algo que era posible no quisiera hacer y todo por (indirectamente) mi culpa.

-Bueno, Bells será mejor que me vaya, tengo un montón de tarea que hacer y debo ayudar a mi mamá con las compras-suspiró cansada-nos veremos en la escuela y si descubro algo más te llamo

-esta bien, pero Alice, ten cuidado por favor que nadie te vea con su celular, _sé discreta_-le supliqué, en el fondo de mi cabeza había algo que me decía que cosas muy malas podrían ocurrir sino teníamos cuidado con el tema

-por supuesto Bella, ¿quién crees que soy?-preguntó retóricamente rodando los ojos-ya te lo dije, no te preocupes que mañana lo devuelvo, ¿okay?.

-está bien-cedí aún sintiéndome extraña por dentro mientras la acompañaba a la puerta-nos vemos mañana

-nos vemos, Bells y recuerda, todo estará bien-sonrió radiante antes de dirigirse a un deportivo rojo estacionado en la calzada

"espero que esta vez tengas razón, Alice" pensé desanimadamente.

...

El resto del día pasó tranquilo y sin problemas, además Alice no me llamó por lo tanto no creía que hubiera encontrado ninguna otra "información clasificada" sobre Tanya. Tendría que haber anticipado que algo iba a pasar, después de todo, desde la llegada de Alice mi vida ya no era tranquila.

-Bella-llamó Charlie desde la cocina

-¿si?-pregunté bajando las escaleras tan solo para encontrarme con Charlie frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, en momentos como aquello parecía recordar que él era el _Jefe de Policía de Forks_

-tenemos que hablar, Bella de algo muy, muy serio-respondió sin mirarme a los ojos, tan solo con ver su postura me puse pálida.

Oh.

_¡JODER! No, no, no, lo sabe todo, sabe que Alice le robó a Tanya y que estuvo aquí, sabe que la estamos espiando. ¡puede que incluso sepa que me emborraché en su fiesta! ¡PERO ESO FUE CULPA DE EMMETT! Y también de Alice y sus estúpidos planes y sus estúpidas propuestas, y también es culpa de Edward por casi matarme en su coche y sus malditos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que me desconcentran cada vez que pienso en ese tono extraño y vibrante de sus ojos..._

_-_siéntate-dijo señalando una silla de la cocina y en mi estado catatónico obedecí sin ninguna réplica_-_últimamente has estado actuando... de forma extraña, por lo que como el amoroso y considerado padre que soy he decidido ayudarte-habló como si estuviera leyendo las palabras de un manual pero algo en lo que decía no encajaba del todo, porque si en verdad supiera de algunas de las cosas que creía que podía saber estaría gritándome o llorando como un niño pequeño o me confinaría a un monasterio, sin embargo, parecía más bien... preocupado.

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunté despacio intentando controlar mi pánico interno.

-Bella quiero... quiero ayudarte-repitió mirandome con los ojos grandes como intentando hacerme entender algo... algo que obviamente no entendí.

-ajá. Ya dijiste eso. Ayudarme-asentí distraída pero de algún modo sus ojos me decían que algo se me estaba escapando-¿y cómo quieres ayudarme?

Bingo. Esa era la pregunta que Charlie estaba deseando que le hiciera o tal vez la que deseaba evitar responder porque de un momento se puso rojo y supe al 100% que él era mi padre.

-creo que estarás de acuerdo con que me preocupo por tí Isabella-_oh, no si me llama Isabella eso quiere decir..._-más que preocupado estoy consternado con tu actitud: hablas sola, pareces perdida y nerviosa a cada momento y es por eso... es por eso que creo... que sé que lo mejor que puedo hacer para ayudarte es confiar en que otra persona será capaz de ayudarte-traté y traté pero sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido para mí ¿a que se refería exactamente cuando decía "ayudarme"?-así que te he pedido una cita con un psicólogo, Isabella, un psicólogo es la persona indicada para ayudarte-concluyó solemnemente y fue entonces que la bomba estalló.

-¿Un psicologo? ¡¿acaso crees que estoy loca?!-grité histéricamente parándome de la silla, lo que a decir verdad no ayudó a mi afirmación-yo no estoy loca

-no creo que estés loca-se apresuró a decir Charlie viéndome lanzarle dagas con los ojos-tan solo creo que estás... un poco psicótica...

-¡ES LO MISMO!-chillé no en sí enojada por lo que decía sino avergonzada hasta la médula porque Charlie se había dado cuenta que algo me ocurría, que algo me estaba cambiando y me asustaba pensar que averiguara que la razón era Edward.

-Isabella Swan, no me hablarás así, está decidido irás a ese psicólogo-gruñó tan sacado como yo, fue entonces que lo decidí, sacar el as bajo la manga.

-está bien iré-mentí calmadamente pude ver como mi papá se relajaba un poco pero si yo caía él lo haría conmigo-pero le diré a mamá.

-¡NO!-gritó pero era muy tarde apenas lo dije corrí hacia el teléfono y comencé a marcar su número-no lo hagas-jadeó intentando agarrar la bocina detrás de mí pero estiré mi brazo alejándola lo más posible de él y bloqueandolo con mi cuerpo.

-oh, claro que lo haré-reí como desquiciada sabiendo cuanto odiaba cuando mamá se metía entre nosotros y escuché triunfante como los pitidos del teléfono se interrumpían indicando que habían atendido

-Bella, ¡NO! Dame-ese-maldito-teléfono-gruñía Charlie entredientes intentando quitármelo pero no pensaba ceder

-_¿Charlie?-_escuché la voz de mi mamá pero cuando acerqué la bocina a mi oreja mi papá aprovechó para sacármelo de las manos.

-¡hey, espera un...!

-Renné, no pasa nada, marqué tu número por equivocación-dijo Charlie a toda prisa pero no iba a dejar que me ganara en esto, así que rápidamente me abalancé sobre el teléfono y apreté el manos libres

-papá quiere enviarme a un psicólogo-grité en cuanto la luz verde centelló en el teléfono y Charlie suspiró en derrota bajando el auricular del teléfono.

Hubo una pausa y luego pareció que Renné comprendió lo que pasaba

_-¿Bella? Cielo ¿qué pasa? ¿cómo que Charlie quiere enviarte a un psicólogo?_-preguntó maternalmente

-mira, Renné yo te explico-comenzó papá

-_¡TU TE CALLAS LE HABLABA A BELLA!_-chilló mamá pero Charlie solo cerró los ojos acostumbrado a mi madre probablemente era su culpa que yo fuera como era-_Cariño, dime qué ha pasado_

-pues eso, mami, quiere enviarme a un psicólogo porque estuve un poco estresada con la escuela-"_o con alguien de la escuela más precisamente_"

-claro que no-saltó Charlie acaloradamente-quiero enviarla a un psicólogo porque creo que necesita... umm orientación, después de todo con el trabajo en la estación no siempre puedo estar con Bella

-_yo podría perfectamente orientarla, pero tu prohibiste mis llamadas_-dijo fríamente mamá

-no las prohibí simplemente reducí su tiempo

-_es lo mismo, tu me conoces ¡eso es terrorismo! Deberían despedirte de esa maldita comisaría_

-cumplo mi deber tú no sabes nada de lo que ocurre en la estación, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con tu pequeño Ken beisbolista de la liga de los _Desconocidos?_

_-pues para que lo sepas, Phil es muy reconocido en la zona oeste de..._

-¡callense de una vez!-vociferé cansada de sus disputas incluso divorciados y separados por varios estados se las arreglaban para pelear-¿podemos regresar a mi tema? Ya saben, el motivo de que estén hablando por teléfono...

-claro, Bella, lo siento-se disculpó Charlie aún tenso pero ligeramente avergonzado de su exabrupto-bueno, como decía solo estoy pensando en lo que es mejor para Bella

-¡pero eso no es lo mejor!

-_¿pero por qué haz estado estresada mi amor?_

_-_ya te lo dije mamá ha sido la escuela...

-_¿no te va bien en una materia?_

-por supuesto que no...

-¿_es un profesor?_

-nope...

-_¿una compañera?_

_-_no...

-_¿un compañero?_

-n-no, nope, claro que no...-pero solo hizo falta un pequeño temblor en mi voz para que Renné se armara una historia en su cabeza y lo peor de todo era que no estaba muy alejada de la verdad.

_-¡ES UN CHICO! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE ESTE DÍA LLEGARÍA FINALMENTE!_-comenzó a gritar para mi mortificación-_oh, cariño, lo hubieras dicho antes, no estés avergonzada, ay, dios ¿están usando protección?_-apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca me sonrojé de golpe y me quise golpear la cara con la mano, sabia lo que vendría ahora y en verdad no pretendía tener esta conversación ni ahora ni nunca, mucho menos con mi papá al lado.

Charlie ahogó un grito muy poco masculino y se apuró a tapar mis oídos con sus manos también rojo.

-¿cómo se te ocurre decirle algo asi a Bella? ¡ella tan solo es una niña! No entiende de estas cosas-vociferó furioso con Renné pero yo solo pude rodar los ojos, es decir, ¿niña? ¿Desde cuando los diecisiete son los nuevos tres? Esto estaba saliendose de control nuevamente y demasiado rápido

-mamá estás equivocada no hay chico...-empecé ignorando los lloriqueos de mi padre y los intentos de objetar de mi madre, sin preguntas porque se divorciaron-y papá, no soy una niña, es por eso que no puedes simplemente enviarme a un psicólogo porque te has dado cuenta que soy una adolescente, es estúpido.

-¿estúpido?, ¿estúpido?, vez Renné, no puedo controlarla está fuera de control, ¡FUERA DE CONTROL!-chilló _él _fuera de control.

-_muy bien, pues sino es un __chico__-_dijo Renné ofuscada seguramente porque no había admitido que tenía razón, como casi la tenía-_entonces no me queda más remedio que estar de acuerdo con Charlie..._

-¡JA! ¡ves! ¡Yo te lo dije!

_-...sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo en obligarla a ir por toda la eternidad como tu mente de exorcista seguramente está planeando Charlie_-continuó con veneno_-creo que lo mejor es que Bella vaya al menos una hora a la semana durante por lo menos un mes y si luego ella decide que quizá necesite seguir yendo un poco más de tiempo nadie la juzgará del mismo modo que si decide ya no ir ¿estamos claros Charlie?_

Papá chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de mí, podía casi escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza intentando encontrar los pros y contras del trato finalmente al parecer no encontró otra salida, así que mirando a la lejanía respondió con un tosco "si".

-_perfecto ¿y tú Bella?_

-bueno, aunque me parece una pérdida monumental de tiempo y una estupidez más grande que... que... que los anillos para los dedos del pie-concluí satisfecha con mi analogía pero solo recibí el silencio y la mirada extrañada de mi padre-ya saben, los anillos para los dedos de los pies, son inútiles, siempre se me pier... de acuerdo, el punto es que esta cosa del psicólogo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... ni dedos de los pies, ni anillos en los dedos de los pies...

-de esto era de lo que estaba hablando-refunfuñó Charlie señalándome con la cabeza como si Renné pudiera verlo

-_ya veo..._

-bueno, que hermosa charla que hemos tenido, nunca volvamos a repetirla, adiós mami, mis saludos a Phil...

-_oh, mi amor ¿acaso...? tu no te drogas ¿verdad?_-cuestionó alarmada

-adiós, mamá-respondí cansada y corté la llamada sin darle tiempo a Charlie a despedirse o empezar otra pelea.-espero que estés satisfecho-le gruñí antes de subir a mi cuarto

-lo hago por tu bien, Bella, porque me preocupo, ¡ME PREOCUPO POR TI!-chilló al pie de las escaleras

-¡te escuché!, ahora déjame ir a drogarme en mi cuarto con mi amigo imaginario, ya sabes, el que es un _chico._-con eso cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio y me lancé a la cama. Esa noche un par de ojos verdes y una persona sin cara que descubría cada uno de mis más extraños secretos no pararon de visitar mis sueños y mis pesadillas.

….

Alice por primera vez era la que iba a meterse en las fauces del lobo y yo iba a ser la distracción aunque increíblemente no me importaba serlo por un día.

Pero, si hubiera sabido esa mañana la clase de acontecimientos que se iban a suceder y las cosas que me vería obligada a enfrentar no hubiera estado tan alegre de participar en lo que creía sería un punto menos para Tanya y un punto más para el equipo Alice-Bella. Quizá si hubiera sabido de antemano que descubriría una parte de Tanya que nadie más conocía, si no hubiera olvidado que ella también era un ser humano con emociones, si hubiera siquiera sospechado que por alguna vuelta del destino me vería como la guardiana del secreto más secreto de su existencia, probablemente hubiera sido más amable con ella, pero en ese momento no lo supe y cuando la ví entrar a la cafetería colgada del brazo de Edward y riéndose con él, no pude evitar desear que su oscuro secreto del chantajista saliera a la luz frente a todos... frente a Edward. Dios, si solo lo hubiera sabido...

La fase uno del plan de dos fases de Alice era conseguir que Tanya se uniera a una reunión de estudio espontánea entre Edward y yo. Era una suerte que hubiera explotado una cañería en los baños inundando los salones de nuestros cursos otorgándonos unas horas libres... aunque era un poco escalofriante que Alice lo supiera desde la noche anterior y planificara sobre eso "la misión súper secreta". Algo me decía que la llave de tuercas que ese día llevaba en el bolso no era una coincidencia.

-Hey, Edward, Tanya ¿Cómo están?-pregunté dulcemente, imagina que le estás hablando a un arbusto, verde, verde, verde...

-Bella, muy bien ¿como estás tú?-sonrió Edward soltándose ligeramente de su acompañante y pude observar como Tanya pestañeaba un par de veces ante su cambio repentino, ya que de pronto parecía ignorar su existencia.

-bien, gracias, ehm, estaba pensado que tal vez podríamos ir a la biblioteca, ya sabes y adelantar un poco el trabajo de biología...

-perfecto, creo que es una idea genial-volvió a sonreír pero de pronto su sonrisa cambió de una sonrisa normal a una sonrisa torcida y en ese momento el plan se borró de mi mente y solo pude sonreír también. "Oh, Jebus ¿eso es un hoyuelo?"

-genial, entonces ustedes pueden ir a estudiar y yo iré por allí, todavía tengo que buscar en mi casillero mi celular, sino deberé hacer la denuncia-suspiró Tanya sacándome de mi ensoñación.

¿Irse?, ¿a buscar su celular?, ¡¿el mismisimo que en estos instantes se encontraba en el poder de Alice?! Oh, no ni hablar. Tenía que hacer algo, desviar su atención y hacerlo rápido.

-perfecto, así Edward y yo tendremos tiempo, solos, en una biblioteca olvidada...-comenté fingiendo segundas intenciones sin quitar mis ojos de Edward. Vamos, Tanya tú sabes de esto, reacciona, reacciona.

Por el rabillo del ojo me pareció que Tanya miraba fugazmente el resto de las personas de la cafetería antes de cambiar de opinión.

-¿saben qué?, voy con ustedes, la verdad también tengo tarea que hacer y puedo buscar mi celular en otro momento, estoy segura que está allí.

-increíble, entonces nos vamos-sentencié para evitar que nadie cambiara de idea y tomé a un desconcertado Edward del brazo junto con Tanya y nos dirigí a los tres a la biblioteca. La fase uno estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba que Alice implantara el celular en la taquilla y saliera corriendo como el correcaminos.

...

la biblioteca de Forks siempre me había parecido un lugar plácido y solitario, suficientemente tranquilo para hacer los deberes -o hacer pactos con el diablo recordé amargamente- en paz sin tener que preocuparse por el ruido o las distracciones. Excepto que esta vez en lugar de sentirme reconfortada por los silenciosos pasillos de libros de la biblioteca de la escuela sentía ganas de que ocurriese _algo_, lo que sea, que un rayo cayera en medio de la mesa. Preferiblemente sobre la cabeza de Tanya.

No es que sea una persona violenta pero tener que aguantar las miraditas que le lanza a Edward ignorando por completo mi existencia, mientras finge escribir algo en su cuaderno me inquieta un poco. A decir verdad, me inquieta mucho, y vamos, que Edward parecía sentirse igual de incomodo oculto tras varios volúmenes de biología y con su cara enterrada en la hoja del trabajo práctico, que sorprendentemente se complicaba más a medida que aumentaban las preguntas.

-¿saben qué? Mejor voy a buscar otro libro, el ciclo de Krebbs no esta muy bien graficado aquí-murmuré antes de levantarme de la silla y finalmente estirar las piernas después de casi una hora sentada sin moverme entre Medusa y su hombre petrificado.

Apenas me alejé de la mesa mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Alice me estaba llamando, sorpresa, sorpresa. Ignoré la llamada y caminé hacia la sección de Química y Biología. Nuevamente mi celular comenzó a vibrar por lo que decidí terminar con ello de una vez por todas o me llamaría durante toda la mañana.

-más vale que sea importante porque estoy con...

_-Houston tenemos un problema-_me interrumpió y el tono empleado me gusto menos que menos

-¿qué clase de problema?-pregunté lentamente metiéndome entre dos estanterias

-_se me olvidó una cosa... ¡no tengo la combinación del casillero de Tanya!_

_-_¿como que no? ¿porque no pensaste en ello_ antes_ de armar todo este absurdo plan?-susurré atemorizada y empezando a sentir el enojo formarse en mi pecho, al fin y al cabo ya tenia bastante con mis meteduras de pata como para hacerme cargo de las de Alice también.

_-lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo siento mucho, ¡no tengo idea de qué hacer ahora!-_lloró angustiada y mi ira se disipó un poco, debíamos actuar antes de que esta situación se nos fuera de las manos.

-está bien, escúchame, nos veremos en el baño de las chicas en quince minutos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo-intenté tranquilizarla aunque en esos momentos no se me ocurría absolutamente nada para ayudarla. Miré la estantería frente a mí y allí unas repisas por encima mío un libro un poco salido parecía estar esperando por mí, en su lomo se leía perfectamente _Biología Avanzada 2 "justo lo que necesito"_ pensé, pero había un problema y es que aunque no era Alice la verdad era que no alcanzaba el libro.

_-esta bien Bella, pero por favor ayúdame porque creo que me he metido en un lío_

-ajá, ya nos veremos-murmuré poniéndome de puntas de pies y estirando el brazo derecho por encima de mi cabeza, todo hubiera sido más fácil si colgaba el teléfono de una vez. Escuché que Alice decía algo más pero no logré descifrar sus palabras-¿qué?

Me estiré un poco más y toqué ligeramente la punta del libro con mis dedos

-_Creo que alguien está llamando a Tanya-_respondió con miedo-_¡oh, no, es esa persona Bella! ¡la está llamando su chantajeador!_

-¡¿qué?!-grité entredientes el libro comenzaba a salirse más del estante

_-listo acabo de igno... ¡ESTÁ LLAMANDO DE NUEVO!-_la angustia era perfectamente clara en la voz de Alice y el saber que esa persona misteriosa estaba de algún modo cerca de mi amiga me puso los pelos de punta.

-no hagas nada, ignórala-le aconsejé y poco a poco el libro de biología salió del borde hasta la mitad

_-esta bien, esta bien, date prisa y buscame que me estoy asustando_

-okay, ya vo... ¡Joder!-estúpidamente había creído que él libro se mantendría firme en el estante pero mis dedos abarcaron el lomo y de un momento a otro equilibrar el teléfono con una mano, el libro con la otra y mi cuerpo en las puntas de mis pies fue demasiado. _Biología Avanzada 2_ comenzó a caer y trastabillé hacia atrás intentando atraparlo con mis manos pero el esfuerzo no valió la pena ya que pocos segundos después el libro aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo y como una epifanía supe que mi destino era el mismo aunque graciosamente batí mis brazos buscando algo a lo que agarrarme pero no había nada a mis costados.

Entonces súbitamente sentí algo moverse detras de mí. En solo un segundo el mundo dejó de moverse y un par de brazos me sostenían de las costillas impidiendo que me cayera.

-wow, eso fue dramático para ser solo un tropezón-comentó con humor una voz detrás de mi, presumiblemente de mi salvador, o más bien salvadora ya que de pronto me ví inundada en una nube de perfume frutal.

-si, ehhm, gracias-dije en cuanto logré ponerme de pie y darme vuelta, el celular aún apretado fuertemente en mi mano.-hablamos luego-le dije a Alice y corté ignorando sus gritos de_ ¡¿eso ha sido una bomba?!_

-de nada-sonrió con sus labios mojados en brillo labial antes de inclinarse y tomar mi libro-aquí tienes

-gracias-respondí de nuevo tontamente, entonces realmente _la ví._ Tenía el pelo lacio y dorado cayendo grácilmente hasta sus hombros sino un poco más corto y sus ojos delineados de color verde resaltaban sus orbes café claro, allí frente mío enfundada en unos shorts negros con rasgaduras, una camisa verde agua transparente que casi dejaban a la vista un sostén negro y unas botas con tacón, se encontraba Jane Vulturi ofreciéndome el libro de la tragedia.

No podía decir que la conocía porque creía que esa era la primera vez que hablábamos pero tampoco podía decir que me sorprendía de su existencia. Sabía por ejemplo, que se había mudado hace tres años a Forks y que durante un par de meses todos estaban fascinados con ella exactamente como había ocurrido conmigo, además tenía un hermano gemelo o mellizo llamado Alec pero como ambos eran un año menor que yo no compartíamos ninguna clase ni nos hablamos, realmente.

Lo que si me llamó la atención fue lo que ocurrió después.

-¿estás bien, Bella?-preguntó Tanya caminando hacia nosotras balanceando sus caderas como siempre.-¿te está molestando _esta chica?_

La forma en la que lo dijo fue forzada como sino tuviera en claro como llamarla y se hubiera decantado por lo menos ofensivo y al parecer Jane se había dado cuenta de ello también porque lució irritada tan solo de escuchar a Tanya.

-¿eh? No, no, claro no, en realidad me tropecé y ella me ayudó a... umm ¿Tanya?-pregunté desconcertada pero ella pareció no escucharme, estaba muy ocupada desintegrando a Jane con la mirada como para darse cuenta de que estaba allí parada entre ambas. Con extrañeza dirigí mi mirada a Vulturi pero ella se encontraba en el mismo estado mirando a Tanya como si estuvieran en un concurso de no pestañear con una mirada que decía claramente _creo que deberías morirte_.

Se mantuvieron así un por lo que me parecieron horas pero debieron haber sido solo unos minutos, conmigo demasiado preocupada de que de un momento a otro empezaran a gruñir y saltaran la una sobre la otra como leonas.

Entonces todo cambió. Edward apareció por la misma esquina que Tanya y se paró entre nosotras probablemente sin entender la razón de nuestra reunión de chicas en medio de la biblioteca.

La cara de Jane perdió todo el color que tenía aunque ese fue el único cambio visible que hubo ya que de pronto toda la furia con la veía a Tanya desapareció y su rostro se tornó inexpresivo. Tanya tensa, en cambio, parecía que había recibido en puñetazo en el estómago que la dejó sin aire y la atmósfera se volvió tensa e incómoda.

Y las piezas encajaron.

Una idea alarmante comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza y levemente vi la cara de "¿qué demonios ocurre aquí?" de Edward, probablemente viendo a Jane blanca como una tiza, Tanya a punto del paro cardíaco y yo como si hubiese descubierto el secreto del condensador de flujo de Volver al Futuro.

Jane pareció volver en sí y dijo con una voz encantadora pero indiferente: "bueno, entonces hola y adiós" antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse sin decir más.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que los quince minutos prometidos a Alice habían concluido y lo mejor era irme también.

-¿sabes qué Edward? Mi papá acaba de llamar dice que se olvidó unos papeles en casa así que iré a alcanzárselos a la estación, seguiremos con el trabajo después ¿okay?

-oh, bueno, supongo...

-si, bueno... Tanya, Edward, ya nos veremos-murmuré antes de irme apurada en dirección contraria a Jane y guardando mis cosas en mi mochila.

Mientras caminaba rápidamente por el colegio buscando la taquilla de Tanya, mi descubrimiento me asombró. ¿Esto significaba que mi enemiga, la chantajeadora y saboteadora... era Jane Vulturi? ¿Una Jane a la que recién hoy le dirigía palabra me odiaba tanto?, ¿en verdad le gustaba Edward? ¿estaba enviandole mensajes justo ahora a Tanya? ¿acaso estaba llamando en ese instante a Alice?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta llenaban mi cabeza y por casi tiro a Alice con el empujón que le dí a la puerta del baño.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Bella! ¡Aleluya! Creí que habían atentado contra tu vida-chilló antes de lanzarse sobre mí, pero aún me encontraba aturdida por mi reciente descubrimiento

-no, no, en realidad me caí...

-que extraño-se rió suavemente

-Alice, ¿tú sabes algo sobre Jane Vulturi? ¿algo que la relacione con Tanya?

-¿eh? ¿por qué quieres saber eso?-cuestionó soltandome y recostándose contra el lavamanos

-solo contestame

-bueno, creo que son amigas ¿no?, las he visto un par de veces juntas

-¿en serio? ¿estás segura?-esa era la única confirmación que necesitaba, Tanya estaba siendo chantajeada por nada más ni nada menos que Jane Vulturi

-si, claro las ví una vez detrás de la escuela cuando Jasper y yo estábamos buscando un lugar para...

-¡Alice! Oh, Alice, ay, Alice, ¡ya sé quién es la chantajeadora de Tanya!-casi grité tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola, así procedí a contarle el encuentro que tuve con Jane y la forma en la que Tanya y ella reaccionaron cuando Edward apareció, lo que me llevaba a pensar que Jane era la chantajeadora

-eso no es posible-susurró Alice boquiabierta a lo que yo solo asentí con gravedad

-sí lo es, todo apunta a ello

Nos sumergimos en el silencio ambas perdidas en la magnitud de la verdad

_...It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
>Everybody's talkin'<br>Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us..._

El celular de Tanya comenzó a sonar atronadoramente y Alice parecía a punto de empezar a llorar

-¡Ha estado así todo el día!

_Take me away,  
>Take me far away from here<br>I will run with you  
>Don't be afraid (afraid)<br>Navigate and I will steer  
>Into the sun, we will run... <em>

-está bien, está bien, tendremos que ponerlo en su casillero de alguna forma y hacernos las desentendidas

-¿y cómo lo abriremos? Ya te dije que no tengo la combinación-suspiró frustrada

-oh, creo que tengo una idea-sonreí sombríamente, al parecer el juego de los espías comenzaba a hacer mella en mí.

…

-tu idea es una mierda-gruñó enojada mi amiga cruzando los brazos en su pecho

-parecía más fácil en las películas-me defendí hundiendo el zarcillo (aro) en la apertura del candado del locker-además todo esto es tu culpa sino fuera por _tu_ idea...

-...no sabríamos nada sobre el plan de Jane-completó ofuscada

_Take me away,  
>Take me far away from here<br>I will run with you  
>Don't be afraid (afraid)<br>Navigate and I will steer  
>Into the sun, we will run... <em>

-¡otra vez esa maldita canción!

-ya han pasado casi veinte minutos Bella, la gente empezará a venir por sus cosas, debemos irnos...

_We, will run.  
>Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa<br>We, will run.  
>Oh yeah yeah yeaah <em>

-ya casi... ¡joder! Esta puta mierda se ha trabado-farbullé intentando girar el zarcillo sin éxito.

_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us_

_-_Bella, creo que alguien viene-susurró temerosa clavándome las uñas en el brazo-¡tenemos que irnos!

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
>TAKE ME AWAY! <em>

_-_¡PERO JODER!-grité y entre todo el nerviosismo y la presión, la histeria tomó posesión de mi cuerpo y en un impulso empuñé una de mis manos e irreflexivamente golpeé el casillero. Inmediatamente el dolor reemplazó mi falta de cordura y me arrepentí de haber sido una imbécil a los pocos segundos... excepto que luego escuché un _click_ y al ver el candado comprendí que se había abierto, todo gracias a mi estupidez

"_Alguna ventaja debía tener"_

-¡si, si, si! Te lo dije, Alice, ahora dame el celu... ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-vociferé encontrándome a Alice apretando un par de teclas del celular

-esa chica había enviado un mensaje, solo creí que podría presionarla para que dijera algo acerca del secreto de Tanya-murmuró sin apartar la vista de la pantalla-me ha dicho "sabes que puedo mostrarle esto a todo el mundo" quiero saber que es "esto"

-has perdido tu maldita mente-repliqué anonadada ante su descaro-dame ese celular ahora, Alice

-pero...

_...Just tonight i will stay  
><em>_and we trow it all away_

-¡ya!

-pero...

_And when the light hits your eyes  
>it's telling me i'm right...<em>

-¡Dámelo!-grité arrebatándoselo de las manos sin embargo, ella estaba preparada para pelear y se abalanzó sobre mí intentando quitármelo. No sé si fue culpa mía o de ella pero en medio del forcejeo una de las dos presionó aceptar.

Y la pantalla se iluminó con un mensaje multimedia, una foto enviada por la chantajeadora.

La chantajeadora que no era Jane Vulturi.

No, era imposible que fuera Jane.

Pero al mismo tiempo era imposible que fuera verdad esa foto.

-oh, dios...-susurró Alice lentamente a mi lado, su mano aún sosteniendo el celular como yo.

-es...imposible-también susurré en respuesta, el shock reflejado en nuestras voces

Allí estaba Tanya era indudable, su cabello rubio rojizo ondulado, sus pómulos altos, sus manos con manicura, su usual pollera corta... _era_ Tanya. Pero al mismo tiempo era imposible que fuera ella, porque todo el mundo lo sabia, Tanya _era una zorra._ Tanya se revolcaba con todos los chicos del instituto, intentaba alejarnos a Edward y a mi, ella era... era mala, no podía simplemente sentirse amenazada por esa foto, si tan solo fuera un photoshop o no significara nada para ella, se reiría y dejaría que todo el pueblo tuviera una copia, demonios probablemente ella misma la distribuiría.

Por lo que solo había una posibilidad: que esa foto significara algo, lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir insegura, que la foto fuera _verdadera, _quizá la única parte verdadera de Tanya que alguna vez conocería, un lado oscuro que no había imaginado jamás.

-_¿qué hacen en mi casillero? es... ¿ese es mi celular?_-el grito atemorizado de Tanya no surtió efecto y solo pude volver a mirar la foto, aquella en la que estaba Tanya y estaba... ella estaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! okay no me maten, estoy trabajando en la continuación y es su última oportunidad de ganar un spoiler o escena perdida enviando un review diciendo qué creen que es la foto de Tanya. En las primeras tres líneas del próximo capítulo el secreto es revelado y ya está. Así que un consejo: den click a <em>Follow Story<em> y les va a enviar una alarma cuando esté el capítulo nuevo.**

**Gracias a: Yanira19 por tus 3 review jajaja; Paz Collen; Niko-LionLamb; Twiandre; Robmy; Cristi; PRISGPE; LucianaIzaguirre; Gabriela Cullen; AngieMasen; Abiitha**

**Los reviews se agradecen y van a leerme más pronto de lo que piensan ;)**

**Bel St.**


	18. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro Parte 3

****Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de Steph Meyer :)****

****N/A: Antes que nada tienen que saber que hay un gran shock aquí y ahora, así que agarrate a la silla, respirá profundo y no me odies, please :D****

****La psicología está al final del capítulo y el GANADOR del spoiler/preview/lo que quiera también! Gracias a todos por participar, les recomiendo que lean la nota al final para esclarecer un poco el sentimiento de WTF?! pero sino, ni modo jaja****

**_**Bueno... This is it. Disfruten el capítulo!**_**

**–**

**Todos tenemos un lado oscuro Parte III**

_Bella POV_

_Previamente en Enamorarte_

_Esa foto era verdadera, quizá la única parte verdadera de Tanya que alguna vez conocería, un lado oscuro que no había imaginado jamás..._

_There might not be anyone who understands__  
><em>_But it's okay if we love each other__  
><em>_That's the most important thing,  
>some day you'll be brave enough<br>And you'll tell them we're in love_

_-¿qué hacen en mi casillero? es... ¿ese es mi celular?-_el grito atemorizado de Tanya no surtió efecto y solo pude volver a mirar la foto, aquella en la que estaba Tanya y estaba... ella estaba...Estaba besando a alguien.

_A Jane._

A _Jane Vulturi._

Pero a pesar de estar viéndolo no podía entenderlo , simplemente no era... posible.

O tal vez todo esto tan solo era un sueño, un muy muy extraño sueño.

-Charlie tenía razón-dije de sopetón

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz

-necesito ayuda profesional... y _rápido_.

Habian demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas incongruencias en esta revelación como para creer que era verdadera, probablemente solo eran fotos photoshopeadas de todos modos, pero aún así...

-¡Dame eso!-gritó Tanya desesperada y nos arrebató el celular de las manos-¿q-que demonios estaban haciendo? ¡¿qué mierda hicieron?!-rápidamente sus ojos escanearon la pantalla y pude ver el preciso momento en el que el mundo de Tanya se destruyó como una estrella en un supernova y de pronto dejó de existir. Nunca jamás había pensado que sería testigo de una Tanya sin toda aquella aura de "me importa una mierda absolutamente todo" pero en ese momento no podía encontrar a alguien que se viera tan miserable como ella, todo empeoró cuando empezó a llorar, porque el fondo me sentí responsable de su sufrimiento. Que alguien te chantajee es malo pero que la persona a la que se supone debes exterminar para terminar con el chantaje descubra tu secreto mejor guardado, aquel que puede acabar con tu vida como la conoces... joder que debe ser duro.

Alice me codeó ligeramente y cuando la miré pude leerlo en sus ojos. En ese instante el juego había cambiado y las cartas de mi mano comenzaban a ser más altas.

Tanya estaba en mis manos, pero... ¿sería capaz de usarlo a mi favor?

**Tanya POV**

No me importaba. No me importaba. _No me importaba._

No. Me importaba pero no queria admitirlo. Si lo hacia corría el riesgo de tener que admitir que el mundo era un lugar más cruel de lo que ya sabía y que el karma era una perra, después de todo, esta maraña de problemas digna de una novela cliché solo podía ser producto de todas las veces que le habia hecho daño a las personas que me rodeaban.

A Jane más que a nadie. Esto debia ser mi precio a pagar por romperle el corazón a alguien.

"_Cosechas lo que siembras, Tanee"_ pensé amargamente y de alguna forma esas palabras parecian salir de los labios de Jane.

**Bella POV**

-creo que debemos hablar-dijo Alice aclarandose la garganta, inmediatamente la miré y si, efectivamente estaba loca de remate

-¿hablar?, ¡¿hablar?! Perfecto, empiezo yo, ¡¿Qué mierda hacían con mi casillero abierto de par en par?! ¡¿Y qué con mi celular?! ¿ACASO ESTÁN LOCAS?-rugió Tanya fuera de sí.

-si, la verdad estamos locas-respondí con el corazón latiendome en el pecho rápidamente y casi hiperventilando, las ideas se me empezaban a mezclar en la mente- Alice más que yo, pero...eh, uh, esto como decía, no-nosotras pasabamos por...por aquí...si, si y vimos tu casillero a-abierto... y... y... y luego tu celular solo... solo... s-se c-cayó y lo tomamos y... creo que es muy claro que todo esto es un accidente y ¿sabes que? Nos reiremos de esto en el futuro ¡eso te lo juro! ¿a qué no? Bueno, ya que aclaramos ese punto, Alice y yo nos irem-

-¿y pretendes que me lo trague?-acuso Tanya entredientes roja de rabia

-¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo te tragaste la lengua de Jane-replicó Alice con osadía. En ese exacto instante pensé en Alice tomando nuestras vidas partiendolas a la mitad mil veces y tirandolas como confeti a la cara de Tanya con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños. Al parecer Tanya pensó lo mismo.

-¡voy a enviarte a Júpiter gnomo de jardín!-el grito de guerra de Tanya y sus ojos brillando con locura debían de haber surtido el mismo efecto en Alice que en mí porque por primera vez la ví reaccionar de forma razonable y lógica. Ese día Alice demostró un temple y habilidad nunca antes visto y se ganó mi respeto absoluto e irrevocable.

Porque no es fácil correr en tacones altos el día después de un diluvio por los pasillos irregulares del colegio perseguida por una Tanya hecha fiera. Lo digo yo que estaba corriendo al lado de ella y casi caí un par de veces con solo un par de zapatillas.

-¡Allí!-chilló Alice señalando la puerta de un armario de escobas

-pero Alice...

-¡es nuestra única oportunidad!-y rezando porque la puerta no estuviera cerrada nos abalanzamos sobre ella y tiramos del pomo con todas nuestras fuerza, milagrosamente la puerta se abrió y sin perder un segundo nos metimos dentro cerrando la puerta delante del peligrosamente cercano, cuerpo de Tanya.

-¡salgan de ese armario ahora mismo!

-eso mismo podríamos decir de tí-replicó Alice detrás de la puerta, y aunque no quería debí admitir que tenia gracia

-pero joder Alice ¡cállate!-le dije desesperada y luchando contra una sonrisa, después de todo ambas nos encontrabamos empujando la puerta con nuestras manos para evitar que Tanya entrase a aniquilarnos.

-¿pero es que no viste la foto Bella?-preguntó Alice con sorna mientras la puerta vibraba por las patadas y los golpes de Denali-¡le gustan las chicas!

-¿y desde cuando tu tienes un problema con eso?-las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarme y me resbalé un poco por la puerta, sin aliento

-¡desde que Tanya no tiene una pizca de decencia!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No eres quién para juzgarme-vociferó Tanya tras la puerta

-¡si me atrevo! Eres una cobarde ¿acaso nunca te has puesto a pensar qué debe sentir Edward? ¿qué pasaría si él se enamorara de _tí_? ¡De ti! Que le mientes en la cara a todo el mundo, me importa poco y nada si te gustan los chicos o las chicas y si se lo quieres decir al puto Forks o no, ¡Pero no le mientas a mi hermano!-rugió fuera de sí y en ese instante comprendí el por qué de su furia contra Tanya, quien súbitamente dejó de aporrear la puerta.

-no...no. Yo no le mentiría-susurró Denali sonando apesumbrada y culpable

-¿ah, si? Y dime, _cielo_, ¿que crees que puede pensar un chico si te la pasas encima de él todo el dia coqueteándole? ¿no crees que es posible que _quizá_ se pueda confundir un poquito? ¿acaso serías capaz de salir con él o con cualquier otro cuando en realidad, en el fondo, te gustan las chicas?

-N-no, no es así. A mi no me... a mi me gustan los chicos-contestó con la voz rompiéndosele y apoyando su espalda en la puerta

-¿y la foto?-intervine cuando me convencí que el peligro de una muerte inminente si bien no había pasado del todo si se había reducido.

Tanya suspiró pesadamente y casi pude sentir como sopesaba qué decirnos.

-no he sido del todo... una buena amiga ultimamente-comenzó sentandose en el suelo, Alice me hizo señas para indicarme que hiceramos lo mismo al otro lado del armario- Fue una estupidez, a decir verdad.

Este verano conseguí un trabajo como camarera en Portland por... bueno, por varias razones. El caso es que se lo dije a Jane. Ella es mi amiga, lo ha sido desde que llegó a Forks hace unos años.

-te dije que las habia visto juntas-comentó Alice dandome un codazo pero solo rodé los ojos escuchando atentamente la historia de Tanya

-...Ella se ofreció a llevarme al restaurante una vez con el coche de su madre y supongo... supongo que entonces empezó todo. De repente Jane se aparecía todas las noches y comía allí, dios, me pregunto cuanto dinero se habrá gastado por mi culpa-rió amargamente- ahora entiendo que no iba por la comida o por ser buena amiga y traerme a casa. Ella iba _por mí,_ verdaderamente iba por mi... una noche unos compañeros se iban a tomar unas copas a un bar y me invitaron, así que fuimos las dos con ellos. Y... bueno... de repente estaban todos borrachos y Jane nunca había bebido antes... uno de ellos se puso muy pesado, es decir-espetó con enojo- esa cosa tenía novia y luego empezó ese discursito de tus ojos son gemas y blah, blah, blah, que simplemente no pude soportarlo ¡no puedes pasar toda la maldita noche baboseando a una pobre chica! ¡Ni siquiera dejaba respirar a Jane! Así que... eh, lo golpeé. Pero fue un golpe de nada, una tonta cachetada, pero se enojó bastante... fue una suerte que haya estado borracho ya que no coordinaba bien y pude darle un puñetazo-concluyó con simpleza a lo que Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada atemorizada.

-s-seguramente se lo merecía-comentó mi amiga con la voz temblandole.

-Lo hacía. De cualquier forma al otro día renuncié a mi trabajo y no hablamos del tema... pero algo cambió, de repente me daba cuenta de cosas que antes no, que algunas veces Jane se ponía demasiado cerca o que me sonreía mucho o que simplemente comenzaba a ser alguien importante para mi... hace una semana, creo, tuvo una gran pelea con su madre, que está _loca_, es como la madre de la película_ "_Carrie"-dijo enfadada- como una idiota intenté consolarla, pero... pero no supe cómo. Me sorprendí a mi misma abrazandola, sintiendola tan cerca, _queriendola_ más cerca. Como la imbécil rematada que soy no me di cuenta lo que hacia hasta que lo hice. La besé. Supongo que entonces tomó lo foto...

-¿quién?-pregunté reflexionando acerca de todo lo que Tanya había dicho

-no puedo decirlo-suspiró frustrada-si lo hago y se entera... no quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que pasó con Jane... si su madre lo supiera... si cualquiera lo supiera, su vida será un infierno.

-la tuya también-apuntó Alice frunciendo el ceño

-la mía ya lo es-murmuró Tanya- nunca debí haber aceptado ese trato

-¿qué trato?

Tanya guardó silencio ante mi pregunta debatiendose seguramente entre cuanto dejarnos saber, otra vez.

-Hace un par de semanas... esta persona habló conmigo. Dijo que Bella Swan le había quitado a su novio y queria venganza. Al principio no podía importarme menos, pero luego me propuso alejar a Edward de ti, tan solo llamar su atención para que te pusieras celosa y lo dejaras en paz, si lo hacia me pagaría _muy_ bien. Y aunque no debería haberlo hecho... no la rechacé, necesitaba el dinero y creí que no lastimaría a nadie. Tan solo debía coquetear con él y me vería beneficiada, era algo perfecto-explicó con remordimientos-fui una imbécil y lo sé, pero el día de la fiesta... después de todo ese show de loca que hiciste...

-gracias-murmuré ofendida

-...Edward y yo hablamos y me dijo algo que logró hacerme dar cuenta de que no podía cumplir con lo que habia acordado.

-¿qué te dijo?- pregunté intrigada

-no te lo voy a decir-espetó pero en su tono parecia que mi pregunta la divertía-el punto es que cuando le dije que renunciaba, se puso como una completa perra y comenzó a amenazarme con difundir la fucking foto-concluyó molesta

-¿asi que ahora le haces caso a todo lo que diga? ¿así de simple?-cuestionó Alice incrédula

-¿y que demonios quieres que haga? Ya le hice mucho daño a Jane y si por mi culpa esas fotos salen a la luz... arruinaría su vida. No puedo permitir eso, ¿okay? Solo no puedo.

-¿y si pudieras hacer algo?-comenzó Alice mirandome de reojo, el brillo en sus ojos similar a... "no, no estarás pensando..."-¿y si nos ayudaras? La destruirias y ya no podría poner en peligro a... Jane

Hubo un largo silencio en el que aproveché para gestualizarle a Alice qué demonios estaba haciendo pero ella solo me ignoró, esperando una respuesta de Tanya

-¿y eso como funcionaria?-inquirió la rubia con voz de negocios. Aparentemente Alice y Tanya hablaban el mismo idioma.-porque, obviamente, ella no puede enterarse, ¿además qué ganaría aparte de "destruirla"?

-puedes hacerle creer que estas alejando a Edward cuando en realidad puedes hacer lo contrario... y ¿aparte de que tu secreto _no sea revelado,_ qué esperas?

-oh, vamos, ustedes no pueden decirle a nadie, nisiquiera tienen la foto-bufó Tanya claramente rodando los ojos tras la puerta

-no, no, a lo que me referia es después de que eliminemos las fotos ¿qué quieres? ¿dinero?

-wow, espera ¿acaso...? ¿vas a destruir las fotos?-preguntó Tanya atónita

-por supuesto, yo no dejo cabos sueltos-aseguró mi amiga con una sonrisa de suficiencia-asi que...

-de acuerdo.-respondió Tanya de repente.

-¿de acuerdo?-pregunté insegura, ¿asi que esto significaba que Tanya estaba de nuestro lado ahora?

-si, lo haré-pude percibir la sonrisa en su voz-de todos modos, ya me estaba cansando de obedecer órdenes

En ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando el cambio de hora y caí en la cuenta del tiempo que habiamos perdido con Tanya.

-oh, jod-tengo que irme, hablamos más tarde-farbulló nuestra nueva aliada levantandose del suelo.

-si, nosotras también debemos irnos-comenté levantandome yo misma y ayudando a Alice, cuando alcancé el pomo de la puerta lo giré, excepto que cuando tiré de ella...

-¿pero qué...?-tiré de nuevo pero la puerta no cedía

-¿que pasa?-preguntó Alice despreocupada observandome

-no abre-contesté desconcertada-¡pero sino estaba cerrada con llave! Tanya, ¿no sabes que pudo...?

-¿Tanya?-cuestionó Alice comenzando a preocuparse, pero solo escuchamos su risa macabra y comencé a sudar-¡Tanya, no!.

-ya sabes, la próxima vez no insultes a la persona que tiene la llave de la puerta, ya sabes, la que estaba puesta en el exterior de ese armario en el que tú y tu amiga están _encerradas._

-¡Tanya debemos ir a clases!-gruñí ya no encontraba esta situación divertida para nada.

-yo también-rió antes de alejarse, los tacos de sus botas repiqueteando por el corredor.

-nos dejó encerradas-afirmó como quien dice que el cielo es azul

-¿no me digas? ¿estás segura?-resoplé con sarcasmo fulminandola con la mirada

-Bella, Bella... tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que esta es su forma de decirnos que estamos, uh, "parejas", ¿sabes? Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto-sonrió radiante. En silencio miré a nuestro alrededor, el cuarto de menos de dos metros por dos metros, la escasez de luz y las escobas, trapos y productos de limpieza a nuestro alrededor.

-¿y _tú_ predices el futuro?-levanté una ceja incrédula.

…

-¿pero por qué estaban en ese armario?-preguntó Emmett por enésima vez desconcertado, después de recibir mi llamado desesperado a su celular, me había encontrado junto con Alice en el armario de escobas con la llave puesta en la puerta, al menos eso le concedía a Tanya.

-por algo que no te importa-rodé mis ojos mirando a la profesora de física y sorprendiendome al ver el pizarrón-¿de dónde demonios salieron todos esos cálculos?

-¿qué cálculos? ¡oh, mierda!-Mi amigo se apresuró a copiar y yo lo imité recibiendo cada tanto miradas de su parte, pero no me importaba, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para hacerle caso, a decir verdad me sorprendía estar escribiendo derecho y no inclinado todas las fórmulas del pizarrón.

Aún me resultaba un poco difícil aceptar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas y el hecho de que a cada día que pasaba las cosas no se normalizaban sino que se volvían más extrañas me hacían sentir como _Bella en el país de las maravillas._

_-_entonces ¿no me vas a contar nada?-demandó nuevamente al final de las clases mirandome ofendido

-no, no puedo-respondí cansada, el secreto de Tanya no era mio para contarlo por lo que no traicionaría su recién depositada confianza en mí. También el que Tanya le hubiera un puñetazo a un borracho sin parpadear, me empujaba a mantener su secreto _bien secreto._

-perfecto, pero la próxima que estes borracha, encerrada o con problemas de chicos, no me llames a mí-espetó malhumorado antes de alejarse en dirección al estacionamiento.

-¡Em! ¡Vamos, no seas así! ¡Emmett!-grité tras él, pero mi amigo solo sacudió la cabeza y me ignoró.-¡Bien! ¡Así quedamos!

Frustrada y un poco triste caminé hacia el estacionamiento arrastrando los pies, cuando alguien tocó mi hombro.

-¿ehm?-Al darme vuelta un inevitable escalofrío me recorrió. Era Edward

-¡Bella! Ehm, había pensado que tal vez podríamos, esto... seguir con el proyecto esta tarde-sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos

-aja, eso sería... genial-respondí mirando sus ojos _¿porqué siempre te apareces así de repente? _Pensé embobada, ya casi ni me acordaba del pobre Emmett.

-si quieres te llevo a tu casa y luego podemos estudiar ¿qué te parece a las dos?-preguntó con su sonrisa imborrable

-claro, aunque si quieres... puedes comer... en mi casa-_"conmigo, solos..."_ sonreí también, sintiendo un extraño aleteo en mi estómago.

-¿en serio?

-por supuesto...

-entonces, supongo que mejor...vamos yendo-comentó, solo entonces me dí cuenta que estabamos bloqueando la salida y varios autos estaban tras nosotros abucheando, por un segundo creí que Mike Newton nos echaría el auto encima (o por lo menos encima de Edward), seguido de Jessica o Tyler quien comenzó a aporrear el claxon de su coche.

-creo que es una idea increíble-repliqué rápidamente apartandome del camino para que los autos pasaran y caminando con Edward hacia su Volvo.

-¡Adiós Bella!-escuché el grito de alguien detrás de mí, pero al girarme solo pude ver la parte trasera de su auto alejandose, al mirar a Edward nuevamente me olvidé de ello casi al instante.

**POV ?**

Los observé interactuar en medio del estacionamiento, completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Bella casi babeando encima de Edward y él dejandola.

-es tan patética-susurré con veneno, hasta que pasé a su lado, al parecer encaminandose hacia el auto de Edward-¡Adiós, Bella!-Grité conduciendo mi auto hacia la salida. "_Si, Bella, disfruta de él, ahora que puedes, porque pronto... muy pronto, ya no lo tendrás."_

**Emmett POV**

Caminé hacia el auto de mi madre enfadado, es decir, después de todo lo que había hecho por Bella, lo menos que merecía era una explicación. Pero cuando llegué al lado del coche, fui sacado de mis pensamientos por una hermosa rubia apoyada contra el capó. Solo dos palabras: Rosalie Hale.

-hola-dije dudoso y un poco inquieto ¿acaso venía para pegarme de nuevo? Aún tenía el ojo un poco hinchado debido a su puño y la explicación que le tuve que dar a mi madre por ello fue algo que no quisiera volver a repetir.

-de acuerdo, escuchame porque tan solo lo diré una vez-comenzó alzando su mano frente a mí, levemente me hice medio paso hacia atrás-fui una perra contigo y no debería haberlo sido, y pegarte fue llevarlo demasiado lejos, así que... lo siento-suspiró cruzandose de brazos y mordiendo su labio, de pronto Forks me parecía el lugar más soleado y alegre del mundo.

-no importa-sonreí contento- es bueno servir a la comunidad, aunque sea en forma de bolsa de box-ella rió por lo bajo y asintió

-aún así, tan solo querias ayudarme y yo...en verdad lo siento, espero que podamos dejarlo, uh, atrás, ya sabes, es un pueblo chico y escasean las personas que no quieran aprovecharse de ti, mientras estás borracha-replicó, entonces pude sentir su vacilación- espera, ¿eres gay?

-¿qué? ¡No!-me apresuré a responderle, si quería tener una oportunidad ,por remota que fuera, con ella, debía dejar las cosas claras.

-oh, bien-sonrió satisfecha extendiendo su mano hacia mí-asi que ¿amigos?

Miré su mano con perfecta manicura frente a mí y me volví de gelatina por dentro, en realidad "_amigos"_ no era lo que exactamente quería que seamos...-por supuesto-reí disimuladamente tomando su delicada mano, tan suave e ideal.

-bueno, entonces nos veremos por allí-dijo deslizando su mano de la mía y alejándose. Caminé hacia el auto antes de escucharla de nuevo

-lindo auto por cierto-sonrió

-si quieres podemos dar una vuelta-comenté emocionado e intenté tirar de la portezuela, pero ese maldito cacharro siempre se trababa

-quizás en otro momento-rió cruzandose de brazos y yendo hacia su BMW. Suspiré viendola alejarse, en verdad no podía culpar a Bella, el amor nos volvía idiotas a todos.

Bella POV

El viaje en auto hasta mi casa lo hicimos en silencio, al parecer ambos habiamos aprendido de nuestros errores, aunque esta vez orgullosamente podía decir que no era un silencio embarazoso.

Sin embargo, cuando aparcó en mi casa supe que todo lo que habiamos logrado podía tambalearse y caer en cualquier momento. Allí junto a mi camioneta reparada se encontraba un (debía admitirlo) sexy y sonriente Jake Black.

..

**_**Hello, hello, Baby, you called i can't hear a thing...**_******sip, amo a Lady Gaga en mis notas de autor, no puedo evitarlo :) ****

****Antes que nada el ganador, shalala, es NIKOL-LION'LAMB, así que en lo posible dentro de los próximos tres días lo ideal sería que enviara PM o mejor que mejor un review para negociar el premio, si aún sigue leyendo la historia. :O (aún así no tengo internet lo estoy subiendo de un ciber xD asi que muy probablemente mi respuesta te llegue de aquí al lunes o martes hermosa, perdón! :( ) bueno! FELICIDADES!, en realidad amé cada una de tus locas teorías, eran increibles, asi que la prueba de benito para que no queden dudas (aunque probablemente lo tiraste de broma jajaja):****

**"**..****.Es actriz porno(?) _**bisexual **_asesina... (...)****" lo peor es que dio en el clavo xD****

****Así que...Bueno gente ese fue el cap, amenlo u odienlo es así, la más pura verdad, es, fue y será que Tanya tuvo sus problemas con Jane y tan solo para dejarlo en claro: Jane está enamorada de Tanya, ******_**hasta las manos, **_******como se dice :P. y si, ¿se acuerdan de que ambas se odiaban en el cap pasado? Bueno veanlo desde su punto de vista, Tanya le rompió el corazón, ¿actuó como si la quería y de pronto entra colgada del brazo de Edward? No muy lindo de su parte. Así que si, si no les molesta, quizá ponga por algún lado la discusión en el coche de Jane. ****

****En verdad estoy esperando su reacción (muy asustada pero, si) espero que a nadie le haya molestado o algo así la relación TanyaxJane, pero estaba pensada desde el principio de la historia, y es como la contraparte de EdwardxBella, mientras que su relación es comedia y risas y esa cosa tan tonta y alegre del primer amor, lo de TanyaxJane es eso doloroso y amargo del primer corazón roto, es por eso que el título es: ******_**Todos tenemos un lado oscuro**_******, bueno, el de esta historia es Tanya y Jane. ****

****Si les gustó o no les gustó dejen su opinión, saben que es un país libre :) Espero que hayan apreciado la reapación del Misterioso Chantajeador y el EmmettxRose que metí por ahí. Ni que decir de Jake en el próximo cap. (Perdón la enorme Nota de Autor creo que me emocioné u.u jaja) Gracias los Reviews de: Angie Mansen, LucianaIzaguirre, PRISGPE, WonderedEmma, Robmy, Rosh Bernal, Roceta111, viivii alice, Nikol-Lion'Lamb, felicidades ganadora ;)(igual después te envio un PM si puedo)****

****Nos estamos leyendo, besitos****

****Bel St :)****


	19. Los extraños sucesos de la vida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la idea es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Los <em>locos<em> sucesos de la vida**

**Bella POV**

Tenía un plan, un plan infalible para evitar que algo como esto sucediera, porque aunque sabía que era imposible una parte de mi estaba segura que Edward relacionaría mi camioneta estropeada con pacto diabólico que había hecho con su hermana. Por ello había instigado a Jake a que revisara la Chevy en mi casa, donde pudiera esconder la evidencia en... algún lado, sin embargo algo muy extraño había ocurrido y de alguna forma cedí a que llevara mi camioneta a su casa

_Flashback_

_-Hm... Me parece que es más serio de lo que pensaba-dictaminó Jake limpiándose las manos con un trapo como solo un mecánico puede._

_-¿serio? ¿Qué quieres decir con serio?-pregunté y debí verme más pálida que lo normal porque Jacob se apresuró a enmendarlo_

_-no, no, nada irreparable pero creo que lo mejor sería que lo llevara al taller y..._

_-no creo que sea necesario, es decir, sino es "irreparable" no creo que haya problemas, puedes venir aquí y reparar lo que sea debas..._

_-hey, no pasa nada no te cobraré de más ni nada como eso-rió pero dentro de mí no podía evitar escenificar el encuentro desastroso del auto chocado y de la camioneta chocadora... en un espacio tan reducido... casi gritando la verdad desde sus volantes..._

_-¿sabes qué? Haremos otra cosa, lo llevaré a mi casa y me ocuparé personalmente de arreglarlo y no tendrás que preocuparte de que alguien más se acerque a tu camioneta-propuso acercándose a mi_

_-¿de verdad?-pregunté maravillada y extrañamente sus bíceps y bronceado natural se veían mucho más pronunciados estando de cerca. Pero no debía aceptar las probabilidades de que se descubriera..._

_-por supuesto, ¿confías en mi, Bella?-puso su mano en mi brazo y el cálido apretón de su mano apuró las palabras a salir de mi boca._

_-claro que sí..._

_Fin flashback_

Bueno... a lo hecho, pecho.

Tomé mi mochila y salí del Volvo emocionada por ver a mi camioneta de nuevo, al parecer al fin podría moverme por Forks con total libertad otra vez.

-Bella-sonrió Jake adelantándose un poco, antes de reparar en mi acompañante

-¡Jake, hola! Qué bueno es volver a verte-le sonreí contenta-me había olvidado que traerías mi camioneta

-si, pensaba traerla ayer pero con la lluvia no fue posible salir de la reserva-comentó mirando con curiosidad a Edward- ¿es tu novio?

-¡¿eh?! No, no, es un... un compañero de la escuela-contesté rápidamente sintiendo el sonrojo empezar a subir a mis mejillas. Me volví hacia mi camioneta fingiendo inspeccionarla. El pensar que alguien considerara que Edward y yo éramos novios enviaba escalofríos por mi columna e imágenes que no deberían aparecían en flashes en mi mente.

-¡ah! Claro, un _compañero_-replicó y de alguna forma creí escuchar la sonrisa en su voz pero cuando me di vuelta su expresión era de cortesía absoluta mientras contemplaba a Edward impasible. Desconcertada por su interés en mi compañero, lo miré y...

_Joder._

Edward se encontraba desollando a Jake con la mirada y podía casi sentir la ira emanar de su cuerpo. ¿_Qué demonios está pasando?_

_-_no sabía que tenías visitas, Bella.-dijo cortante sin apartar la mirada de Jacob y de alguna forma, aunque me parecía completamente ilógico y más tratándose de mí, intuí que Edward quizá se sentía ¿celoso sería la palabra adecuada? No, era demasiado fuerte, tal vez _incómodo_ con la presencia de Jake. Sí, eso sonaba más cercano a la realidad.

-¿qué, Jacob? No, no, no, el no es ninguna visita, solo es el... el mecánico de mi Chevy-expliqué haciendo un ademán con la mano nerviosamente, pero entonces Jake me lanzó una mirada casi herida y acepté que esto se estaba complicando un poco- bueno, técnicamente no es una visita, pero podría serlo, quiero decir, solo venía a traerme mi camioneta que se rompió, nada más. Pero... pero si quieres pasar...

-no, tengo que volver a la reserva, pero fue bueno verte Bella-sonrió esplendorosamente- uno de estos días debería pasar y podríamos dar una vuelta en mi _motocicleta_-gesticuló hacia una moto en la cual no había reparado, al parecer había tenido tiempo de sobra para llegar a la casa, estacionar, descargar su moto y esperarme.

-ah, claro

-¿la montaste tu mismo?-preguntó Edward hablando por primera vez con Jake

-si ¿por qué?-replicó mi amigo casi a la defensiva

-¿oh?, ¡nada!, es que no sé... _se nota._

El tono de Edward junto con la sonrisa de inocencia que portaba me daban mala espina y en ese momento me di cuenta que la atmósfera entre ambos se estaba caldeando bastante sin que me diera cuenta.

-sí, bueno, es que soy de esa clase de personas que no le gustan que _sus padres _le compren cada juguete que desean ¿sabes? El trabajo duro es mucho más valioso, ¿no crees?

Tragué pesado, _okay esa no es una coincidencia..._

_-_Por supuesto, yo compré mi _Volvo_ de esa forma, ya sabes, _trabajando_. Estoy seguro que cuando cumplas los _dieciocho_ podrás hacer lo mismo.

-¡Pero miren el cielo! ¡Se ha vuelto a nublar! El clima estos días no es para confiarse ¿verdad?-sonreí con entusiasmo intentando cambiar de tema pero obviamente no lo conseguí en absoluto.

-bueno, será mejor que me vaya-dijo Jacob después de un pequeño silencio incómodo, levantando un peso de mis hombros. Finalmente, estaría a solas con Edward.

-oh, bueno...

-yo también mejor me voy-comentó entonces mi compañero casi gruñendo y apresurándose a su coche

-¿eh? Pero, pero... ¿y la comida?-pregunté casi suplicante mientras mi oportunidad se desvanecía entre mis dedos.

-¡quizá en otro momento...!

-oh, es-está bien... ¿Jake? ¿Cuánto debo pagarte?-cuestioné un poco descolocada viendo como corría a su moto y la encendía

-eso corre por cuenta del ex-propietario-sonrió antes de ponerse el casco, en ese instante el Volvo de Edward rugió, como preparándose para salir disparado en cualquier segundo.

-¿qué? ¡Pero Jake...!

-lo hablamos después ¿te parece?-replicó antes de pisar a fondo el embrague al mismo tiempo que el Volvo, ambos alejándose furiosamente en la misma dirección como si fuera una carrera.

-uh, ¡malditos hombres! Ahora entiendo a Tanya-gruñí entrando a mi casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, porque honestamente, ¿qué demonios había sido eso?

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie me sonrió del otro lado de la mesa y mi corazón no pudo evitar dar un vergonzoso salto. No podía creer mi buena suerte, Rosalie había poblado mis pensamientos desde prácticamente puso sus preciosos pies en zapatos de diseñador en Forks y ahora estaba _conmigo,_ Emmett Mcarty, el chico demasiado grande como para poder sentar en las filas de adelante de la clase, el que conducía el auto de su madre. Y lo mejor de todo no había recurrido a ningún método fraudulento como _Bella._

_Bella._Pensé, _No, __Isabella __la chica que anteponía a un chico a su mejor amigo. Qué bonito._

-Así que... ¿qué hacías por aquí?-preguntó Rosalie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Ah, ehm, nada, a decir verdad. Estaba aburrido y salí a caminar-_Genial, Emmett más cool no podías sonar._

-ah.-dijo Rose, probablemente pensando lo mismo

-¿y tú? ¿Que estabas haciendo?- me apresuré a seguir la conversación

-estaba por comprar un repuesto para mi auto, entonces nos cruzamos y me invitaste a tomar un refresco que por cierto aún no traen-contestó distraídamente mirando hacia la barra donde se encontraba la mesera mirando una revista.

-ah, tienes razón.

Pasó un momento de incómodo silencio en el que me di plena cuenta que Rosalie y yo no teníamos mucho en común. Así que como buen ciudadano me decidí a cambiar eso.

-Entonces te gustan los autos-sonreí alentadoramente- eso no suele ser muy común entre las chicas.

Finalmente obtuve una reacción de ella aunque no exactamente la que esperaba. Frunció el ceño y parecía estarse debatiendo entre darme otro puñetazo o ignorarme e irse.

-¿Así que como soy una chica no deberían gustarme los autos? ¿O simplemente es porque soy rubia y mis únicos intereses son la ropa y el maquillaje?-replicó con desdén y rodando sus hermosos ojos azules.

-jamás dije que no deberían gustarte, solo que no es muy común al menos para mí. No conozco muchas chicas a las que les gusten los autos. Pero no te confundas no es crítica, es más bien un halago-le sonreí y pude ver como ella misma luchaba contra un sonrisa.

-Extraño. Creí que tendrías muchas cosas en común con esa chica... ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Bella, creía que era tu novia hasta que gritó que le gustaba mi primo la semana pasada...

-¿Bella? ¡Ja! Bella y yo jamás podríamos ser novios sería como incesto o algo así, además que es imposible para ella distinguir una rueda del volante-resoplé y observé como sonreía levemente sin apartar su mirada de la mía- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_¿acaso estás celosa?_Quería decir, pero no era lo suficiente valiente o estúpido para hacer eso.

Rosalie se encogió en hombros y de alguna manera hasta eso se veía bien en ella.

-curiosidad-replicó-se ve que son cercanos ¿la conoces de hace mucho?

-si, nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños y ella venía a visitar a su padre, cuando se mudó nos hicimos inseparables.

-ya veo y jamás se plantearon ser pareja...

-no, sería imposible-me reí y ella rió conmigo apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa

-claro y ¿ella tiene novio?

La miré extrañado pero Rosalie solo me devolvió la mirada llena de curiosidad-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que sino ¿cómo sabes que ella no está secretamente enamorada de ti?-La sola cuestión me hizo carcajear delante de Rose y una vez más no pude evitar preguntarme si no se sentía celosa de alguna forma y eso solo lograba hacerme sentir el rey del mundo.

-no, lo sé perfectamente, créeme, además a Bella le gusta alguien más-le sonreí embobado disfrutando de su delicada risa

-claro... y esa persona sería Edward ¿no?-la mención de Edward hizo que todo se desencajara y repentinamente caí en la cuenta que no debería estar hablando de ello.

-n-no, que va

-oh, vamos, lo gritó en la fiesta por lo poco que recuerdo...

Me revolví incómodo en mi silla sabiendo que no debería hablar de Bella y los asuntos que envolvían a Edward, y como una enviada del cielo la camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas que hace tiempo habíamos pedido.

Por un momento se extendió el silencio nuevamente mientras la camarera dejaba nuestras bebidas y luego se iba.

-sabes-dijo Rose unos segundos después-estaba pensando en cambiar el radiador de mi auto... ¿qué te parece?

Y de un momento a otro todo lo anterior estaba olvidado mientras nos sumergíamos en una conversación de la que podía hablar y hablar durante horas.

**BPOV**

-Bella-llamó Charlie a mi cuarto, en la tarde.

-¿qué haces en casa a esta hora? No te esperaba hasta las siete-pregunté confundida abriendo la puerta donde mi padre estaba parado visiblemente tenso

-es hora, Bella-dijo muy serio

-¿o...kay?-levanté mis cejas sospechando lo peor

-Ya sabes-clarificó-de ir al hospital

Y de pronto todo cobró sentido.- ¡De ninguna manera!

-Lo prometiste Isabella y sino lo haces… ¡sino lo haces, te castigaré!

En todos los años que he vivido con Charlie, jamás he sido castigada, hasta había comenzado a creer que él no sabía cómo hacerlo, lo cual era extraño porque mi padre era el Jefe de Policía. Y de alguna forma, ello ablandó un poco mi corazón, después de todo solo quería ayudar a su manera, a su hija que, por todos los indicios, estaba como una cabra.

-De acuerdo-gemí avergonzada-pero solo por unos días y cuando te digan que estoy bien, te olvidarás del asunto, ¿si?

-Claro, claro-masculló, instándome a salir de mi cuarto. Debía admitir que estaba un poco ofendida ante su poca predisposición a creer que no estaba loca. Así que arrastrando los pies lo seguí hasta el auto de policía, que obviamente había insistido en usar, para completar mi humillación.

.

La sala de espera del ala de Psicología del Hospital de Forks estaba más concurrida de lo que había previsto y cuando digo concurrida me refiero a casi seis niños pequeños acompañados por sus madres, además de Charlie acompañándome a mí.

-Es un lugar bonito-comentó mi padre después de una larga pausa, a lo que lo fulminé con la mirada sin contestar. Aburrida, comencé a observar los detalles del cuarto en el que estábamos. Habían unos cuadros de paisaje colgados en las paredes, hileras de silla y un escritorio en el que presuntamente la recepcionista debía estar, pero no había señal de ella por ningún lado. Una placa brillaba sobre la puerta de algarrobo directamente enfrente de mí. "_Inari Walker" Jefa de Psicología_, decía.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Charlie cómo era, cuando la puerta se abrió y salió un niño de diez años, seguido de una atractiva mujer morena de cabello corto y negro, aunque con una casi excesiva cantidad de labial rojo en sus labios.

-¡Charlie! Que placer volverte a ver-sonrió encantadoramente y luego dirigió su mirada a mi-Bueno, Isabella, ¿Qué te parece si entras conmigo?

"Supongo que la hora de la verdad ha llegado" pensé y la seguí dentro de la sala.

**Jane POV**

-Jane, baja a cenar-escuché la voz de mi madre escaleras abajo y pesadamente me levanté de la cama. Si tan solo pudiera pararme y decir, _"no, no quiero bajar a cenar, mamá"_

-ya bajo-le respondo._"No quiero tener que ir a la iglesia cada domingo, papá, es aburrido, quiero estar con mis amigos"_

-¿estás bien, Jane?-pregunta Alec cuando me siento a su lado en la mesa. Mi hermano, la única persona que me entiende en esta casa. O que por lo menos lo hacía, ahora las cosas han cambiado y estoy sola.

"_No, no estoy bien, quiero llorar. Dios ¿por qué quiero llorar?_"-perfectamente-murmuré acomodándome en la silla.

Cuando nos mudamos, las cosas eran extrañas al principio, la gente me miraba en los pasillos pero nadie quería hablarme, no los culpo, yo también hubiera mirado a la chica nueva que no se separaba de su hermano gemelo, la que iba vestida con ropa de segunda mano y no usaba maquillaje, a la que sus padres traían a la escuela en un auto de los ochenta, de esos que aparecen en la películas y que no podía irse sola a casa. Yo también me habría reído de ella.

Pero Tanya no. Ella se había acercado un día de la nada a la hora del almuerzo y había empezado a hablar conmigo... bueno, no conmigo, en realidad con Alec. De todas formas al hablar con él comenzó a hablar conmigo paulatinamente y con el paso del tiempo entablamos una rara pero agradecida amistad. En alguna parte del camino se inició el deseo de algo más, una ambición que siempre había silenciado toda mi vida. Quería vestir como las chicas de las revistas, quería maquillarme de forma sutil pero elegante y sobretodo quería que las personas me vieran y pensaran "esta chica es genial" en lugar de "esta chica es tan _extraña_", supongo que esto es lo que llaman crecer.

En tres años había pasado de ser una niña a un _jovencita_como mi madre decía y con ello comencé a querer las responsabilidades que me habían negado toda mi vida y que todos los adolescentes tenían que soportar, en mi caso fue algo estrictamente prohibido, ¿porqué preocuparme por salir con los compañeros de mi escuela, cuando tenía a mi madre y a mi hermano en casa? ¿Por qué de pronto quería la ropa más cara y hermosa, si mamá podía conseguirla a menos precio? No podíamos darnos ciertos lujos y para mi madre era incomprensible que quisiera tener amigos fuera de la escuela cuando toda mi vida me había resignado a la soledad de mi hogar. Tomaron tres años de convencerla pero logré junto con Alec que mi madre dejara de llevarnos hasta la puerta de la escuela ella misma, y podía salir siempre y cuando Alec fuera conmigo, salir en las noches era mucho más complicado, pero Alec siempre estuvo allí para cubrirme y fingir que me acompañaba. Claro que nadie sospechaba que mi incipiente madurez estaba aparejada con ciertos problemas no tan entendibles como querer ir a una pijamada con mis amigas.

-¿Así que, Jane, cómo va la escuela?-preguntó mamá sentada frente a mí.

-bien... normal, tenemos uh, un exámen de química el próximo jueves, ¿no, Alec?-respondí intentando no mirarla a los ojos, tenía la dolorosa sensación de que si la miraba, sabría todos mis secretos y me odiaría por ellos.

-si, pero no creo que vaya a ser tan difícil, ya saben a Janey y a mí siempre nos ha ido bien en química-comentó mi hermano, a lo que mamá y papá sonrieron complacidos.

-muy bien, ¿y tus amigos, Jane?, esa chica... ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Denali, algo?

-Tanya-aclaré mientras sentía que una sensación de desesperación hacia un nudo en mi estómago, ¿por qué tenía que hablar de ella?- ¿Qué pasa con Tanya?

-no lo sé, dinos tú. No la has mencionado desde hace un par de días. No sueles hacerlo-dijo mamá llevando el tenedor a su boca y mirándome con curiosidad. Un par de días... si, desde el día de la lluvia, donde aproveché que Alec estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y la lleve a su casa... si, desde ese día.

-ah, sí, está... está saliendo con alguien, creo-intenté sonar casual y al parecer nadie sospechó nada pero aún así mamá no parecía satisfecha. Tanya siempre había sido la culpable, a sus ojos, del que sorpresivamente yo creciera, algunas veces hasta creo que tiene razón.

-si, con ese chico Cullen ¿no?, se han estado paseando juntos por todos lados-las palabras de Alec eran como una daga en mi corazón

-¿otro chico más?, nunca me ha parecido bien eso-agregó papá negando con la cabeza, parecía un complot para herirme un poco más.

-es su vida, no tiene que parecerte nada-discutí dejando de comer, inmediatamente la expresión de mi padre se endureció pero mi madre habló primero

-no le hables así a tu padre Jane

Si tan solo pudiera realmente decir lo que quería decir.

-perdón, papá...

-está bien, está bien... es tu amiga, lo entiendo, aunque gracias a dios, tú no eres así... andar con tantos chicos... la gente habla y no sobre cosas buenas-afirmó papá comiendo, como si sus palabras no tuvieran consecuencias, como si no me dolieran a mí.

-la gente habla, porque no tienen nada más que hacer, Tanya es buena persona...

-por supuesto que lo es, nadie dice que no lo sea, es como la historia de María Magdalena, ¿sabes? Pues resulta que...

-¡no es así! ¡Solo porque haya salido con un par de chicos eso no la convierte en una prostituta!-no quería gritar pero las cosas se estaban descontrolando...

-no me hables así jovencita-vociferó papá con esa voz potente y autoritaria que solo un padre posee.

-tu tampoco... tampoco deberías hablar de Tanya de esa forma-protesté débilmente

-yo hablaré de la forma que desee, señorita. Ahora vete a tu cuarto, no cenarás hoy y no lo harás mañana tampoco sino aprendes a respetarme-sus palabras eran como un golpe directo y poco a poco la ira dejó paso a un peso en mi pecho que llenó de lágrimas mis ojos y sin mediar palabras, subí a mi cuarto.

Cuando me senté en la cama, toda la fuerza de mis pretensiones cayeron sobre mí y llorando, maldije una y otra vez a mi destino, a Tanya, a su novio, a mis padres y por sobre todo, a mí.

Lejanamente escuché unos pasos que se acercaban y limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

-Jane-llamó suavemente mi hermano a la puerta-Jane, abre por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

-no-repliqué-vete. ¡Vete, maldición!

Después de unos momentos, oí como mi hermano se alejaba hacia su propio cuarto. Mordiéndome los labios, intenté contener mis lágrimas nuevamente pero era inútil.  
>Un zumbido rompió el silencio. Girándome, observé mi computadora iluminarse y la página de Facebook brillando.<p>

Lo que llamó poderosamente mi atención, fue que alguien me había enviado una petición de amistad y a pesar de que eso era ya de por sí sorpresivo, ver de quién procedía me impresionó incluso más.

-¿Qué querrá ella conmigo?-me pregunté internamente y luego de debatirlo por unos instantes, acepté su solicitud.

Casi a medianoche, cuando estaba al borde del sueño, la ventana del chat se abrió. Mi nueva "amiga" me estaba hablando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola FF! Espero que el cap haya estado bien, si es q despues de 2 años alguien todavia lo lee ._. aún no puedo creer q haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero bueno así me tome 10 años más voy a terminar el fic algún día jajaja. Si alguien quiere dejar un comentario de verdad lo apreciaria muchisimo, gracias x su tiempo.<strong>

**Bel St.**


End file.
